Piratas do Caribe:A Coroa da Princesa
by Katie Sparrow
Summary: Tudo começou com um plano para saquear uma cidade espanhola,depois virou um plano mirabolante de sequestro mas acabou se tornando uma aventura sobrenatural!Leiam e escrevam reviews please.
1. Do we have an accord?

O Perola Negra atracava num porto espanhol,na cidade onde se encontrava o Palácio Real,e o Capitão Jack Sparrow dava suas ultimas instruções aos seus piratas.

-Prestem muita atenção,nada pode dar errado aqui,não podemos ser pegos,porque se formos,vamos direto para a forca...mas se formos bem sucedidos,a recompensa será realmente...imensa...agora vão,saiam daqui,vocês tem muito o que fazer seus cães sarnentos!

Os piratas saíram gritando e mas quando ia saindo, o primeiro-imediato Gibbs foi impedido pelo Capitão que colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe mostrou uma sacola,cheia de moeda de ouro,os dois sorriram e o Jack disse:

-O que acha de tirarmos uma folga,Sr.Gibbs?

Jack Sparrow e Gibbs se embebedavam num bar,e nem perceberam que os gritos e tiros do lado de fora tinham parado,a luta havia acabado,quando de repente,oficias da Coroa entraram no bar tiraram todos de lá,Jack e Gibbs preparavam suas armas,quando um dos oficias se apresentou:

-Capitão Sparrow,vim lhe informar que temos todos os seus tripulantes sob nossa custódia q que se os quiser de volta,compareça ao Palácio,amanhã ás 8 hrs da manhã,para que seja realizado um acordo com o Rei Juan.

-Ah...aye,eu estarei lá

Os oficias se retiraram,as pessoas voltaram ao bar,o garçom pigarreou,e a banda que estava distraída volta a tocar.

-Diabos!-disse Jack socando a mesa-Acordo,que tipo de acordo será que esse Rei quer fazer?

-Jack,acho melhor não irmos,isso pode ser uma armadilha,talvez eles queiram nos pegar também!-disse Gibbs

-Ora,mas o que vamos fazer então?Fugir,nós dois,no Perola,sem uma tripulação?

-Você está certo,Jack,talvez seja melhor irmos dormir e amanhã,irmos ao Palácio...

-Aye,Gibbs,essa parece ser melhor opção...mas não estou muito disposto a ir dormir sozinho hoje...

Jack se levantou e agarrou uma das dançarinas,que começou a rir escandalosamente

-E nem eu...

Gibbs se levantou e foi repetir o que Jack tinha feito,mas a moça começou a gritar e o estapear,Gibbs voltou a mesa,bebeu o resto de rum que tinha na garrafa e disse:

-Mas parece que é isso que vou fazer...


	2. My Princess,savvy?

Na manhã seguinte,Jack e Gibbs se encontravam na porta do Palácio,obviamente atrasados,olhavam em volta e não viam ninguém,até que uma moça saiu na varanda,parecia ser uma criada,Jack começou a gritar:

-Hei,será que alguém pode nos atender aqui!

A moça pareceu assustada e saiu da varanda,mas de alguns minutos,um mordomo abriu a porta.

Jack tentou falar com ele,mas ele apensa respondia em espanhol e os dois não conseguiam se entender,até que o mordomo fez sinal para que eles entrassem,e depois fechou,e passou a frente,e continuou andando pelo Palácio,Jack e Gibbs decidiram segui-los,até que chegaram á uma sala e o mordomo indicou o sofá e saiu fazendo uma reverência.

-Ah,você deve ser o Capitão Sparrow?E você o Sr.Gibbs?-o homem estendeu a mão sorridente

-Onde está a minha tripulação?-disse Jack sério

-Ah,se acalme,Capitão,sente-se,eles estão bem,quer dizer...podiam estar pior,não?Estamos aqui para um acordo amigável,sim?José,traga-nos um pouco de rum,por favor.

A atitude do homem,era surpreendente,ele era um rei afinal,e falava com extrema educação com os piratas e com seus criados,e não se preocupava nem um pouco em esconder o sotaque latino.

Gibbs e Jack se sentaram,se serviram de rum e Jack foi direto ao assunto:

-Que acordo é esse que você quer fazer?

-Oh,sim-a expressão do homem mudou-amanhã é a festa de noivado da minha filha,e não quero que nada,escute bem,nada,atrapalhe o grande dia dela.Então partam agora,e terão sua liberdade e uma grande recompensa em dinheiro em troca.É uma oferta irrecusável,já que,se não aceitarem,vão direto para a forca..e não tem como fugir...

Jack e Gibbs olharam em volta e a de repente,se encheu de oficiais,e uma voz,feminina, de repente se ouviu gritando e um pequeno cachorro passou correndo

-Jack!Jack!

Jack se virou para ver de onde vinha e se deparou com uma bela moça,morena de cabelos longos e enrolados,vestindo uma camisola e um robe por cima,brancos.

-Sim,querida-disse Jack sorrindo

A moça arregalou e os olhos e tentou responder em espanhol,mas vendo que Jack franziu a testa sem entender,apontou pro cachorro que segurava no colo e disse:

-O cachorro,o nome do cachorro é Jack...

-Ah,sim,então posso..-Jack ia continuar a conversa mas foi interrompido pelo rei que gritava com a moça em espanhol.

A moça saiu correndo com o cachorro no colo,Jack se virou pra o Rei que disse:

-Nem pense nisso,não pense nem em admira-la,essa é minha filha,Carmem,e é por causa do noivado dela que eu estou lhes dando essa trégua.

-Ora,me deixe agradece-la então-disse Jack com um sorriso sarcástico

-Ela foi colocar umas vestes decentes-disse o rei-agora,vou deixa-los refletindo,sintam-se livres pra andar pelo Palácio...

O Rei se levantou e saiu andando,e os Guardas continuaram na sala.

-Acho que não faz mal admirar as riquezas da Coroa,não é Gibbs?

-Aye, Jack

Jack e Gibbs saíram,seguidos por 4 guardas,Jack percebeu mas ficou calado mas Gibbs reclamou

-Jack,você está vendo isso?Pra que isso?

-Finja que eles não te incomodam Gibbs,eles odeiam isso-Jack respondeu andando tranqüilamente e Gibbs passou a fazer o mesmo.

Andaram por várias partes do palácio e chegaram á um estábulo,Jack viu um belo cavalo e o acariciou,de repente ouviu passos ao seu lado,se virou,e viu a Princesa Carmem se aproximando com um sorriso nos lábios

-Esse é meu garoto...tenho ele faz um bom tempo,não posso nem pensar em perde-lo...

-Realmente,é um belo cavalo-disse Jack

A Princesa parou ao seu lado e acariciou o cavalo dizendo:

-Então,você é o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow

-Sim,sou eu -Jack nem conseguia pensar direito,apenas admirava Carmem,sua delicadeza,seus longos cabelos negros...

-Bem,é um prazer em conhece-lo Capitão-ela disse sem desviar o olhar do cavalo

-Tenha certeza,Princesa,que o prazer é todo meu.

-Me chame de Carmem

-Só se chamar de Jack

-Tudo bem,Jack

Ela abriu um sorriso que deixou Jack completamente sem jeito,ele não entendia porque,já que estava acostumado á ficar rodeado de belas mulheres,mas ela era diferente,talvez porque ele não tivesse que pagar pra ver seu sorriso...

-Então,vai aceitar o acordo do meu pai?

-Oh,ah,sim,acho que vou ter que aceitar

-Aceite,por favor,amanhã vai ser um dia muito importante pra mim...eu...eu não queria que nada desse errado.

-Hum...então,vamos fazer um acordo,eu e você

-Ah,tudo bem,que acordo?

-Eu vou embora,hoje,antes do pôr-do-sol,se você me der um beijo...

-O que?Capitão Sparrow,não me lembro de ter lhe tanta liberdade!

-Ora,minha Princesa,só um beijo,ninguém vai saber...

-Mas...eu vou me casar logo,não posso,eu não sei muito bem como se faz...

Jack viu as bochechas da Princesa ficarem vermelhas

-Então,me dê um beijo,aprenda,e não faça feio com seu futuro marido na noite de núpcias...venha aqui

Jack pegou a mão da Princesa,puxou ela pra perto,passou o braço em volta de sua cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Feche os olhos

A Princesa ainda hesitou mas fechou os olhos e Jack a beijou.

"Ela não beija como uma donzela...ela ainda melhor que as mulheres de Tortuga"

Jack percebeu que a Princesa tinha se rendido e decidiu aproveitar,se desvencilhou dela e falou:

-O que acha de sair pra conhecer o mundo?

-Acho ótimo!

-Porque meu navio está logo ali no Porto,e pode sair de lá e ir pra bem longe,para lugares onde você nunca nem sonhou em ir minha Princesa...o que acha?

-Eu gosto da idéia mas...

-Mas?

-Meu noivado é amanhã!E eu tenho certeza que meu pai não vai gostar da idéia!

-Eu falo com ele,ele parece ter gostado de mim-Jack sabia que não mas já tinha bolado todo um plano.

-Tudo bem,vou arrumar minhas coisas!

A Princesa saiu correndo,com um grande sorriso no rosto e Gibbs que tinha visto tudo de longe correu até Jack.

-Mas que diabos foi isso Capitão,de onde tirou essa idéia?Acha mesmo que o rei vai deixar ela partir com um bando de piratas?

-Não seja tolo Gibbs,meu plano é outro...

-Então diga,Capitão

-Quanto acha que ganhamos com o resgate da Princesa?


	3. Ainda sou um pirata

Dentro do palácio,em seu quarto,Carmem arrumava as malas apressada,quando uma criada entrou.

-Mas...o que é isso?Onde você vai Alteza?

-Vou viajar!Vou conhecer o mundo todo,como eu sempre quis!

Carmem falava,e não conseguia esconder o grande sorriso nos lábios e o brilho nos olhos.

-Mas como assim?Seu noivado é amanhã!

-Ah,o Capitão Sparrow vai falar com o papai,para adiar o noivado e casamento também...

-Capitão Sparrow?O pirata!Você deve ter perdido a cabeça!

-Ele parece ser um bom homem...e também tem uns olhos...

Carmem suspirava a criada olhava para ela como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

-Alteza!Não está cedendo ao encantos desse pirata,está?Algum proveito ele vai tirar de você,algo ele vai querer em troca,escute bem,é assim que agem esses malditos piratas,é assim que conseguem as coisas...com mentiras.

Carmem que estava escolhendo seus vestidos enquanto cantarola,de repente ficou séria.

-Jack não mentiria pra mim,Maria

-Jack?

-É,o nome dele é Jack

-E você já chama ele assim?Nem seu noivo você chama pelo primeiro nome!

-Com o Jack é diferente...

-Diferente?Ai Dios,o que é diferente?

-Ai,Maria,quantas perguntas,está curiosa demais para uma criada

-Ah,sim,perdão Alteza,com sua licença.

Maria fez uma reverência e se retirou,Carmem se arrependeu do que disse,não gostava de tratar os criados assim,principalmente Maria,que cuidava dela desde que ela nasceu...mas se ela continuasse com as perguntas descobriria o que aconteceu entre Carmem e Jack,e contaria ao Rei,e seus planos de viagem iriam por água abaixo.

Carmem terminou de arrumar as malas,foi até a varanda para admirar o mar mas acabou se distraindo e admirando Jack,que conversava com Gibbs no jardim principal.

-Mas capitão,me explique de novo,a Princesa está achando que vai numa viagem,de férias,como vamos fazer pra que ela não conte o que está planejando?

-Ora,Gibbs,achei que fosse adivinhar,já que você me inspirou...-Gibbs continuou com cara de que não entendia e Jack falando abrindo um sorriso maroto-vamos dizer que dá azar...Vamos falar também que dá azar olhar para trás,ou se despedir de qualquer pessoa que fique pra trás,assim,mesmo que alguém a veja sair,e chame ela de volta,ela não vai responder,nem olhar,nem desistir da viagem...

Os dois sorriram,e foram surpreendidos quando a Princesa chegou por atrás dele e disse:

-Fazendo planos para viagem rapazes?

Os dois responderam que sim,e começaram a encher a cabeça dela com todas as historias sobre azar que tinham inventado e disseram para ela esperar no portão do Palácio,á meia noite,e para não contar nada para ninguém.

Depois de todas as historias que Gibbs e Jack contaram,a Princesa ficou chocada e preocupada e resolveu atender á todos os pedidos dos dois piratas.

Então,um guarda se aproximou e convocou-os de volta ao Palácio,e de repente desviou o olhar dos dois e disse:

-Princesa,o que faz aqui?

-Eu..estava mostrando a propriedade para os dois...que curiosidade hein Ian?

-Me desculpe Alteza

-Então,vamos?

A Princesa foi andando na frente dos dois e o Guarda atrás dela.

-Achava que essa Princesa era ingênua,mas até que ela mente bem-disse Jack enquanto andava com Gibbs em direção ao palácio.

Quando entraram foram até a mesma sala onde se encontraram com o Rei antes,e ele estava lá novamente,mal eles chegaram ,o Rei já falava com eles.

-Então,Capitão,aceita meu acordo?

-Aceito,quando terei meus marujos de volta?-perguntou Jack

-Hum,se sair agora,na hora que chegar ao porto,ele já deverão estar por lá-respondeu o Rei distraído escolhendo quitutes numa bandeja que um criado segurava,mas de repente se virou

-Carmem minha filha,o que faz aqui?

-Eu estava mostrando a propriedade para eles,papa-respondeu Carmem se dirigindo em direção ao pai.

-Ah,sim-falou o Rei,e voltou a se entreter com os quitutes

Carmem sorriu para Jack,e ele sorriu de volta.

-Está mentindo cada vez melhor...

-Aye,Capitão,mas...um conselho,cuidado com essa garota,ela pode parecer ingênua,e até é..mas se você se encantar por ela,pode estragar tudo.

-Não se preocupe Gibbs,ela pode ser um linda mulher,mas ainda sou um pirata.

-Então,quando vão partir?-perguntou o Rei

-Ainda esta noite-respondeu Jack olhando para Carmem

-Então,Adeus,foi um prazer negociar com vocês

-Adeus-disseram Gibbs e Jack

-Adeus Sr.Gibbs,Adeus Ja-Disse Carmem e arregalou os olhos mas logo consertou-Capitão Sparrow.

-Adeus,Princesa-disse Jack e respondeu com uma piscada,o olhar de desculpas da Princesa.

Os dois se retiraram,e foram em direção ao Porto.

-Essa noite vai ser uma grande noite Sr.Gibbs,uma grande noite.


	4. No Peróla

Nota da autora:Olá,antes de começarem a ler esse capitulo queria falar umas coisas,primeiro,desculpem a demora,estava esperando a estréia do Baú da Morte pra continuar a fic,segundo,assisti o baú da morte,é muuuito bom,mas o final...bem,pra quem assistiu,essa fic é pós "A maldição do Peróla Negra",não tem nada a ver com o Baú da Morte,terceiro,acho q vou começar a fazer outra fic,uma pós Baú da Morte,e por ultimo,obrigada a todas pelas reviews,vcs nem imaginam como eu fico empolgada quando vejo reviews novas!Agora,vamos continuar com a história.

Jack e Gibbs se encontraram com os marujos no Peróla,e explicaram todo o esquema,que a Princesa achava que estava fazendo uma viagem,e que eles precisavam disfarçar,trata-la bem e tomar cuidado para não falar do assunto quando ela estivesse por perto.

Quando chegou a hora,Jack foi até o Palácio,tomando cuidado para não ser visto pelos guardas que estavam vigiando o Perola,e quando chegou no portão,viu a Princesa na varanda,que abriu um sorriso quando o viu e começou a apontar para um pequeno portão lateral,Jack acenou com a cabeça,e foi até lá,esperou um tempo,e logo Carmem sorridente como sempre,lhe pediu pra segurar suas malas e fechou o portão com cuidado.

-Porque está saindo por aqui,está fugindo de alguém?

-Ora,Capitão,os guardas estão no portão principal,e você falou que eu não posso falar com ninguém antes de partir certo?Se eu passar por eles,vão pedir satisfações.

-Ah sim,claro.

Jack respondeu sem acreditar em como ela havia caído na conversa dele,e em como era ingênua,quando de repente veio a sua cabeça uma duvida,será que ela era mesmo tão ingênua?Ela pode estar em serviço da Coroa,ajudando a captura-los,se infiltrando no navio deles,envolvendo eles em uma teia lentamente até que não pudessem sair mais,poderia contar por cartas o paradeiro do navio...

-Jack!

-Oi!O que foi?

-Porque está me olhando assim?-Carmem estava intrigada mas não tirava o sorriso do rosto

-Nada,estava pensando,vamos?

Carmem concordou e os dois foram andando,até que quando chegaram perto de onde o Perola tinha atracado,os guardas ainda estavam por lá,ele pegou na mão de Carmem que olhou estranho pra ele e perguntou:

-O que pensa que está fazendo Capitão Sparrow?

-Só não quero você de perca no meio desses piratas bêbados,tem algum problema com isso?

-Oh...não

Jack continuou a andar e tentou ficar calmo quando um oficial olhou em direção aos dois,mas ao ver que estavam de mão dadas e que a moça andava e conversava tranqüilamente com ele,achou que não havia nenhum problema.

Quando embarcou no Perola,Jack respirou aliviado,e Gibbs o chamou para conversar na cabine e deixou Carmem com o resto da tripulação.

-Vamos,querida,converse,ficará muito por aqui,é melhor se enturmar.

-Ah,tudo,bem-respondeu Carmem e em seguida se virando para os piratas,forçando um sorriso-Olá!

-Olá,boneca-disseram os piratas vindo pra cima dela ,e tocando seu ombro,seus braços,suas mãos,e qualquer outro lugar que o vestido não cobrisse.

Carmem continuava sorrindo mas seus olhos expressavam medo.

-Tem mais alguma mulher por aqui?

-Bem,tem a Anamaria,ela está lá dentro,dormindo-respondeu um dos marujos

-Bem,acho melhor ir me apresentar pra ela então,não é,com licença.

Carmem saiu,se espremendo entre os piratas,e foi procurar por Anamaria

Enquanto isso Jack e Gibbs conversavam na cabine.

-Mas,me diga,Jack,como fez para passar despercebido com ela pelos guardas?

-Peguei na mão dela,conversei com ela,fazendo com ela olhasse pra mim e não em direção aos guardas,e eles não perceberam nada,e nem ela-disse Jack abrindo um sorriso-agora imagine,quando perceberem que ela sumiu,e forem interrogar os guardas,esse oficial dirá que me viu com uma mulher e quando perguntarem porque ele não me abordou ele responderá "Achei que fosse uma prostituta".

-Vai ser um belo de um escândalo,Jack-disse Gibbs

-Nós vamos dar bastante trabalho,Gibbs,pode ter certeza disso.

Carmem andava entre as redes aonde dormiam os marujos quando de repente foi abordada.

-Quem esta aí-era uma voz feminina

Uma mulher pulou de uma das redes e falou:

-Ah,você deve ser a tal Princesa,eu sou Anamaria.

-Ah,sim,prazer em conhece-la.

-Então,o que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah,nada,só fugindo do resto da tripulação.

-Hum...você não pretende usar esse tipo de roupa no navio não é?

-Ah,não eu vou cortar alguns vestidos,deixa-los mais curtos e leves...

-Claro,o Capitão não gostaria de te ver vestida como um homem.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Bem,o capitão não iria trazer uma mulher como você para o navio, e simplesmente não tirar vantagem disso.

-Fique sabendo que o Jack não faria uma coisa dessas comigo!

-Ah,Jack?Já está chamando ele assim?Bem,se não acredita em mim,pergunte a ele mesmo aonde ele está planejando coloca-la para dormir.

Carmem olhou profundamente para Anamaria que sorria,e foi encontrar com Jack em sua cabine.

-Jack,com licença,mas precisa te perguntar uma coisa-Carmem entrou rapidamente e já começou a questionar-aonde eu vou passar a noite?

-Ora,aqui comigo na minha cabine.

-Tem alguma rede disponível?

-Acho que sim-disse Jack sem entender muito bem o que ela queria

-Vou dormir com a tripulação então,com licença.

Carmem se retirou deixando Gibbs e Jack atordoados.

-O que eu diabos foi isso?-perguntou Gibbs

- Mulher e espanhola,não espere atitudes racionais dela.-disse Jack

Jack saiu da cabine,e começou a preparar a saída do barco,precisava zarpar o quanto antes,era melhor não abusar da sorte,então,decidiu aproveitar que estava de noite e nenhum oficial se encontrava por perto para partir .

Carmem estava tendo uma noite horrível,a rede era desconfortável,o piratas fediam a rum,e ela acordava constantemente durante a noite sendo tocada por um deles,então tomou uma decisão.

Jack estava dormindo quando escutou alguém bater na porta da cabine,mandou entrar pois estava muito sonolento para se levantar.

-Com licença,Jack,mas será que eu poderia dormir aqui?

-Carmem?Ora,depois do que você fez,eu não deveria deixar.

-Desculpe.

-Carmem olhava para ele com olhos suplicantes e irresistíveis,mas não tão irresistíveis quanto o sorriso que ela deu quando Jack respondeu sim.

Carmem se acomodou na cama e Jack estendeu o braço chamando para deitar em seu peito,ela hesitou,pois ele estava sem camisa,e ela esperava que essa fosse a única parte do corpo dele que estivesse nua,mas aceitou,deitou-se em seu peito e Jack passou o braço em volta dela.

-Ah,não sei como você consegue viver do mesmo jeito que esses piratas e cheirar tão bem.

-Está brincando comigo,Carmem?

-Não,é verdade.

-Bem,acho que eu tenho uma boa explicação pra isso.

Carmem levantou a cabeça e olhou sorrindo para Jack.

-Eu gostaria de ouvi-la.

-Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow,_luv._

_-_Ah-disse Carmem voltando a deitar a cabeça em seu peito-Isso explica tudo


	5. Não tão Real

_Marilia Quillin, AnnaPadfoot, Lilys Riddle, Yullie Black Uzumaki e a Mary é a Marilia né?Então,muito obrigada a todas vocês!_

Carmem acordou na manhã seguinte e se deparou com a cama vazia,olhou em volta e não encontrou Jack,se sentou e viu que suas malas estavam ali,decidiu começar a reformar seus vestidos,e quando terminou decidiu experimentar um deles,tirou a camisola e quando estava prestes a colocar o vestido a porta se abriu.

-Princesa,está acordada?-Jack entrou perguntando

-Jack!-gritou Carmem-não sabe bater na porta!

-Normalmente eu não preciso bater na porta da minha cabine para entrar...

-Você poderia me dar licença?

-Eu só queria saber se você está com fome,e te mostrar aonde fica a cozinha.

-Eu posso achar sozinha-disse Carmem irritada

-Pode?

-Não-disse Carmem se acalmando

-Eu vou sair e esperar aqui fora...posso?Ou seria muito atrevimento?

-Não,Jack,está bem,obrigada

-Disponha...

Jack respondeu a Carmem e ficou parada na porta olhando para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

-Jack...

-Sim-disse Jack ainda distraído

-SAI!

-Ah,sim-disse Jack num sobressalto-estou indo,estou indo...

Jack finalmente saiu e Carmem se trocou,saindo em seguida.

-Vamos?-perguntou Jack oferecendo o braço para Carmem

-O que é isso?-perguntou Carmem rindo

-É um braço

Carmem olhou para Jack incrédula e respondeu impaciente.

-Isso eu sei,eu quero saber porque você está me oferecendo o seu braço.

-Oh,para que você não se perca de mim no caminho.

-Me perder?Em um navio-disse Carmem rindo

-Não desdenhe o Peróla,é um grande navio,querida.

-Hum,já que é assim-disse Carmem aceitando o barco de Jack

Os dois foram andando pelo navio e Jack mostrava os outros aposentos do navio e contava historias que faziam Carmem rir sem parar.

-Bem,chegamos ao nosso destino,Alteza-disse Jack quando eles chegaram na cozinha.

Carmem se soltou do braço dele e se sentou num banco.

-Me chame de Carmem,por favor

-Porque?Você vê algum problema em ser da Realeza?

-Não é isso,é que...não sei,eu não me acho maior nem melhor que nem ninguém para ser chamada ou até tratada diferente-Carmem falou de cabeça baixa mexendo em um pingente amarrado num cordão que ela carregava em volta do pescoço

-Estranho...

-O que?

-Esse seu colar,você é uma Princesa,devia usar jóias caras,com pedras preciosas...

-Ele é mais valioso do que você pensa,Capitão Sparrow

-Ah é?-Jack pareceu mais interessado

-Não nesse sentido,Jack...ele era da minha mãe,é a única lembrança concreta que eu tenho dela...

-O que aconteceu com ela?

Os olhos de Carmem estavam cheio de lagrimas.

-Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

-Ah,claro,desculpe,tenho que ir agora.-disse Jack virando as costas

-Você não vai ficar aqui comigo?-os olhar de Carmem era suplicante

-Eu tenho um navio para comandar,querida

-Ah,sim claro,que bobagem a minha...-disse Carmem rindo de si mesma

Jack se virou e seguiu em frente.

"O que foi isso?Porque eu estou agindo assim?"pensava Carmem " Ai Diós,eu estou me apaixonando por Jack Sparrow!Justo pelo Jack Sparrow!

"Não,não,eu não sou TÃO insensata assim..."

Carmem se sentou e começou a comer lentamente um pão que estava cortado sobre a mesa "Mas eu estando ou não preciso ter certeza...só convivendo bastante com ele pra saber...e é isso que eu vou fazer"

Carmem terminou de comer e foi ao encontro que estava segurando o leme mas sem mexer,apenas olhando para o mar.

Carmem foi andando até ele e parou ao seu lado também olhando para o mar,assim como ele,ela se distraiu e ficou apenas olhando para o mar,admirando,quando se sentiu observada,se virou para Jack e viu que mais uma vez ele olhava maliciosamente.

-Jack?O que está olhando?

-Suas pernas,são lindas...-ele disse com um sorriso maroto

Carmem riu e disse:

-Só se estiver falando das minhas canelas...o vestido cobre até os meus joelhos,não tem nada de tão interessante no resto.

-Mas nunca vi uma mulher com um vestido que mostrasse tanto,nem mesmo as mulheres de Tortuga.

-Mulheres de Tortuga?-perguntou Carmem indignada,sabendo bem de que tipo de mulher ele falava-você está dizendo que eu vestido é mais vulgar do que o de uma prostituta!

Jack percebeu que ela havia se ofendido,deu um sorriso constrangido e disse:

-Agora você me pegou,_luv_

Carmem olhou para ele indignada e saiu andando em direção a cabine,entrou,e fechou a porta com força,fazendo um estrondo.

Jack seguiu ela com um olhar,e pensou em chamá-la de volta,e pedir desculpas,mas de repente se deu conta do tipo de pensamento que estava tempo sobre ela "Não,não,não vou me deixar dominar por nenhuma mulher...nunca,para quer ter uma só se posso ter várias?Mas não posso negar,ela está tomando conta dos meus pensamentos...ah,isso está,mas ainda bem que eu sei exatamente o que fazer nesse caso"

Depois de traçar uma rota para as Bahamas,já era noite,Jack foi até a dispensa,pegou umas garrafas de rum e foi para sua cabine.

-Agora,vamos te arrancar da minha cabeça,querida Carmem-disse Jack abrindo a porta da cabine

-O que?-perguntou Carmem que estava sendo numa cadeira em frente a uma escrivaninha

Jack se assustou,não lembrava que ela estava lá,mas arranjou uma desculpa.

-Eu disse,agora ,vamos tirar esse...mal entendido da sua cabeça-Jack colocou uma garrafa de rum na frente dela,em cima da escrivaninha-querida Carmem

-Eu tenho certeza de que na foi isso que você disse...

-Mas é isso que eu estou dizendo agora-disse Jack abrindo um sorriso e se sentando na cama

Carmem pegou a garrafa de rum,e deitou na cama.

-Tudo bem,mas nunca mais me compare com aquelas...mulheres,de Tortuga

Jack levantou as duas mãos e disse:

-Nunca mais,palavra de pirata

-Isso significa que eu posso confiar,ou que você está mentindo?

Jack abriu a sua garrafa de rum,bebeu um gole,se inclinou,ficou cara a cara com Carmem e falou:

-Isso significa que você tem que para de agir como se estivesse numa festa da alta sociedade, abrir essa garrafa de rum e beber até cair...

Carmem lançou um olhar provocante para Jack,abriu a garrafa e bebeu um grande gole,depois deitou de costas na cama com os pés virados para a cabeceira.

-Então,vai falar sobre sua mãe agora?

-Minha mãe era pobre,humilde,não tinha sangue azul e existem rumores de que ela uma prostitua quando conheceu meu pai...foi criada em navios mercantes,acostumada com a liberdade,e quando se casou com meu pai...vivia presa em casa,não podia fazer nada espontâneo,não agüentou,e fugiu,simplesmente...sumiu.

-Mas você tinha idade o bastante para se lembrar dela?

-Eu tinha,idade o bastante pra lembrar,pra sentir falta...de uma mulher que não se preocupava comigo,só com a própria diversão...e dizem que eu puxei a ela...-Carmem dá uma pequena risada-Não sou tão Real assim,não é?

Jack começou a acariciar suas pernas levemente,Carmem fechou os olhos,e sorriu

-Continue,Capitão.

Jack foi subindo lentamente,passando a mão pela sua coxa,quando Carmem se sentou,ficando cara a cara com Jack.

-Você está realmente crescendo dentro de mim Jack-disse Carmem sussurrando

-O que você dizer com isso,Princesa?

-Você está tomando conta de mim,dos meus pensamentos,do meu dia a dia,da minha vida...

-Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer,querida-diz Jack em seguida a beijando

Carmem corresponde ao beijo e se deita lentamente na cama,puxando Jack pela camisa.

Então a porta se abre e Gibbs entra.

-Capitão,preciso falar com você

-Agora?

-Aye

-Espere um minuto,um minuto só-disse Jack para Carmem que terminava de beber a garrafa de rum

Jack foi até a porta,ao encontro de Gibbs

-Jack!-chamou Carmem,visivelmente bêbada-um minuto...

-Aye,um minuto-disse Jack fechando a porta

-Um minuto...um minuto...porque acho que mais que isso eu não agüento...-era o que se podia ouvir da voz de Carmem dentro da cabine.

-Diga,Gibbs

-Para que direção estamos indo,Capitão?

-O que?-perguntou Jack indignado

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Bahamas,Gibbs,Bahamas-disse Jack entrando de volta na cabine-não acredito que veio me atrapalhar para perguntar isso

-Porque para Bahamas?

-Porque sim,Gibbs,porque sim-disse Jack olhando para Carmem desesperado

-Oh,aye...boa noite,capitão-disse Gibbs voltando para o convés

-Boa noite Gibbs-disse Jack,balançando as mãos como um sinal para que ele fosse embora

-Pronto,um minuto,não disse?

Jack chegou na cama e se deparou com Carmem dormindo tranqüilamente na cama.

Frustrado se deitou ao lado dela xingando:

-Ah,Gibbs,vou deixar um bom tempo sem uma gota de rum como castigo por isso...

_NA:Essa parte foi mais Jack/Carmem,mas no próximo capitulo vai começar a aventura,prometo!_


	6. Tortuga,sempre Tortuga

NA:Eu disse que ia começar a aventura não é,então,mas para vcs não se decepcionarem,eu vou avisar,a aventura não começa já nesse capitulo,mas já dá pra ter uma idéia de que vai começar a aventura,savvy?Bem,de que qualquer jeito,leiam e descubram ( e se deixarem reviews tbm eu não veria nenhuma problema...)

Jack acordou na manhã seguinte,olhou para o teto por um tempo pensando na chance que havia tido com Carmem na noite passada e no porque a havia perdido,e deu um soco no colchão,escutou um gemido,se virou,e viu Carmem ainda adormecida,se deitou de lado para encara-la melhor,e passou a mão em seu rosto.

-Mas que bela moça você é...

Jack foi passando a mão pelos cabelos dela e sentiu algo,aparentemente em sua orelha,afastou os cabelos negros para ver melhor e viu que era um brinco,prateado em formato de gota,com um pequeno diamante no meio.

Jack arregalou os olhos ao pensar em quanto valia aquele par de brincos,olhou novamente para Carmem para ver se ela ainda dormia,e começou a retirar o brinco de sua orelha,estava quase conseguindo quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso.

-O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Carmem parecendo bastante alerta para quem havia acabado de acordar.

Jack se sentou rapidamente e falou,tentando sorrir:

-Eu percebi algo estranho na sua orelha e estava tentando ver o que era...porque - Jack tirou o sorriso dos lábios e fez uma expressão indignada - está desconfiando de mim?

-Ah,vamos corrigir essa frase,Sparrow,você viu um brinco valioso na minha orelha e estava tentando rouba-lo...e sim,eu estou desconfiando de você.

-Ora,não tenho tempo para ficar discutindo isso com você-disse Jack se levantando da cama e calçando suas botas – sem falar que esse seu sotaque está começando a me irritar!

-Ah – exclamou Carmem indignada – seu rosto também me irrita e eu não falo nada!

-Eu não posso mudar meu rosto! – exclamou Jack gesticulando em frente ao próprio rosto

-E eu não posso mudar meu sotaque!

-Eu tenho uma ótima solução para isso,você não fala comigo e não olha para mim e viveremos todos felizes para sempre! – Jack falava mais alto e gesticulava impacientemente

-Ótimo! –disse Carmem cruzando os braços

-Ótimo! – disse Jack em seguida saindo ás pressas da cabine

Logo que abriu a porta da cabine,Jack trombou Gibbs.

-Ah,Gibbs!A próxima vez que atracarmos em Tortuga,todo o rum que você puder beber ficará por minha conta!

-Posso perguntar o porque,Capitão?

-Você me impediu de cometer um erro enorme!Um erro que se eu cometesse eu ia pagar por ele por um bom tempo,mas que não vou pagar mais,graças á você,que me impediu de comete-lo,_savvy?_

-Ah,aye...bem,disponha.

-Você é um bom homem Gibbs,um bom homem –disse Jack andando de costas até o leme.

Gibbs saiu andando balançando a cabeça sem entender o porque de tanta gratidão,quando se deparou com Carmem que acabava de sair da cabine.

-Hey,bom dia Princesa.

-Ah,bom dia Sr.Gibbs – disse Carmem distraído mas em seguida levantando a cabeça como se tivesse levado um susto – Sr.Gibbs,para onde estamos indo?

-Para as Bahamas

-Como você sabe disso?

-Eu vim até a cabine do Jack para pergunta-lo ontem á noite – respondeu Gibbs olhando para a Princesa,claramente estranhando a pergunta.

-Então não foi um sonho...- disse Carmem para si mesma e em seguida saiu correndo deixando para trás um Gibbs estático,e totalmente perdido.

-Pobre garota,a convivência com o Jack está fazendo mal á ela...

Carmem avistou Jack no leme e foi andando até ele furiosa,dando um tapa em seu ombro quando finalmente o alcançou.

-Não acredito que você fez isso!

-Lá vem você de novo... –murmurou Jack – O que foi que eu fiz?

-É exatamente isso que eu quero saber!

Jack franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Carmem como se ela fosse louca.

-Por acaso eu sou assim?Porque se eu sou,me avise e eu providenciarei uma mudança imediatamente.

-Você me deu rum,se aproveitou disso para me fazer falar sobre minha mãe e ainda por cima...se aproveitou...de mim!Se o Sr.Gibbs não tivesse aparecido o que mais você teria feito comigo?

Jack percebeu que aquele situação era perfeita para criar uma grande confusão na cabeça dela.

-A interrupção do Gibbs não impediu nada,luv...

-O que você quer dizer?Eu caí no sono,e só acordei agora a pouco com você tentando roubar meu brinco!

-Sim,você caiu no sono,mas só por alguns segundos...depois eu te acordei e bem – Jack riu – foi uma ótima noite...

-O que!Ai,por diós,o que aconteceu?Nos fizemos...aquilo? – perguntou Carmem preocupada

-O que exatamente seria "aquilo",querida? – disse Jack sorrindo maliciosamente

-Ora,não é uma palavra que uma donzela como eu deva dizer! –disse Carmem indignada

-Tem certeza que ainda é uma donzela,luv? –disse Jack esticando a mão e acariciando o braço de Carmem.

Carmem ficou boquiaberta e saiu correndo,deixando Jack gargalhando em frente ao leme.

Carmem foi se esconder em uma das celas,e tentava se lembrar de algo mais da noite passada,sentou-se no chão,e viu,por um buraco no casco,o que parecia ser uma ilha ao longe.

Correu de volta para o convés e encontrou novamente com Gibbs.

-Sr.Gibbs,você poderia pedir pro Jack parar naquela ilha?

Gibbs olhou para ela chocado.

-Você não iria quer parar naquela ilha...

-Porque não?Estou precisando de um bom banho...

-Você não iria querer parar em Tortuga,Princesa.

-Vou perguntar mais uma vez,porque não?

-Porque é Tortuga.

-Ah,claro –disse Carmem rindo – e o que mais?

-Você não conhece Tortuga,Princesa

-Mas quero conhecer!Peça para o Jack,por favor!

-Porque você não pede?

-Eu não estou falando com ele...vamos,por favor...

-Tudo bem...

Gibbs foi até o leme e contou á Jack o pedido da Princesa,que atendeu(com segundas intenções,é claro).

Quando atracaram em tortuga,Carmem saiu sozinha a procura de um hotel e Jack e Gibbs(obviamente) foram ao "Faithful Bride".

Lá havia uma grande festa e um certo grupos de piratas se destacavam,com uma mesa cheia de rum ,várias mulheres em volta e grandes peças de ouro jogadas pela mesa.

Jack e Gibbs se aproximaram de alguns piratas que conversavam,aparentemente sobre os outros que esbanjavam riquezas no bar.

-Ahoy,_mate,_o que está acontecendo ali? –perguntou Jack á um deles

-Parece que eles acharam uma nova fonte de tesouros...coisa sobrenatural pelo jeito – Jack e Gibbs se entreolharam – escute,parece que eles vão para um certo ponto do mar,e oferecem uma bela jóia,que seja de uma bela moça,para uma tal de Medusa...em troca ela lhes dá um mapa para um tesouro de acordo com o valor que a jóia tem...para ela é claro.

-E sempre o mapa é legitimo? – perguntou Jack

-Aye –respondeu o outro pirata

-O que essa Medusa ganha com isso,que valor essa jóia tem para ela? –perguntou Jack

-Ora,parece que ela faz feitiços,para ficar mais bela,e usa essas jóias para isso...quanto mais bela a jóia e a dona,mais "grata" ela fica.

-Isso me parece muito interessante... – disse Jack enquanto ele e Gibbs iam em direção a uma mesa.

Os dois se sentaram e Gibbs perguntou:

-Porque capitão?

-Eu me pergunto se a Princesa trouxe sua coroa com ela na viagem? –disse Jack

-Hum...o que exatamente você está planejando,Jack?

-Como você pode ver,Carmem é uma bela moça... e com certeza sua coroa deve ser uma jóia quase inestimável...se levarmos sua coroa até Medusa,além do resgate da Princesa,teremos o tesouro.

-Parece que essa Princesa é mais valiosa do que pensávamos Jack...e vou admitir, essa é uma grande idéia...

-Não é uma questão de criatividade,Gibbs,e sim de estratégia...lembre-se,é sempre uma questão de estratégia...


	7. Trocas,perseguições e algo mais

_NA:Amo,amo,amo reviews!E agora vou precisar muuuuuito delas,porque voltaram as aulas e eu preciso de um estimulo senão eu desanimo e esqueço da fic,viu?_

_Ah,que surpresa ótima eu tive,achei que ninguém ia gostar dos momentos Jack/Carmem,serio! Mas,para aqueles gostam esse capitulo vai ser ótimo!E provavelmente o próximo também!_

_Bem,vamos a fic agora!_

-Agora,Gibbs,temos de colocar essa estratégia em prática,aye? – disse Jack em seguida se levantando e indo em direção á mesa dos piratas que chamavam a atenção de todos no bar.

-Hey,são vocês que fizeram o tal acordo com Medusa? – perguntou Jack para os piratas que se calaram ao ouvi-lo.

-Aye,porque? – perguntou de volta um dos piratas

-Porque eu gostaria de fazer um acordo com vocês...

-Diga.

-Bem,eu ouvi a historia de vocês e pensei que também poderia ganhar uma boa quantia fazendo esse acordo...e gostaria que vocês me dissessem aonde eu encontro essa Medusa.

-Ora,não vejo vantagem para nós nessa história...

-Talvez se ganhassem uma boa recompensa mudariam de idéia?

Os piratas se entreolharam e Jack olhou sorrindo para Gibbs.

-Aye,mas ainda temos que negociar esse recompensa... – respondeu finalmente o pirata

-Então,temos um acordo – disse Jack estendendo a mão para o pirata que lhe deu um aperto de mão como resposta – então,vamos até o meu navio para que negociar sua recompensa.

Jack se levantou e os piratas também,e como estavam em um grande grupo Gibbs comentou:

-Jack,você acha sensato irmos só nós dois com esse bando...não há mais ninguém da tripulação no Perola.

Jack se virou para os outros piratas e avisou que só iriam dois,os piratas hesitaram mas acabaram concordando.

Enquanto caminhavam até o Pérola,Jack olhava em volta a procura de Carmem,arrependido de ter deixado ela sozinha,sem nem perguntar aonde ela estaria.

Jack,Gibbs e os dois piratas chegaram ao Perola Negra e Jack os levou até a parte do navio onde eles guardavam o que restava do dinheiro que roubavam,haviam dois baús e sacos cheios de moedas de ouro,os homens se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Vamos querer aqueles dois – disse um dos homens apontando em direção aos baús

-Tudo bem então,peguem,levem para o seu navio,depois me dêem o mapa e podem vir pegar outro.

Os homens foram em direção ao baú e pegaram levando-o para fora do Pérola.

-Jack,você está louco?Isso é quase todo o dinheiro que temos! - exclamou Gibbs

-Mas não é nada perto do dinheiro que vamos ganhar... – disse Jack sorrindo

Jack e Gibbs voltaram ao cais e encontraram com os piratas voltando para o Perola.

-Meu mapa? – pediu Jack estendendo a mão

O pirata colocou um pedaço de papel na mão de Jack.Jack abriu e o examinou.

-É legitimo? – perguntou Jack,o pirata confirmou – você me dá sua palavra?

-Aye – respondeu o pirata

-Hum...podem ir pegar o resto – disse Jack para os piratas dando licença para eles subirem no Perola.

-Gibbs,fique de olho neles,vou procurar pela Carmem – disse Jack saindo em seguida.

Enquanto isso,Carmem chegava ao Faithful Bride,procurando por Jack,entrou no bar andando com dificuldade entre as mesas e tomando cuidado para não entrar no meio de uma briga entre bêbados,Carmem olhava por todos os lados sem ver nenhum sinal de Jack,quando homens na mesa ao lado de onde ela estava chamaram a atenção dela.

-Posso te ajudar,boneca? – era o resto do bando dos piratas com quem Jack havia feito o acordo.

-Estou procurando por uma pessoa...Capitão Jack Sparrow,do Perola Negra,vocês o viram por aqui?

-Ah -disse o pirata sorrindo e olhando para seus companheiros que também riam - o Jack saiu um pouco,mas ele já volta,sente-se,beba alguma coisa –disse um dos piratas

Um outro homem puxou uma cadeira e quando Carmem se sentou,o homem colocou um copo de rum em sua frente.Carmem tentou recusar mas ao ver que era minoria decidiu beber,quando um homem que estava a olhando de longe á um certo tempo se aproximou.

-Princesa?Princesa Carmem,é você? Por Deus,é a Princesa espanhola desaparecida! – disse homem olhando pra ela incrédulo

"Desaparecida?" pensou Carmem,mas em seguida esqueceu disso ao lembrar que todos olhavam para ela com péssima intenções.

-Desculpe,mas tenho que ir –disse Carmem se levantando

-Ah,você não vai a lugar nenhum,boneca – disse um dos piratas que estavam na mesa com ela,se levantando

Carmem olhou para trás e saiu correndo,desviando das pessoas que tentavam agarra-la passando entre mesas e usando as como proteção.

Os piratas que estavam com ela agora lutavam com os outros que também a queriam.Mas dois deles a seguiram para fora o bar,e gritavam enquanto a seguiam:

-Não se preocupe,Alteza,não vamos te machucar,você provavelmente valeria menos se nós fizemos isso!

Carmem correu,sem destino,até que foi encurralada por mais dois piratas que chegaram pelo o outro lado da rua.Carmem se desesperou e apenas uma coisa veio a sua cabeça:

-Jack! –gritou Carmem

Jack que estava a procurando numa rua próxima ouviu seus gritos e correu,seguindo o som da sua voz,quando a viu de longe e os quatro piratas se aproximando.

-Ah,se eu soubesse que ela arranjaria confusão assim,não teria a deixado sozinha –murmurou Jack em seguida correndo em direção á ela.

-Jack!Jack!Ja – gritava Carmem quando de repente Jack apareceu e a pegou no colo jogando a em seu ombro e continuou correndo.

-Bom te ver Jack! – disse Carmem rindo.

Jack fez uns caminhos por umas ruas escuras e se escondeu atrás de algumas caixas,colocou Carmem sentada e perguntou:

-Você está bem? –Carmem apenas olhou para Jack com os olhos arregalados e em seguida abriu um grande sorriso –Carmem,você está... –Jack foi interrompido pelo beijo que Carmem deu.

Jack não conseguia acreditar mas correspondeu ao beijo,Carmem beijou seu pescoço e continuou,indo para a orelha,quando uma das caixas em volta caiu fazendo um estrondo.

-Quem está aí? –disse uma voz masculina.

-Acho melhor irmos pro Perola.-disse Carmem rindo.

Carmem saiu correndo e Jack foi atrás dela,e ela não diminuiu o ritmo até embarcar no Perola,quando foi andando até a cabine de Jack e abriu a porta olhando para ele,que estava parado,distante,olhando para ela.

-Venha,Jack,ou vou ter que te buscar? –disse Carmem sorrindo e indo e direção a Jack que agora sorria,em seguida o puxando pela camisa para dentro da cabine.Carmem o deixou em frente a cama,fechou a porta,voltou a encara-lo e sussurrou com um sorriso antes de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado:

-Somos só você e eu agora,_savvy_?


	8. Entre amor

_NA:Recadinhos para quem deixou review!_

_Mary:Ah,querida, até eu queria ser a Carmem(em certas horas)._

_Perola:Nossa,adoro suas reviews!Obrigada!E essas "frases de efeito" no final do capitulo são um toque especial só meu,se vir isso em outra fic,avise,porque é plagio!_

_E Lilys,risada maléfica pra você,a parte picante fica por conta da imaginação de vocês.E sobre fics novas,até que ta aparecendo bastante agora neh?Eu me pergunto se é por causa do Baú da Morte ou de você..._

_Lívia:Ebaaaaa,mais uma leitora!Obrigada pela review!_

_Hina:Que bom que vc gostou da fic,e da Carmem!Adoro sua fic tbm!_

_Agora...a fic,vai ser como se fosse um capitulo dividido em duas partes,e essa primeira parte vai ter a letra de uma musica que chama Solament te lo doy a ti de uma banda que chama Natalia y la forquetina,pra quem não tem nenhum programa pra baixar a musica,meu horário de atendimento no é sábado e domingo o dia inteiro e segunda á sexta a partir das 18:30,ok?A musica é em espanhol,eu só vou colocar a letra traduzida aqui.Mas se vocês quiserem,podem simplesmente ignorar a musica..._

_Nossa que NA gigante..._

* * *

_**Entre Amor...**_

Jack acordou na manhã seguinte abriu um sorriso ao se lembrar da noite passada,se virou para olhar Carmem,mas ela já estava acordada e olhava para ele com o braço apoiado na cama e mão na cabeça.

-Te assustei? –disse ela sorrindo

-Como se fosse possível me assustar com esse rosto –disse Jack sorrindo

-Ah,mas se eu soubesse que bastava uma noite para você virar o Sr.Romântico eu tinha feito isto antes... –disse Carmem rindo

_Não serei aquela que não quis dizer,tudo o que aconteceu essa noite que eu e você_

Jack não esperou ela terminar a frase e começou a beijar seu pescoço,Carmem fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Você gostou? –perguntou Jack.

-Do que,dos beijos agora ou da noite passada?

-Da noite passada

-Bem...tenho que admitir...foi assim meio que –Carmem estava séria – a melhor coisa que eu fiz na minha vida.

_Nos olhamos,nos olhos,descobrimos o que há por dentro_

Carmem abriu um sorriso,e Jack se deitou a lado dela.

-Agora eu te assustei... –disse Carmem rindo

-Não,querida,eu sou capitão Jack Sparrow,eu sei como satisfazer uma mulher...

-Ah,claro,eu tinha esquecido que você teve muitas outras antes de mim...e que terá muitas depois de mim também...uma mulher em cada porto não é Jack?

-É...quer dizer,era,mas agora eu pretendo passar por muito portos com uma só...-disse Jack se virando para Carmem e acariciando seu rosto.

-Ah,mas que homem galante você está me saindo,Capitão Sparrow –disse Carmem o beijando em seguida.

_Não serei aquela que nunca quis ver o bonito do amor,que sentimos eu e você_

-Está sendo ótimo passar um tempo com você,minha Princesa,mas eu tenho um navio para comandar... –disse Jack se levantando

-Isso,se aproveite de mim e depois me deixe...- disse Carmem colocando a mão na testa como se estivesse fizesse um drama e em seguida rindo.

Jack riu com ela e levantou o lençol,procurando por sua camisa.

-Jack! –exclamou Carmem

-O que? –Jack se virou para Carmem e viu que ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas - Não acredito nisso...você não está com vergonha de mim está?

-Um pouco –disse Carmem fazendo sinal com os dedo indicador e o polegar

Jack se levantou colocou a calça falando:

-Mas vai perder esse pouco...hoje a noite...o que foi? –ele perguntou ao ver que Carmem olhava para ele sorrindo.

-Nada,estou só olhando...

-Ah,para quem estava com vergonha...

-Tenho vergonha do meu corpo...não do seu

_Olhamos nossos corpos e tocamos o que há por dentro..._

-É um novo tipo de vergonha,uma vergonha seletiva –disse Jack e Carmem concordou com a cabeça – você está cada vez mais esperta Carmem,está começando a me assustar...-disse Jack enquanto andava até a porta da cabine já vestido.

Carmem ficou deitada na cama agarrada no lençol aonde Jack dormira,quando pensou "Então você está se apaixonando por Jack Sparrow,um pirata..." Carmem então falou em voz alta como se estivesse conversando com sua mente:

_Tudo o que eu quero dizer,é que tenho tanto para você_

_Tudo que um dia imaginei,não posso parar de te olhar_

-Sim ele é um pirata...o MEU pirata...

Carmem se levantou se levantou e se vestiu,saiu da cabine e encontrou com Gibbs.

_Tudo o que há dentro de mim,_

_Eu só dou para você_

_Se você vem me transformo em mágica_

_E não consegue parar de me olhar_

-Teve uma boa noite,Princesa? -Gibbs perguntou,mas pela expressão dele ela percebeu que ela já sabia como tinha sido a noite dela.

-Ai,não,o Jack já contou para todo mundo não é?

_Não serei aquela que não quis dizer,tudo o que aconteceu essa noite que eu e você_

-Não,ele não precisava,nós escutamos vocês dois...

Carmem sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e colocou as mãos sobre elas.

-Tudo bem...com licença Sr.Gibbs –disse Carmem continuando sua procura por Jack

em seguida,deixando Gibbs rindo.

_Nos tocamos lentamente,descobrimos o que há por dentro_

Carmem continuou andando e avistou Jack no leme,e ficou observando de longe,o jeito engraçado que ele consultava sua bússola,e olhar encantado que ele lançava para o mar.

_Tudo o que eu quero dizer,é que tenho tanto para você_

_Tudo que um dia imaginei,não posso parar de te olhar_

Carmem decidiu ir até ele,para tirar uma duvida que estava na sua cabeça desde a noite anterior.

-Jack?

-Aye...oh é você –disse Jack abrindo um sorriso que Carmem retribuiu.

_Tudo o que há dentro de mim,_

_Eu só dou para você_

_Se você vem me transformo em mágica_

_E não consegue parar de me olhar_

-Jack,ontem a noite...naquele bar,um homem disse que eu era a "Princesa Espanhola desaparecida"...eu fiquei um pouco preocupada...você tem certeza de que esclareceu tudo para o meu pai?

Jack arregalou os olhos mas disfarçou,virando de costas para Carmem fingindo estar vendo algo no horizonte.

-Sim,sim,tenho certeza...

-Bem,acho melhor eu escrever uma carta,a próxima vez que aportarmos eu arranjo um jeito de enviar...

-Claro,é uma ótima idéia!

Carmem seguiu em direção á cabine e Jack se virou de volta para o leme,pensando no que fazer.

Carmem estava andando quando alguém a pegou pelo braço,e a puxou,ela se virou e viu que era Anamaria.

-Venha comigo,e não fale nada.-disse ela levando Carmem até as celas

-O que foi? –disse Carmem nervosa massageando o braço.

-Olha,eu só estou contando isso por que eu não acho certo o que eles estão fazendo com você,acho uma covardia –Carmem agora olhava para ela intrigada –Jack está mentindo para você,ele te seqüestrou,seu pai não sabe aonde você está e nem o que aconteceu com você,e ele provavelmente está mentindo sobre esse amor que sente por você.

Carmem estava estática,tentando absorver todas aquelas informações e nem teve tempo de responder.

-Se não acredita em mim,venha comigo eu tenho como provar.

Anamaria saiu andando de volta ao convés,Carmem hesitou mas foi atrás.

_**E ódio...**_

Enquanto isso,Jack havia convocado Gibbs para uma reunião de emergência em sua cabine.

-O que foi,Capitão?- perguntou gibbs preocupado enquanto fechava a porta.

-Ela está desconfiando...a Princesa está desconfiando.O que eu faço Gibbs?

-Acho que agora é tarde,Capitão,você está muito envolvido com ela.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Bem,você podia ter mantido essa historia de passeio até ela entrar no navio e depois tranca-la numa cela,como uma refém qualquer...mas você levou essa mentira longe demais,Jack,você disse que não se deixaria encantar por ela,mas já está deixando de pensar como um pirata...

-Ainda há tempo para corrigir – disse Jack,tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar e pensar como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ele e Carmem,tentando pensar como um pirata... – é só tranca-la numa das celas e deixa-la lá até quando voltarmos a Espanha para pegar o resgate...nós damos um jeito de pegar a coroa dela...

Jack abriu a porta e chamou por Carmem,ela passou correndo por ele,como se fugisse,Jack olhou para o lado e viu Anamaria parecendo estar escondida,e logo entendeu o que havia acontecido,e saiu correndo atrás de Carmem,que foi até as celas onde Jack a encurralou.

-Não pode se esconder de mim no meu navio,querida.

Jack foi até ela,a pegou pelo braço e a trancou em uma cela.

Carmem foi o mais perto possível de Jack,segurando nas barras da cela e perguntou:

-Porque você fez isso comigo? –seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

-Eu vivo disso,_luv_ –disse Jack olhando nos olhos dela

-Piratas malditos vivem disso –o olhar de Carmem agora estava carregado de raiva

-Então eu acho que eu sou um pirata maldito.-disse Jack se aproximando dela como se fosse beija-la.

Carmem se afastou,e sentou no chão da cela.

-É o que parece. –Jack abriu um sorriso após ouvir as palavras de Carmem e se retirou.

_**Existe uma linha tênue...**_


	9. Difícil

Carmem ficou sentada no chão da cela,com a cabeça encostada no casco do navio,os olhos fechados,as lágrimas rolando livremente pelo rosto.De repente ela escutou passos,abriu os olhos por instinto,mas quando pensou em quem seria,fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo.

-Como você fica linda quando está dormindo,minha Princesa –era a voz de Jack,no mesmo que a encantava na manhã do mesmo dia,mas que agora,a fazia se sentir triste,a fazia chorar...

-E quando eu estou sofrendo?Como eu fico? –disse Carmem abrindo os olhos.

-Linda,é claro,como sempre –respondeu Jack

"_Esse tom,esse olhar...eu me sinto tão enganada...tão.._."

-Pare de brincar comigo,Jack! –gritou Carmem de repente,surpreendo Jack.

-Tudo bem,então –disse Jack colocando a chave na fechadura da cela e a abrindo,mas parando por ali –Está com fome?

Jack segurava um prato farto de comida,Carmem apenas brincava com a renda da barra de seu vestido.

-Sim. –respondeu sem olhar para Jack

Jack se aproximou dela e estendeu o braço,lhe oferecendo o prato.

-Eu disse que estava com fome,e não que queria comer...-disse Carmem quebrando o silêncio .

-Tudo bem,vou deixar isso aqui –disse Jack se abaixando e colocando o prato cuidadosamente no chão.

-Você deve estar com frio,quer um cobertor,ou uma rede? –perguntou Jack acariciando o braço de Carmem –quero te deixar o mais confortável possível,minha princesa.

-Sabe –disse Carmem encarando Jack pela primeira vez – eu não gosto de quando você minha chama de "sua princesa",quer dizer,não é que me irrite mas...não faz diferença,não para mim,porque para as outras mulheres é como um elogio ser chamada de princesa,mas para mim não,é apenas...a verdade.

Jack abriu um sorriso e respondeu:

-Então eu vou providenciar um novo apelido gracioso para você,Alteza –Jack se levantou e fez uma reverência.

Jack foi até a porta da cela,saiu,e a trancou novamente.

-Boa noite –ele disse

-Como se fosse possível... –respondeu Carmem

-Se você quiser,pode passar a noite comigo na cabine...e lhe garanto que seria ótimo –disse Jack com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios

-Não,obrigada,eu lhe garanto que ficarei bem melhor aqui –Carmem disse amargamente olhando para Jack.

O sorriso de Jack subitamente sumiu,e sua expressão mudou,ele estava sério e Carmem se surpreendeu ao perceber que,mesmo tentando esconder,estava claro que ele havia se sentido ofendido.

Jack saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra,deixando Carmem perdida em seus pensamentos.

"_Qual é problema dele?Ele muda de atitude comigo de uma hora para outra,e espera que eu o entenda?Qual Jack ele será a próxima vez que vier me ver?O Jack que me ama,ou o pirata?_"

Carmem dormiu com essa duvida na cabeça,mas quando acordou na manhã seguinte,ela foi esclarecida.Carmem acordou,e sentiu que havia dormido bem,e que alguém havia colocado um cobertor sobre ela.Decidiu perguntar á Anamaria,que estava parada em frente á cela.

-Quem pôs isso em mim? –perguntou Carmem levantando o cobertor.

-Jack ficou acordado,até tarde,não conseguia dormir,acho que estava preocupado com você –respondeu Anamaria,abrindo um sorriso após essas palavras-então...deve ter sido ele...

Carmem não conseguiu conter um sorriso,por causa de Anamaria,e do pensamento que veio a sua cabeça após a resposta dela:

"_Parece que o Jack pirata resolveu dar uma folga..._"

-Então,porque você está aqui? –perguntou Carmem

-Jack me disse para vigiar você...mas como eu sei e o Jack também é claro,que você não seria capaz de destruir estas celas com um garfo,e nem organizar um motim –as duas riram juntas – eu tenho certeza que ele mandou aqui para conversar com você,saber o que está sentindo...essas coisas.

Anamaria se sentou de frente para a cela,bem perto das barras e disse:

-Sabe,é bom ver o Jack assim,preocupado com você,porque ele nunca agiu assim com mulher alguma,e agora que ele sente essa coisa diferente,ele não sabe o que fazer...então,espero que você entenda.

-É difícil,muito difícil,ele realmente me deixa...louca –Carmem disse rindo e fazendo Anamaria rir também –é verdade,em todos os sentidos!

As duas riram juntas por um bom tempo,até que Anamaria ficou séria de repente e disse:

-Olha,me desculpe ter te contado tudo assim.É que...eu acho que se eles querem ser piratas,eles tem que cometer os crimes,e admitir isso!O jeito que eles brincaram com você...

-Tudo bem,pelo menos eu sabia o que estava acontecendo,com quem eu estava lidando,não fiquei achando que homem que eu amava tinha passado a me odiar de repente...ou coisa parecida.

-Por falar nele...

Anamaria estava olhando para o lado,e Carmem se inclinou pelas barras para ver também,e avistou Jack chegando andando daquele jeito bêbado "_Mas encantador..._" de sempre.

-O que foi? –disse Jack parando e olhando confuso para as duas que olhavam para ele.

-Nada,Capitão –disse Anamaria se levantando e saindo.

Jack acompanhou ela saindo com o olhar,e as sobrancelhas franzidas,e depois voltar a olhar para Carmem que também olhava para ele,mas que ao encontrar seu olhar,abaixou a cabeça.Jack se abaixou em frente á ela e perguntou:

-Como foi sua noite? –perguntou Jack

-Poderia ser pior... –disse Carmem mas ao ver que Jack estava sério outra vez continuou – não é isso,é que...se eu não estivesse com esse cobertor que _você_ me deu,a noite teria sido bem pior.

Carmem abriu um sorriso e Jack retribuiu.

-Parece que estamos bem mais amigáveis hoje,não é? –disse Jack

-É mas...-Carmem estava desistindo mas o ao ver o olhar interessado de Jack continuou –eu não sei,estou confusa...você não facilita as coisas também?

-Eu! –exclamou Jack –o que eu fiz?

-Cada vez que você vem falar comigo você age de um jeito...uma hora você é um Jack maravilhoso,que eu amo,e que eu sei que se importa comigo...mas em outra você é um outro Jack,um pirata sem escrúpulos,nojento,que eu simplesmente tenho vontade de dar um tiro na cabeça! –Carmem e Jack se olhavam nos olhos o tempo todo –Me diga,que Jack está falando comigo agora?

Jack desviou o olhar de Carmem e respondeu olhando para o chão:

-O Jack que se importa com você...em nome do pirata...

-Ah que ótimo! –disse Carmem se levantando e indo para o outro lado da cela,ficando de costas para Jack.

Jack pegou a chave,abriu a cela e entrou,ficando um pouco atrás de Carmem.

-Lembra que você escutou aquela conversa entre eu e o Gibbs,eu disse que ia arranjar um jeito de pegar sua coroa...

-Sim... –disse Carmem ainda de costas

-Então,acontece que eu procurei por ela nas suas coisas e... –Jack escutou Carmem rindo.

-E não achou não é?

-Você não trouxe?

-Claro que trouxe.

-Onde está?

-Eu não vou te contar...

Jack se aproximou de Carmem,acariciou o braços dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Vamos,é só uma coroa,se você me der,nós acabamos logo isso...e poderemos ficar juntos,e fazer "aquilo" de novo –Jack riu após dizer isso

Carmem se afastou,indo para o canto da cela,agora de frente para Jack,mas com os braços cruzados e olho para o lado oposto.

-Nó temos um problema aqui por acaso?Porque se tiver,me diga –disse Jack indo até Carmem e ficando bem perto dela.

-Porque você mentiu para mim?Você queria me seqüestrar,isso eu sei...mas porque você continuou? –Carmem perguntou

-Eu não sei...

-Você não sabe! –Carmem agora gritava –você brinca assim comigo e não sabe o porque!Você não sabe como tudo isso é difícil isso é pra mim,eu nunca tive motivos para desconfiar de ninguém,e nunca desconfiei,e você aparece e me prova que eu estava errada em fazer isso...e...é tão difícil! –Carmem gritava com lagrimas nos olhos.

Jack segurou Carmem pelos ombros e a puxou para bem perto dele.

-E você acha que não é difícil pra mim?Você acha que isso não me atinge?Vou te contar uma coisa,isso me atinge,e me atinge de um jeito que eu nunca achei que pudesse atingir,então,não fale sobre isso comigo como se eu não entendesse,porque isso é difícil para mim também. –disse Jack

-Claro,você deve estar odiando ganhar todo esse dinheiro ás minhas custas não é Jack,ah pelo amor de Deus...

-Eu queria –disse Jack num tom mais alto que o dela,mas quando ela terminou de falar e voltou ao seu tom normal –eu queria que você não fosse linda e encantadora assim...porque esse foi o verdadeiro problema...nada disso teria acontecido se eu não sentisse essa...coisa por você...

Carmem sorriu e tentou beija-lo,mas ele se afastou.

-E agora eu quero me livrar disso... –disse Jack se afastando dela e indo em direção á porta.

-Mas você não vai conseguir... –Jack havia saído e agora trancava a cela –sabe por que? –

Jack parou em frente a cela,e ficou olhando curioso para ela,que respondeu a própria pergunta sorrindo,como se divertisse com a situação:

-Porque eu não vou deixar...


	10. Hora do acordo

Carmem foi acordada no dia seguinte por Anamaria.

-Hei, Princesa, acorde.Jack está com saudades.

-O que? –perguntou Carmem levantando a cabeça

-Jack pediu pra te acordar e te levar para cabine dele, e não falou porque, então eu acho que ele deve estar querendo te ver e não quer admitir.

-Tenho quase certeza de que não é isso –disse Carmem se levantando

Anamaria abriu a cela e Carmem saiu, as duas foram conversando no caminho.

-Achei que ele ia se afastar de mim, ele pareceu meio assustado comigo ontem. –disse Carmem

-Porque?

-Uma coisa que eu disse...

-Hum...não vai contar não é?

-Não,acho que o Jack não iria gostar...Do jeito que ele é orgulhoso, se eu contasse o que ele me disse ontem,ele ficaria muito bravo.

-Não tem problema, você vai acabar me contando mesmo, chegamos.

Carmem parou em frente à cabine,suspirou e abriu a porta.

-Oh,Princesa,aí está você –disse Jack se levantando da cadeira em frente á escrivaninha.

-Princesa?Não conseguiu arranjar outro apelido para mim? –disse Carmem rindo

-Não...ainda não,mas,não é sobre isso que eu quero falar –disse Jack indo em direção a Carmem e colocando a mão em suas costas e levando até a cama,onde ela se sentou.

-Jack,você está diferente.

-Você decidiu atacar,eu estou fechando minha guarda.

-Ah –Carmem abriu um sorriso maroto –não vai adiantar,você ainda me ama...

Carmem se levantou e ficou cara a cara com Jack,como se fosse beijá-lo,mas ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez se sentar novamente e se distanciou um pouco,voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

-È melhor você parar com isso,ou eu vou chamar o outro Jack para você.

-Ele me ama tambem...

-Ah é mesmo,então porque ele te jogou naquela cela?

-Porque ele não percebeu isso ainda.

Jack ficou sem resposta mas abriu um sorriso.

-Tudo bem,é melhor nós pararmos com esse assunto...onde está a sua coroa?

-Eu não-vou-dizer –disse Carmem se levantando e indo até a porta.

-É melhor você dizer.

Carmem se virou para Jack e foi andando até a ele.

-E posso saber porque?

-Porque o outro Jack disse que se você não desse,nós íamos jogar ela para Medusa com você junto...

-O que?Medusa?Jack do que você está falando? –Carmem estava indignada

-É uma criatura do mar,que se nós oferecermos um jóia de uma bela moça para ela,ganhamos um tesouro como recompensa –Jack falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Oh,e a bela moça têm que ser oferecida junto por acaso? –carmem disse acompanhando Jack com o olhar enquanto ele ia até a escrivaninbha e se sentava colocando os pés em cima da mesa.

-Não,mas se a bela moça não quiser dar a bela jóia,é isso que vai acontecer –disse Jack com um sorriso maroto -pelo menos nesse caso.

-Eu não vou dar a coroa –disse Carmem olhando com uma expressão firme para Jack

-Tudo bem...ponha um belo vestido,arrume o cabelo e ponha sua coroa –disse Jack indo em direção á porta

-Pra que tudo isso? –perguntou Carmem se virando para Jack após ele passar por ela.

-Talvez ela nós dê um tesouro mais valioso se nós mostramos o quão bela você realmente –Jack disse sorrindo.

-Oh,olá Jack pirata,quanto tempo não te vejo!

Jack ficou sério e saiu da cabine,deixando Carmem furiosa.

Carmem vestiu um elegante vestido branco,tirou a coroa de seu esconderijo (uma gaveta ciom fundo falso da escrivaninha do proprio Jack),se sentou em frente á um espelho,fez duas tranças no cabelo,as prendeu atrás da cabeça deixando o resto do cabelo solto,e quando colocava a coroa,Jack entrou.

-Ah,mas que bela jóia é essa coroa...onde estava? –Jack disse com um sorriso mas depois pareceu curioso.

-Na sua escrivaninha –disse Carmem tranquilamente se olhando no espelho,dando os toques finais no penteado.

-O que? –disse Jack arregalando os olhos –mas...é impossivel,eu procurei...nas _suas _coisas –Jack pareceu entender de repente –muita esperta,Alteza.

Carmem se levantou e Jack a olhou dos pés a cabeça,e abriu um sorriso.

-Oh,você está linda...parece uma noiva... –Jack passou o braço pela cintura de Carmem e a puxou para perto. –Nós podiamos fazer um casamento aqui no navio mesmo, e olha que idéia brilhante eu tive,depois que casarmos,você vai viver aqui comigo no pProla,e vai deixar de ser uma Princesa,não vai mais precisar da sua coroa,aí nós jogamos ela no mar e pegamos o tesouro,e guardamos para os nossos pequenos Jack quando eles vierem...eu acho que essa é uma ótima proposta para você,porque vai ser dificil para você arranjar um pretendente se seu pai descobrir os que nós fizemos...

Carmem ficou um silêncio por um tempo,pensando,mas sua expressão não era muito agradavel,Jack olhava para ela esperando uma resposta,sorrindo,mas apenas recebeu um tapa.

-Como você se atreve?Você esqueceu que eu estou vestida como uma noiva porque você está preste a me jogar no mar?E ainda me insulta! –Carmem havia se desvencilhado de Jack e estava do lado oposto da cabine. – e eu nunca casaria com um pirata!

-Mas eu não sou o pirata,eu sou o bom Jack agora!Eu juro!

-Então, "bom Jack",desista dessa ideia de tesouro,e aí eu posso pensar na sua proposta...

-Eu **não** vou desistir dessa idéia Carmem –Jack falava num tom serio agora.

-Então você é o Jack pirata...olha,se você vai ser o Jack pirata,seja integralmente,porque estou cansada dessas mudanças de humor.

-Aaaah,eu não consigo! –disse Jack gesticulando irritado.

-Tudo bem –disse Carmem indo até a porta –então eu vou te obrigar.

Carmem saiu da cabine e foi andando,Jack a seguia.

-Carmem!Carmem!O que você vai fazer!Responda,mulher.

Carmem chegou ao convés e viu que todos estavam reunidos lá provavelmente esperando por ela e Jack,Carmem parou um pouco,olhando para todos,mas escutou a voz de Jack e seguiu em frente.

Carmem pisou na prancha e olhou para Jack que gritou:

-Carmem,não!

-Deixe-a Capitão,nós vamos pegar o tesouro de qualquer jeito –disse Marty

-Aye –disse Jack disfarçando –continue,Alteza.

Carmem subiu na prancha e foi andando lentamente segurando a barra do vestido,enquanto Jack ia se aproximando lentamente,até que chegou aonde começava a prancha,e Carmem havia chegado na ponta da prancha,se se virou de frente para ele,e abriu os braços,como se equilibrasse.

-Isso!Volte... –Jack sussurrou esperançoso

Carmem olhou diretamente parou Jack,e jogou o corpo para trás,caindo no mar,Jack arregalou os olhos e percebeu que estava com o braço esticado para ela,e sem pensar duas vezes subiu na beirada,e mergulhou.

Debaixo d'agua,Jack viu Carmem afundando lentamente,mas de repente,viu algo passar por ela,uma sombra negra,e ela começou a afundar mais rapidamente,seus olhos fecharam,e a coroa,afundou como se fosse levada,e Carmem voltou a afundar lentamente.

Jack nadou até e ela escutou uma voz feminina falar com ele:

-Foi bom negociar com você,Capitão Sparrow.

Jack pegou Carmem e a levou para a superficie,e agradeceu a si mesmo por ter parado perto de uma pequena ilha,para onde levou Carmem desmaiada.

Jack a arrsatou para fora do mar,a colocou no colo e tentou acorda-la,mas se distraiu ao ver uma garrafa vindo do mar,até a ilha.Jack deitou Carmem na areia e foi pegar a garrafa,tirou a tampa,e pegou o papel,que estava dentro,era um mapa.

-Mas que criatura marinha mais conservadora você é,dona Medusa.

Jack ouviu Carmem tossindo,e correu até ela,se agachou ao seu lado.

-Você está bem? –Jack segurou seus ombros para ajudá-la a sentar

-Não me toque!

-O que? –Jack ficou indignado –eu te salvo e você faz isso!

-Como se você não tivesse segundas intenções,não é Jack? –disse Carmem se afastando dele.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Se eu morresse,você não receberia o meu resgate!Não me diga que não pensou nisso!

-Eu não... –era primeira vez que Jack era realmente inocente de laguma acusação.

-Capitão! –era um marujo do Perola que agora estava mais próximo da ilha,que havia jogado uma corda na beira da ilha.

-Vamos –disse Jack para Carmem que ficou sentada no mesmo lugar –eu vou te levar para casa agora.

Carmem olhou para ele e abixou a cabeça novamente.Jack foi até ela,a pegou no colo,a jogou sobre o ombro como havia feito em Tortuga,Carmem gritava e esperneava,Jack segurou a corda,e Carmem, foi puxado de volta para o barco.

Quando embarcou no Perola,pegou Carmem pelo braço,e arrastou para a cabine.

-Me deixe! –disse Carmem se soltando do braço de Jack

-Carmem,é a primeira vez,em toda minha vida,que eu estou sendo sincero,eu não pensei no seu resgate,quando eu mergulhei,foi por instinto...

-Para!Chega!Eu estou cansada! –interrompeu Carmem gritando com Jack –porque você está fazendo isso?

-Eu quero recuperar sua confiança –disse Jack se aproximando de Carmem e acariciando seu rosto – eu consigo?

Carmem tirou a mão de Jack de seu rosto e foi até a porta e antes de sair disse:

-Tarde demais.


	11. Se o mundo não conspira

Carmem acordou e percebeu que não estava mais dormindo na cela para onde havia ido após ter brigado com Jack,olhou em volta e viu que estava na cabine dele,se levantou furiosa e foi procurá-lo.

Jack estava novamente no leme,Carmem foi até ele e disse:

-Porque você me tirou da cela?

Jack se virou para ela,e a admirou por um tempo,até que respondeu com um sorriso:

-Porque não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você,_luv_.

-Jack,esse seu sarcasmo já está me irritando –disse Carmem suspirando

-Bem que eu queria que fosse sarcasmo...seria bem mais fácil.

Carmem olhou por um tempo para Jack,surpresa,porque ele finalmente havia dito algo que a havia atingido.

-Então,quando eu estava procurando por sua coroa,eu achei uma outra coisa muito interessante –disse Jack tirando uma carta do bolso.

-Aonde você achou isso? –disse Carmem olhando intrigada para a carta.

-Numa caixa de madeira com fundo falso,que estava nas suas coisas.

-Fundo falso?

-É,eles são bem traiçoeiros não é?

Carmem olhou para Jack e tentou pegar a carta,mas Jack ficava sempre a afastando dela.

-Vamos,me dê isso,é meu! –disse Carmem desistindo de tomar a carta dele.

-O que eu ganho com isso? –disse Jack com um sorriso malicioso.

-Devia ter adivinhado -disse Carmem,em seguida dando um pequeno beijo em Jack,e aproveitando para pegar a carta.

-Hum...Recompensa justa... –disse Jack olhando para Carmem enquanto ela se afastava dele,lendo a carta intrigada.

-Procure dentro de seu coração... –sussurrou Carmem em seguida colocando a mão no pescoço.

Carmem se virou para Jack com uma expressão preocupada.

-O colar da minha mãe,onde está?

-O que? –disse Jack indo atrás de Carmem que corria de volta para a cabine –Carmem quer fazer o favor de parar um pouco,e me explicar?

Carmem parou de correr e acenou para Jack segui-la até a cabine,os dois entraram e ela fechou a porta.

-Essa carta é da minha mãe,ela escreveu para mim no dia em que fugiu,explicando porque ela foi embora,e falando que eu poderia encontra-la se eu procurasse dentro do meu coração,e o colar que ela deixou para mim nesse dia tem um pingente de madeira talhado em forma de coração! –Carmem começou a andar pela cabine,revirando gavetas,levantando os lençóis –E eu não sei onde está!

Jack se sentou em sua cadeira na escrivaninha e pensou em uma hipótese mas teve medo de dizer para Carmem,mas quando viu o desespero dela,contou:

-Talvez...quando você caiu no mar... –disse Jack e Carmem que não estava prestando atenção de repente levantou a cabeça,alerta.

-Aquele monstro levou meu colar! –Carmem se virou para Jack –nós temos que voltar lá e pegar!

-E você acha que ela vai simplesmente devolver,sem receber nada em troca? –disse Jack rindo –e se ela tomar meu mapa?

-Ah Jack –disse Carmem andando de um lado pro outro na cabine –aquele colar não tem nenhuma valia,para ela,pelo menos.Por favor,volte.

-Olhe,agora eu vou te levar para casa –disse Jack indo até Carmem que havia se sentada na cama –depois eu volto lá para pegar,certo?

-Promete? –disse Carmem levantando a cabeça e olhando esperançosa para Jack.

-Prometo –disse Jack,mas ao ver o olhar desconfiado que Carmem lhe lançou,acrescentou –Mas com uma condição...

-Agora eu acredito...o que é?

Jack se sentou ao seu lado e puxou lentamente seu robe,e sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

-Você vai ter que passar outra noite aqui comigo e... –Jack olhou para ela dos pés a cabeça e Carmem suspirou.

-Jack,você é inacreditável!

-Eu sei disso,você gritou várias vezes para mim aquela noite.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... –Carmem ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sei,mas eu queria te deixar envergonhada –disse Jack rindo.

-E conseguiu –Carmem levantou a cabeça e olhou para a Jack esperançosa –isso não é o bastante?

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e Carmem se deitou na cama soltando um gemido.

-Não finja que não gosta,eu sei que você quer... –disse Jack olhando para ela.

-Ah é mesmo –disse Carmem levantando a cabeça –e posso saber quando eu te disse isso?

-Você não precisa dizer,eu percebo,nos seus gestos,por exemplo,quando você me bate,é porque você precisa me tocar,precisa sentir minha pele na sua. –Carmem ria e Jack continuou –do que você está rindo,é verdade,você sabe que é.

-Claro,Jack,claro. –disse Carmem recuperando o fôlego.

Jack se deitou do lado dele,Carmem se virou para ele,ele aproximou o rosto dela e perguntou:

-Posso?

-Mais tarde...

-Eu não vou conseguir esperar muito tempo...

-Está bem...pode.

Jack a beijou e acariciou suas costas,tentando tirar seu robe,Carmem se deitou sobre ele,e tirou o robe.

-Aqui vamos nós de novo,minha sereia –Jack sussurrou em seu ouvido

-Sereia? –perguntou Carmem rindo –pelo amor de Deus,Jack,eu nem sei nadar!

-E precisa? –perguntou Jack se sentando com Carmem ainda em seu colo –pode cair á vontade no mar,eu sempre vou pular atrás.

-Se for ganhar um resgate,não é,Jack –disse Carmem e os dois ficaram sérios –eu ainda não engoli essa historia,sabia?Você...

Jack a interrompeu,jogando a na cama e se deitando sobre ela.

-Fique quieta. –disse ele beijando seu pescoço –Vai precisar de muito fôlego.

-Hum...parece divertido.. –disse Carmem rindo

-E é...muito.

Duas semanas depois,Jack e Gibbs conversavam na cabine enquanto Carmem dormia.

-Capitão,eu ainda não entendo,porque você pulou atrás dela aquele dia?

-Para me certificar Gibbs...

-De que?De que ela ficaria bem,ou de que a Medusa recebesse a jóia?

-Dos dois,se ela não ficasse bem,nós não receberíamos o resgate,não é,Gibbs?

-Aye –respondeu Gibbs –tem certeza que é por causa disso mesmo,Capitão?

Jack olhou para Gibbs e entendeu o que ele insinuava,e respondeu:

-Pare de brincadeiras,homem,vá cuidar do navio –disse Jack gesticulando para que Gibbs fosse embora.

-Aye,Jack,estou indo –disse Gibbs saindo

-Depois de tanto tempo juntos...e você ainda não é capaz de me dizer a verdade –era a voz de Carmem,Jack se virou e respondeu:

-Sabe,você não pode ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros assim...

-Quando essa conversa atrapalha meu sono,eu acho que posso sim –disse Carmem se levantando e pegando um espartilho e um vestido na mala.Carmem colocou a roupa de baixo e se virou para Jack,pedindo para que ele a ajudasse.

-Eu não tenho muita experiência com espartilhos –disse Jack apenas olhando para Carmem -Vamos,é só puxar e amarrar.

Jack se levantou e começou a sua luta contra o espartilho.

-Qual é a verdade,a que você me contou,ou a que contou ao Gibbs?

-Não sei mais,talvez o instinto que eu segui quando pulei fosse o de pirata e não de...

-Diga Jack.Instinto de amor...

-Você sabe que eu não consigo...está bom? –perguntou Jack sobre o espartilho

-Eu não consigo respirar então...está perfeito,obrigada –Carmem colocou o vestido e Jack o abotoou.

-Você está linda...pena que não é para mim –disse Jack quanto ela terminou de se vestir.

-Não sei como eu vou viver trancada naquele Palácio...eu vou te ver de novo?

-Quando eu trouxer seu colar,nós decidimos,está bem? –disse Jack beijando a testa de Carmem

-Por favor,não minta mais para mim,Jack –disse Carmem num impulso para Jack quando ele estava chegando perto da porta.

Jack se surpreendeu com o pedido,achou que a conversa tomaria um rumo indesejado e decidiu distrai-la.

-Olhe,te comprei um vestido –disse Jack tirando uma caixa debaixo da cama –faz um tempo...eu estava pensando em quando te dar e...

-É lindo! –exclamou Carmem com um grande sorriso tirando um vestido azul celeste da caixa –Obrigada,Jack.

-Que bom que você gostou...porque eu comprei,com dinheiro,honestamente.

Carmem riu e colocou o vestido de volta na caixa.

-Viu,você não precisa ser dois "Jacks" ao mesmo tempo,você pode conciliar os dois...

-Espero que sim... –sussurrou Jack

-Capitão,estamos aportando –gritou Gibbs do leme.

Jack pegou as malas de Carmem e saiu da cabine com ela,Jack foi até Gibbs e Carmem ficou admirando a vista da cidade.

-E depois daqui,teremos que nos esconder,para onde vamos? –perguntou Gibbs para Jack

-Nós vamos voltar para aquela ilha da Medusa,tenho algo a fazer

-Está louco?Todos estão sabendo que nós passamos por lá,isso vai chegar aos ouvidos da Coroa!Nós temos que nos esconder por um tempo,Jack .

Jack se virou e olhou para Carmem,que observava tranqüila a paisagem.

-Parece que o mundo conspira contra... –murmurou Jack.

-Vamos,Jack,onde está aquele pirata louco que eu conheci? –disse Gibbs rindo

Jack ficou quieto por um tempo,mas se voltou para Gibbs e respondeu:

-Ele esteve fora um pouco...mas já voltou...


	12. não acontece,amor

Jack foi até Carmem,a segurou pelo braço e a levou para cabine.

-O que foi? –disse Carmem olhando para ele preocupada

-Eu não vou buscar o seu colar...

-O que?Porque? –disse Carmem se aproximando de Jack

-Carmem,pense bem,eu te seqüestrei,eu vou ter que me esconder por um tempo...e mesmo que espero para buscar seu colar,eu simplesmente não posso voltar para a Espanha!

-Mas,Jack...

-Você quer que eu morra?Quer que eu vá para forca? –disse Jack se alterando

-Não,Jack,claro que não,que besteira é essa? –disse Carmem tocando seu braço.

-Então arranje outro jeito de pegar seu colar...

-Não acredito,Jack,não é possível,você prometeu! –disse Carmem com os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

-Carmem,eu...sinto muito

-Não sente!Eu sei que não! –Carmem agora gritava –Decida!Ou você volta para pegar o colar e nós finalmente ficamos juntos em paz,ou você não volta para pegar e volta a viver como um pirata,normalmente e se você fizer isso,eu vou voltar lá e vou pegar minha coroa de volta,e você vai perder todo o seu querido tesouro!

-Porque?Porque eu?Você tem toda a Marinha Espanhola a seu dispor!

-Porque _você _prometeu –disse Carmem olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jack –agora me diga,o que você escolhe?

-Capitão,venha aqui –gritou Gibbs do lado de fora.

Jack saiu e viu que eles estavam aportando,e que á espera deles,estava toda uma tropa com as armas apontadas para o navio.

-Hora da troca,capitão –disse Gibbs olhando para Jack .

Jack olhou em direção a cabine,e foi até lá,Carmem se assustou quando ele abriu a porta,e limpou as lágrimas do rosto.

-Então,vai me responder? –ela perguntou

Jack a pegou pelo braço e levou para fora da cabine,e quando saiu,pegou sua arma e apontou para cabeça dela.

-Jack!

-Abaixem suas armas,agora! –gritou Jack para os guardas,que não obedeceram –Parece que eles precisam de umas ordens Reais...vamos,Alteza.

-Abaixem! –gritou Carmem

-Ah,mas o que um sangue nobre não é capaz de fazer?

-Jack,não precisa fazer isso...

-Você não acha que está tranqüila demais para uma refém,Carmem?

-Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria...ou machucaria? –Carmem esperou a resposta de Jack,que não veio,o silêncio,e o fato de não poder ver nem a expressão em seu rosto,a deixaram desesperada.Carmem tentava se soltar de Jack mas ele a segurava com cada vez mais força.

-Diga suas exigências –gritou um homem moreno do cais,vestido como um oficial mas o traje era diferente,era azul escuro.

-Antonio... –murmurou Carmem

-Conhece ele ? –perguntou Jack desconfiado.

-Almirante Antonio Mendez,meu futuro marido –respondeu Carmem,sua voz agora firme e segura.

-Então ele deve se importar bastante com você...

-Provavelmente mais que você...pode pedir o que quiser,ele atenderá.

-Uma recompensa,uma grande recompensa em dinheiro! –gritou Jack de volta.

-Ah –disse Antonio rindo –já esperávamos isso,Capitão Sparrow

O homem acenou e outros chegaram com grandes baús,e subiram a bordo do Perola com eles,os marujos rapidamente abriram e os guardas desembarcaram,e quando passaram por Carmem fizeram uma reverência.

-Você está correndo risco de vida,e eles ainda fazem isso? –disse Jack

-Isso é respeito,Jack,conhece essa palavra? –respondeu Carmem friamente

Jack se virou de costas para o porto,ainda segurando Carmem e afastou um pouco a arma de sua cabeça.

-Porque está falando comigo assim? –Jack perguntou

-Porque você está com uma arma apontada para minha cabeça...

-Eu preciso disso,ou seus amiguinhos ali embaixo me matam.

-Eles sabem que estando nas mãos de piratas eu estou sempre em perigo.

-E nós dois sabemos que não é só de morte... –disse Jack beijando o pescoço de Carmem levemente.

Carmem inclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um tempo,de repente como se levasse um susto,levantou a cabeça,abriu os olhos e disse:

-Me liberte logo,Jack,você já recebeu sua recompensa...

-Seu desejo é uma ordem,Alteza –disse Jack com um sorriso se virando para o porto e desembarcando do Perola com Carmem.Quando estavam chegando no final da rampa,Jack sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Sinto muito pelo seu colar

-O que! –Carmem exclamou mas não pode falar mais nada e nem recebeu uma resposta,porque Jack a empurrou para o porto,direto para os braços de Antonio.

-Não atirem ainda,esperem a Princesa estar em segurança,depois iremos atrás do navio! –ordenou Antonio para os oficiais

-Não! –exclamou Carmem,e todos se viraram para ela,inclusive Jack,que subiu de costas de volta para os Perola,com as mãos levantadas,Carmem continuou,dessa vez num tom mais baixo –deixem-os ir,quanto mais longe da nossa vida eles estiverem,melhor.

Jack sorriu e continuou subindo,e disse algo em voz baixa,que somente ela entendeu:

"Adeus,minha sereia"

Carmem virou de costas para ele e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Antonio,como se não quisesse mais encarar Jack,que agora havia embarcado no Perola e dando as ordens para que os marujos preparassem o navio para zarpar.

Jack segurava o leme e olhava para o mar distraidamente, quando Gibbs chegou e começou a falar com ele,assustando-o e o tirando de seus pensamentos.

-Capitão,para onde estamos indo?

-Não sei,Gibbs –respondeu Jack parecendo entediado com a pergunta

-Como assim,Capitão!Nós temos que nos esconder!Precisamos estabelecer uma rota e...

-Aye,aye,estamos indo para a França,Gibbs

Gibbs ficou em silêncio por um tempo,olhando para o chão do navio,Jack se virou para ele,intrigado e perguntou:

-O que foi,homem?

-Estou imaginando o porquê dessa rota,Capitão

-Exatamente,porque ninguém imagina porque nós iríamos para lá

-Aye –disse Gibbs com um olhar de como entendesse tudo

-E depois iremos para o México –disse Jack –pelos cálculos que eu fiz de acordo com o mapa,é lá que o nosso tesouro está.

-Aye- disse Gibbs com um olhar ambicioso –ótimo,Capitão,é bom te ter de volta...Boa noite.

Gibbs foi andando de volta para o deck,mas Jack que havia ficado intrigado com o comentário o chamou de volta e perguntou:

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Bem –disse Gibbs voltando –aquela Princesa mexeu mesmo com você...você ficou diferente,como...

-Como...? –disse Jack impaciente,tentando tirar as palavras da boca de Gibbs.

-Como se estivesse apaixonado.

Jack ficou olhando para Gibbs,estático,sem dizer nenhuma palavra,perdido em pensamentos.Gibbs deu um pequeno sorriso,virou as costas e voltou a seguir seu caminho.

"_Será que eu, Capitão Jack Sparrow,finalmente,me...apaixonei?E se sim,será que continuo?_"

Jack foi até sua cabine,pegou uma garrafa de rum,sentou-se na cadeira e colocou os pés em cima da escrivaninha.

Deu o primeiro gole na garrafa "_Ela é linda sem duvida,e ela parecia bem magoada quando eu mentia para ela...talvez ela me amasse...de verdade_"

Jack sentou corretamente,parecendo alerta "_Se tudo isso é verdade...porque eu não a amaria?Talvez eu seja tão estúpido que nem saiba dar valor a isso..._"

Jack se levantou e andou cambaleante até cama,aonde se deitou,colocando a garrafa de rum sobre o peito.

"_Ah,essa cama_ –Jack não conseguiu esconder um sorriso –_boas,ótimas,lembranças ela me traz_"

Jack levantou a cabeça com dificuldade e olhou para uma espécie de penteadeira improvisada que Carmem havia feito e bebeu mais um grande gole de rum.

"_Ela estava linda naquele vestido...como uma noiva,poderia ser minha noiva_" –Jack bebeu mais um pouco de rum.

-Se não fosse noiva de outro... –Jack deixou escapar em voz alta

Em seguida se levantou,foi até o espelho e se apoiou na mesa onde ele estava.

"_Diabos,se ela quer um Almirante e não um Capitão,que se case com ele e suma da minha vida...amor,amor...hum_"

-Eu sou um pirata,eu não sei o que é amor –disse bebendo o ultimo gole de seu rum

_NA:Próximo capitulo vai ser bem menor e sobre a Carmem agora que voltou para Espanha e talz,ok?_

_Talvez eu demore um pouco para postar pq toh sem net em casa,toh postando do trabalho do meu pai...mas eu vou dar um jeito, faço tudo pela fic!_

_Kisses_


	13. Lar,doce lar

_NA:Eu disse que ia ser menor mas acabou saindo do mesmo tamanho que o anterior...melhor,neh?E não chorem,Capitão Jack Sparrow estará de volta no próximo capitulo!_

-Alteza,você está bem? –perguntou Antonio assim que o navio zarpou.

Carmem começou a chorar desesperadamente,Antonio a acolheu em seu peito segurando a sua cabeça com a mão.

-Ah,meu Deus,o que aconteceu naquele navio? –Antonio murmurou

-Vamos,Alteza,a carruagem está a sua espera. –disse Antonio a conduzindo cuidadosamente até uma suntuosa carruagem.

Antonio se sentou em frente à Carmem e fechou a cortina que os separava do cocheiro.Ofereceu um lenço a Carmem ,que aceitou, e em seguida perguntou:

-O que ele fez com você Princesa? –Carmem apenas virou o rosto e permaneceu em silêncio –vamos,me conte,eu manterei segredo se você quiser...eu te dou minha palavra.

-Estava desacostumada á conviver com cavalheiros de palavra.–disse Carmem com um sorriso irônico.

-Ele seduziu você,não foi?

Carmem apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Me perdoe o atrevimento,mas como seu futuro marido,tenho o direito de saber,você ainda é uma donzela,Carmem?

-Não... –Carmem começou a chorar novamente –você não vai se casar comigo mais,não é?

-Não diga besteiras,é claro que vou –Antonio se sentou ao lado dela –você não tem culpa de ter caído na lábia daquele pirata.

-Mas...eu quis fazer as coisas que eu fiz com ele...

-Isso não muda nada,você estava sendo enganada,não tinha como perceber...ah,chegamos... –a expressão de Antonio mudou –temo ter más noticias,

Alteza,mas seu pai,quando descobriu sobre seu seqüestro,adoeceu gravemente.

Carmem ficou em choque e no segundo em que a carruagem parou,saltou dela e correu em direção ao Palácio com Antonio em seus calcanhares.Ao chegar na porta do quarto de seu pai,uma criada a impediu.

-Deixe-me,eu quero ver meu pai!É meu direito! –gritou Carmem

-Shhhh,Alteza,seu pai está descansando...quando ele acordar eu a avisarei imediatamente,mas por agora,deixe-o em paz.

A criada se retirou e Carmem a acompanhou com olhar quando se deparou com Antonio,a observando de longe,foi até ele,agora mais calma e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Um problema no coração,o médico não soube diagnosticar o quê exatamente,mas provavelmente foi por causa do choque ao ouvir sobre seu desaparecimento –respondeu Antonio enquanto os dois andavam em direção ao jardim nos fundos do Palácio –mas tenho certeza que ele irá se recuperar quando vê-la novamente,não se preocupe.

Carmem sorriu esperançosa e Antonio retribuiu o sorriso.

-Você tem um belo sorriso,Almirante,eu sinto que é sincero quando o vejo. –disse Carmem.

-Bem,obrigada,Princesa,eu dou o melhor de mim para isso. –respondeu Antonio e os dois riram –você tem um belo sorriso também...

-Eu faço o que posso também... –disse Carmem rindo.

Os dois chegaram a um banco e se sentaram,Antonio olhava para frente,para as flores que haviam por ali,e Carmem virada para ele,perdida em pensamentos.

"_Ele é belo homem,sem dúvida_ –pensou olhando para o homem de cabelos castanho escuro,bem penteados,olhos verdes,pele morena,alto- _e com um belo corpo também...ai,Diós,tire esses pensamentos da minha cabeça!_"

Carmem abaixou a cabeça,desviando o rosto de Antonio.

-O que aquele pirata tem?Porque você se deixou levar por ele assim,tão facilmente?–Antonio perguntou de repente fazendo Carmem se voltar para ele, surpresa.

-Hum...bem...mesmo ele sendo,um pirata,meio sujo...ele cheira muito bem...o sorriso dele me deixava de pernas bambas,os olhos dele quando não carregavam um olhar traiçoeiro,me deixavam tão segura...aqueles lábios,aquelas mãos –Carmem se levantou –por Diós,ele me deixava louca!Ele parecia corresponder ao que eu sentia por ele...ás vezes...eu sempre ficava tão confusa...

-Ele mexeu mesmo com você...tem certeza que ainda quer se casar?

-Sim,claro –Carmem se virou para ele –eu tenho que me casar com alguém...e com ele eu não posso...e acho que nem quero...e que nem ele quer,apesar de ele ter pedido minha mão um dia...

-Ele fez isso!

-Sim,mas foi uma besteira,ele só queria me convencer a jogar a coroa... –Carmem ia falando mas parou,arregalando os olhos "_Estúpida,estúpida,estúpida!_".

-Jogar a coroa? –disse Antonio se levantando e indo até ela –o que aconteceu com sua coroa,Princesa?

-Eu vou te contar isso,mas quero guarde segredo,isso não é uma conversa entre a Coroa e a Marinha,e sim entro um noivo e sua noiva,certo?

-Sim,mas nós não somos noivos oficialmente...ainda temos que...

-Eu não preciso de uma festa e de um anel para te considerar meu noivo –disse Carmem interrompendo Antonio e se sentando com ele –você me pediu,e eu aceitei,e é só disso que eu preciso...então,foi um acordo que o Jack...que o Capitão Sparrow fez com uma criatura marinha chamada Medusa...

Carmem contou a Antonio toda a história,inclusive que ele a havia jogado no mar porque ela não havia concordado em dar a coroa.

-Ele tentou te matar! –exclamou Antonio se levantando

-Mas ele me salvou depois... –Carmem se levantou também

-Porque queria seu resgate,você mesma percebeu isso,Alteza!

-Eu criei minhas dúvidas sobre isso mais tarde... –disse Carmem abaixando a cabeça,mas logo voltando a encarar Antonio –mas de qualquer jeito,eu tenho um compromisso com você,e sei que não haveria felicidade maior para meu pai do que nos ver casados.

Carmem sorria mas Antonio parecia triste,ela sentou e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse também,ele se sentou e Carmem perguntou:

-O que foi?

-Esses são os únicos motivos que você tem para se casar comigo?

-Não,não!Claro que não!Você um grande homem,um bom homem e...um belo homem –Carmem disse e Antonio se virou para ela,entre seus rostos havia pouca distância,Carmem se inclinou para beija-lo mas ele a impediu.

-Não acho que seja certo,Alteza,somos apenas noivos...

-Se eu fiz ainda mais com Jack Sparrow,que é um pirata,porque não faria com você,que realmente merece!Deixe de boas maneiras,não vai me desrespeitar se me der um beijo...na verdade vai até me insultar se não o fizer!

-Se é assim...acho melhor realizar seu desejo –disse Antonio em seguida a beijando

-Será fácil te amar... –sussurrou Carmem após se desvencilhar dele.

-Alteza,Alteza!Seu pai acordou!Depressa! –gritou uma criada do portão do jardim que dava para dentro do Palácio.

Carmem se virou para Antonio sorrindo e saiu correndo segurando a barra do vestido.Quando chegou no quarto de seu pai a porta estava aberta e ela o avistou,deitado na cama.Carmem entrou correndo e abraçou seu pai,em seguida se sentando numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

-Filha!Você está bem? –perguntou seu pai segurando a mão dela

-Estou bem,papa,agora você,como está se sentindo?

-Estou melhor agora que está comigo,minha filha...porque não está com sua coroa?

-Os piratas,papa...desculpe,não pude fazer nada

-Ah,sim...não há problema,o que interessa é que você está bem...apesar de estar um pouco diferente...o que aconteceu naquele navio,minha criança?

-Eu não sou uma criança mais,papa –disse Carmem de cabeça baixa

-O que?O que aquele Sparrow fez com você minha filha!

-Ele me transformou em uma mulher,papa

-O que!Mas você está prometida ao Almirante,como pode deixar isso acontecer! -O Rei se sentou –Guardas!Almirante Mendez!

Vários guardas encheram o quarto e o Antonio entrou fazendo uma reverência.

-Sim,Alteza.

-Convoque todas as autoridades,quero toda a Guarda e a Marinha Espanhola atrás daquele navio! –gritou o Rei - Quero a cabeça daquele Sparrow numa bandeja de prata!

Os guardas saíram correndo e Antonio ficou,Carmem olhou esperançosa para ele.

-Alteza,tem certeza? –Antonio perguntou

-Papa,não! –implorou Carmem

-Sim,eu tenho certeza! –respondeu o Rei com firmeza

Antonio fez uma reverência e se retirou lançando um olhar de desculpas para Carmem.

-Papa,para que isso! –perguntou Carmem

-Eu vou ver aquele Sparrow morto –disse o Rei com um olhar furioso –nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!


	14. Caça ao tesouro

Lilys Riddle: O Antonio é um fofo msm, suspiros. 

_E Marilia Quilin, pare de torcer contra o casal da fic!E a fic é minha, se fosse pro Jack ficar com outra pessoa que não fosse a Carmem, ele ficaria comigo, neh, querida._

_Capitulo mais curto, to meio Mort, meio sem criatividade...Mas consegui escrever um pouco._

_Pq eu já tenho toda a historia da fic na cabeça, o que eu não consigo é escrever..._

_Mas, aí está..._

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

-Capitão, você tem algum plano de ação para alguma cidade aqui da França? –perguntou Gibbs para Jack que estava em sua escrivaninha analisando alguns mapas.

-Não, nós não podemos atacar nenhuma cidade ainda, é perigoso –respondeu Jack sem encará-lo.

-Mas precisamos fazer algo!Estamos parados aqui, passeando pelo mar e por vilarejos há duas semanas!E o dinheiro está acabando!

-Gibbs, não estamos precisando de dinheiro agora, não muito... –disse Jack ainda distraído

-E o rum está acabando...

-Temos que traçar uma rota! –disse Jack se levantando de repente

-Finalmente...

-Tudo bem... –disse Jack voltando a se sentar e olhar para os mapas –nós vamos para o México pegar nosso tesouro, não agüento mais esperar.

Jack se levantou e foi até o leme, Gibbs foi atrás e quando o alcançou, perguntou:

-E depois...?

-Tortuga... –disse Jack com um sorriso

_**Enquanto isso...**_

-Antonio, por favor, você tem que fazer alguma coisa! –implorou Carmem á Antonio quando o encontrou na festa de comemoração à volta da Princesa.

-Estou fazendo, Alteza, estou obedecendo ás ordens de Vossa Majestade –respondeu Antonio formalmente.

-Antonio,pare com isso,não há ninguém por perto! –exclamou Carmem

-Mas alguém pode aparecer a qualquer momento aqui, e se te ouvirem implorar pela misericórdia desse pirata, será um escândalo.Não o deixe arruinar sua reputação mais do que já arruinou...

-Arruinar minha reputação?

-Sim, Alteza, existem muitos boatos não muito bons sobre você e esse pirata, por isso seu pai ira lhe mandar para uma de suas colônias, como Princesa regente, para exercer o seu poder e ganhar algum respeito de seu povo...Porque ao ver dele, você irá se tornar Rainha logo...

Carmem ficou em silêncio por um tempo, de cabeça baixa, foi até a janela da varanda de seu quarto, que estava fechada, e observou a festa do lado de fora.

-Ótimo,depois de tudo isso,terei que morar em um país desconhecido,sozinha...

-Eu vou com você –disse Antonio se aproximando –isto é, se minha presença for desejada...

-É claro que sua presença é desejada –disse Carmem com um sorriso, e Antonio se aproximou mais e tocou seu braço.

Como é possível?Eu tenho um homem como esse ao meu lado, e fico tentando proteger o Jack...Por amor...Amor que ele nunca demonstrou por...E que eu ainda sinto...Espere, eu ainda sinto amor por Jack Sparrow?Depois de tudo que ele fez, eu devo tentar protegê-lo, ou devo tentar esquecê-lo, ou ainda mais, devo tentar me vingar?Dios,será que eu **ainda** o amo? 

_**Mais duas semanas depois...**_

Jack e sua tripulação desembarcaram silenciosamente do Perola, para não ser notados e denunciados para a Coroa Espanhola.

-Estamos no México, na cidadezinha que consta no mapa, e agora? –perguntou Jack olhando em volta

-Vamos nos dividir, cada um vai para um lado... –disse Gibbs olhando para os piratas á sua volta.

-Cada vai para um lado...Procurar o quê? –Jack perguntou

-Pistas, qualquer coisa é melhor do que a situação agora... –disse Gibbs

-Tudo bem, se dividam, se descobrirem alguma coisa, me procure, Gibbs você vem comigo para o centro.

-Aye –disse Gibbs e seguiu Jack enquanto os outros piratas se espalhavam pela cidade.

Jack andou apenas alguns metros, quando algo apareceu no mapa, no centro, onde antes o pergaminho estava limpo.

"Boa caça ao tesouro, está chegando perto". 

Jack arregalou os olhos e se virou procurando a tripulação, quando os avistou, eles estavam se distanciando.

-Voltem!Voltem, bando de... –Jack olhou em volta e viu que pessoas transitavam por ali –humildes trabalhadores!

Gibbs olhou estranhando Jack, que lhe passou o mapa e falou:

-Chame-os de volta.

Gibbs leu o pergaminho, deu um sorriso e saiu gritando pelos piratas.

Quando todos estavam reunidos novamente, Jack pegou o mapa e continuou andando mesma direção.No mapa apareciam varias vezes as palavras:

"_Mais perto..."._

Jack continuou andando, olhando apenas para o mapa, quando de repente a mensagem mudou:

"O X marca o lugar" 

-Como sempre... –disse Jack com um sorriso e levantou a cabeça para ver onde estava.

Jack se deparou com uma enorme igreja, com varias arvores na frente, estava em uma grande praça.

-O X marca o lugar...O X marca o lugar –disse Jack olhando em volta sem encontrar o que queria. –Vamos homens, procurem por um X –os piratas ficaram olhando para ele sem entender –Um X como nos mapas de tesouros das historias!

A tripulação buscou por toda a praça, mas voltaram ao encontro de Jack sem achar.

-Talvez esteja lá dentro... –disse Gibbs apontando para a igreja.

-Bem...Não custa procurar... –disse Jack entrando na igreja seguido da tripulação

Olharam por toda a igreja, mas Jack parou seu olhar na única pessoa que se encontrava dentro da igreja, uma moça, de vestido azul.

-Hei, Gibbs, demos sorte...Parece que as belas mulheres me perseguem. –disse Jack com um sorriso para Gibbs.

-Não se iluda, Jack.Tem umas que pelas costas são uma beleza, mas quando se viram... –respondeu Gibbs começando a andar a procurar do X, Jack andava ao seu lado.

-Essa é bonita...Eu sei... E eu conheço esse vestido de algum lugar... –disse Jack, e a moça se levantou por ele, estava de véu.

-Nunca saberemos quem está certo...e eu acho que entendi porque você sabe que ela é bonita e conhece esse vestido...Talvez ela seja tão linda que você já tirou ele algum dia...

Os dois riram e Jack de repente parou, olhou para o chão, e para cima.

-O que foi Jack? –perguntou Gibbs

-"O X marca lugar" –disse Jack apontando para o chão e depois para o teto,Gibbs seguindo com olhar.

-Homens, tragam as ferramentas! –gritou Gibbs e esperou, mas ninguém apareceu –Mas que diabos...

De repente sombras surgiram, de homens, na porta da igreja.

-Até que enfim –disse Gibbs se virando e de repente ficando de olhos arregalados

Jack se virou e se deparou com uma tropa parada na porta.

-A Armada Espanhola... –murmurou Gibbs

Dois homens vieram até eles apontando as armas e os prenderam,Jack não tentou lutar,sabia que seria inútil pois todos seus homens deviam estar presos também.

Jack percebeu uma outra sombra chegar na porta, e levantou a cabeça Gibbs fez o mesmo,e eles viram a moça que estava a pouco na igreja,e ela mostrou seu rosto,levantando o véu,surpreso com o que havia visto Jack falou para Gibbs:

-Eu disse que conhecia aquele vestido.


	15. Reencontro

-Quanto tempo, Capitão Sparrow!

-Tem razão, Carmem –disse Jack.

-Dirija-se a ela como Alteza, ou Princesa –disse Antonio em tom ameaçador saindo de trás de Jack após algemá-lo.

-Ah, você de novo –disse Jack com um sorriso amargo ao ver Antonio, mas abrindo um sorriso malicioso depois –está cuidando bem da minha princesa?

Antonio apontou sua arma para o rosto de Jack que ainda sorria, mas foi impedido por Carmem.

-Abaixe isso, Antonio –disse Carmem e Antonio obedeceu.

-Mas nem se casaram e ela já fala assim com você?Isso não vai dar certo para você parceiro... –disse Jack sorrindo

-E você, fique quieto. –disse Carmem firme, se virando para Jack.

-Pelo menos eu vou receber algo em troca pela minha obediência, já você... –disse Antonio. sorrindo

-Eu nem precisei ser obediente para ter receber algo em troca –disse Jack sorrindo e Antonio de repente ficou sério.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus...Levem-no! –disse Carmem irritada para os guardas que começaram a empurrar Jack e sua tripulação para fora da igreja.

-Espere!Espere!Para onde estão me levando! –gritou Jack e os guardas pararam

-Para a prisão, e depois, provavelmente para a forca –disse Carmem naturalmente.

-Carmem, você vai me matar? –perguntou Jack

-Não, não, eu não, o carrasco vai...Eu só vou assistir –disse Carmem fazendo sinal para os guardas.

Jack ficou observando Carmem enquanto era levado, o olhar dela havia mudado, estava mais parecido com o da antiga Carmem, frágil, ela abaixou a cabeça, Antonio a abraçou por trás, e acariciou sua barriga._"De um jeito muito estranho..."._

Jack arregalou os olhos de repente quando imaginou o porquê de Antonio ter acariciado a barriga de Carmem.

-Carmem!Carmem!Preciso falar com você!É urgente!Alteza!Princesa!Por favor! –Jack começou a gritar e tentou se soltar dos guardas, mas não conseguiu, continuou sendo levado, e Carmem não respondeu aos seus chamados.

Jack estava deitado á noite em sua cela, olhando para o teto e pensando:

"_E se eu estiver certo, e se ela estiver carregando um pequeno Jack dentro dela? –_Jack abriu um sorriso_ –mas se for isso, eu vou morrer na forca amanhã e aquele Almirante engomadinho vai ser o pai do meu filho_ –Jack se sentou –_não, não, primeiro, eu não vou morrer... não sei como vou sobreviver, mas... não vou morrer... se eu pelo menos eu pudesse falar com ela..."._

Os pensamentos de Jack foram interrompidos por passos em direção a sua cela, Jack pensou que poderia ser um guarda, e sacou sua arma, mas quando os passos cessaram,ele viu que era Carmem.

-Pensando no diabo... –murmurou Jack

-O que?

-Nada...

-Você estava apontando uma arma para mim agora há pouco? –Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente –vamos, não minta, me dê, vamos, me dê logo –insistiu Carmem com a mão estendida, Jack hesitou, mas entregou a arma. –Como é que você conseguiu entrar com isso aqui?

-Foi fácil...Eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow, querida –disse Jack sorrindo.

-Ah, eu devia ter adivinhado... –disse Carmem abrindo um sorriso em seguida, mas depois fechando a expressão e escondendo a arma em algum lugar no forro de seu vestido.

"_Ah, a Carmem que eu conheço está de volta..."._

-Vai ser fácil para eu pegar aí... –disse Jack sorrindo e apontando para o vestido. –Já para aquele Antonio...

Carmem sorriu, ficou séria novamente, e disse:

-Almirante Antonio... E eu quero que você o respeite, porque ele é um homem bom e gentil, com quem eu vou me casar, e depois que casarmos ele vai poder "pegar aqui" o quanto ele quiser...E pode ter certeza que nós vamos fazer muito "aquilo".

Carmem aproximou o rosto das barras da cela após essas palavras, Jack fez o mesmo e disse:

-Não se iluda, _luv_, ele não vai fazer "aquilo" tão bem quanto eu...

Carmem se afastou de repente e colocou a mão na testa, abaixando a cabeça.

-Isso não está certo, afinal, eu vim aqui por que você queria me dizer alguma coisa, urgente, agora é bom que você não tenha mentido e me feito vir aqui à toa! –disse Carmem

-Não, é algo realmente urgente...Você poderia entrar aqui?

-Não...

-Vamos, ou eu não conto.

-Você não conta, eu vou embora, amanhã você morre, a desvantagem é sua...

-Por favor...

Carmem suspirou, pegou a chave que estava pendurada em um prego na parede e entrou na cela.

-Diga.

-Como vai meu pequeno Jack? –disse Jack se levantando e se aproximando dela.

-Que pequeno Jack?

-Esse, que você está carregando com você...

-Sua arma...Está aqui –disse Carmem confusa

-Não, esse Jack –disse Jack impaciente colocando a mão na barriga dela –meu filho!

-Filho!

-É, meu pequeno Jack...

-Não existe nenhum pequeno Jack!

-Vamos, não precisa mentir...

-Porque eu mentiria!Você vai para a forca amanhã mesmo...

-Você me mandaria para a forca mesmo?

-Sim...Não, eu ia propor um acordo...

-Vamos adiantar as coisas, então, o que vai ser?

-Eu iria te oferecer o perdão...

-Eu teria que deixar de ser um pirata não é? –disse Jack e Carmem concordou com a cabeça –Não, não...

-Vamos, Jack, isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer, porque meu pai quer te ver morto!Ele não quer saber de perdão, nem de acordos!

-Por que!

-Ora você me seqüestrou, roubou minha coroa!

-E por isso ele criou toda essa ira?Carmem... –disse Jack com um olhar desconfiado

-E eu contei o que aconteceu no Perola...

-Que eu te joguei no mar?

-Não, eu contei aquilo... –disse Carmem cuidadosa

-Aquilo?Ah, aquilo "aquilo" –disse Jack abrindo um sorriso malicioso, mas em seguida arregalando os olhos – "aquilo"?Você contou sobre "aquilo" para o seu pai!

Carmem concordou com a cabeça, com um olhar de desculpas.

-Não é a toa que ele quer me matar...E ainda por cima essa gravidez...

-Não tem nenhuma gravidez! –disse Carmem ficando irritada –Não tem nenhum pequeno Jack!

-Mas nós podemos providenciar um agora mesmo... –disse Jack agarrando Carmem e a empurrando para a parede, e a beijando.Jack beijou seu pescoço e rasgou seu vestido e o espartilho com as mãos, escutou um barulho de algo caindo, olhou para baixo e viu que era a chave.Abaixou e a pegou, abriu um sorriso e foi até a porta da cela, mas quando a abriu, se virou e olhou para Carmem.

-Eu fui tola de acreditar em você de novo, eu mereço isso...Pode ir –disse Carmem com uma expressão triste.

Jack olhou para a porta da cela e para a chave, e suspirou.

"_Essa doçura sua está começando a ficar perigosa, Carmem"._

Jack se virou e deu a chave na mão de Carmem que ficou o olhando surpresa.

"_Isso foi realmente inesperado..."._

-Vamos, me explique melhor esse perdão. –disse Jack se sentando e olhando para Carmem que pareceu sair de profundos pensamentos ao começar a falar.

-Bem, se você se arrepender de todos os seus crimes e prometer não cometê-los mais –Carmem se sentou ao lado de Jack – você é absolvido de todos eles,e pode ter uma vida normal.

-Hum...Não vejo qual é a grande vantagem nisso.

-Bem, no seu caso, é que a outra opção é a forca, mas...No geral você poderia arranjar um bom trabalho, se casar, ter seus pequenos Jacks...

-Trabalho?Me casar?E aonde é que eu ia arranjar uma esposa? –disse Jack rindo

-Ela pode estar mais perto de você do que você pensa...

-Não, eu não faço idéia de onde eu poderia arranjar uma esposa.

-Certo, talvez você não seja mesmo o tipo de homem que vá se casar... –disse Carmem se levantando –mas, eu já propus o acordo, você pode pensar em outras vantagens essa noite, e me dê a resposta amanhã de manhã.Agora, boa noite.

Carmem saiu parecendo apressada, e não deixou Jack lhe dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

"_Casamento, essa é boa. Com quem eu iria me casar? Ela pode estar mais perto do que eu penso... o que ela quis dizer?_ –Jack arregalou os olhos –_mais perto do que ela estava... impossível"._

-Carmem!Carmem!Volte! –Jack gritou tentando enxergar entra as barras, mas ela já havia ido embora.

-Porque eu nunca digo a coisa certa?


	16. Do we have an accord? II

_NA:Esse capitulo vai ser menor eu acho,mas não é por bloqueio criativo,é que eu quero deixar vocês curiosas mesmo,risada maléfica._

-Vamos,acorde.

Jack abriu os olhos e se deparou com um guarda parado em sua frente,segurando a porta da cela aberta.

-Estou livre? -Jack perguntou

-Claro que não,o certo seria você ir para a forca agora,mas Vossa Majestade deseja propor um acordo.

-Ah,claro. -disse Jack e em seguida tudo ficou silencioso.

-Vamos,levante logo,homem! -exclamou o guarda.

-Estou indo,estou indo... -disse Jack se levantando com dificuldade.

O guarda o algemou e o levou para fora,aonde ele viu toda sua tripulação na mesma situação.

Enquanto era levado,Jack passou por um de seus homens e o ouviu comentar:

-Tudo por um rabo de saia...

-Respeito,homem,estamos presos mas ainda sou seu Capitão,ou vão planejar um motim?Não se esqueçam que esse rabo de saia está nos dando uma chance de sair vivos dessa,e eu sou único que sabe lidar com ele.

Os homens abaixaram a cabeça e continuaram seu caminho para fora da prisão,andaram por toda a cidade com os guardas,chegaram ao Palácio,e foram levados até uma sala onde haviam guardas da Coroa na porta.

Um dos homens abriu a porta e disse algo e em seguida eles entraram.Dentro da sala estavam Carmem, o Almirante e vários guardas nos cantos da sala.

-Podem ir -disse Carmem para os guardas que trouxeram Jack e a tripulação e eles saíram

-Eu pensei na sua proposta,Alteza -disse Jack antes que Carmem falasse com ele -e eu decidi aceitá-la desde que eu possa ter a mulher que desejo como minha esposa...

-É simples,fale com ela então -disse Carmem para Jack,se sentando em um trono que havia na sala.

Jack se aproximou dela lentamente e os guardas em volta se mostraram alertas.

-Eu estou falando... -disse Jack em voz baixa quando estava bem próximo de Carmem

Carmem ficou sem ação,mas ao ver que todos em volta olhavam para ela,balançou a cabeça,e disse:

-Na verdade,Capitão Sparrow,eu ia propor uma outra condição...se o senhor conseguir resgatar minha Coroa,eu o deixarei livre,desde que nunca mais volte a saquear meu povo.

-Na verdade,Majestade,eu prefiro o perdão...

-Essa proposta não é mais válida,Capitão.

-Mas como?Ontem á noite ela era,você me disse.

Todos olharam para Carmem que continuou olhando furiosa para Jack e disse:

-Deixem-me a sós com o Capitão Sparrow.

Os guardas hesitaram por um tempo,mas fizeram reverências e saíram,deixando apenas Carmem,Jack e Antonio na sala.

-Antonio,você também... -disse Carmem

-Mas,Carmem -disse Antonio mas sendo interrompido por Jack

-Dirija-se á ela como Princesa ou Alteza -disse Jack com um sorriso

Antonio lançou um olhar furioso para Jack e Carmem olhou para ele como se o repreendesse,em seguida virando o rosto para Antonio.

-Querido,Por favor...

Antonio hesitou,fez uma reverência e se retirou ainda furioso.

-Querido?Você nunca me chamou assim... –disse Jack

Carmem se levantou e se aproximou de Jack dizendo:

-Não mude de assunto Jack,eu quero minha coroa de volta!

-Essa Família Real adora esconder o que realmente quer não é?Você está fazendo isso pelo colar e diz que é pela coroa,seu pai diz que quer me matar porque eu te seqüestrei,quando na verdade está fazendo porque eu te..

-Quieto!

-Você ainda não se conformou,não é querida?Mas essa é verdade,você fez isso,ou melhor,"aquilo",e você fez comigo,um pirata.

-Jack,não é disso que eu estou falando!

-Mas é disso que eu estou falando...

-Pare de tentar me confundir!

-Eu não preciso tentar,você já é confusa...

Carmem ficou em silêncio,olhando para Jack,toda a pose de Majestade havia ido embora e ela estava frágil novamente.

-Eu te abraçaria mas... -disse Jack levantando as mãos algemadas

-Mesmo se estivesse solto,eu não deixaria você me abraçar...

-Ah,é claro,você resistiria um pouco,mas no final,deixaria,porque você precisa disso,dos braços de um homem...

-Não eu não preciso,eu tenho Antonio,ele me abraça...

-Sim,e ele pode te abraçar com todo o amor do mundo mas você sente que é diferente e não porque não é?E eu vou te dizer porque...é porque ele não é o Capitão Jack Sparrow...

O rosto de Jack estava a centímetros do rosto de Carmem agora,mas ela se virou.

-Eu fiz uma proposta e quero uma resposta,diga,sim ou não -disse Carmem sem encará-lo.

-Você não acha que está muito autoritária?Tudo você quer,tudo você ordena...

-Responda! -disse Carmem contendo um grito

-Não disse?Acabou de me dar outra ordem... -disse Jack mas vendo que Carmem não amolecia,respondeu -Sim.

-Ótimo -disse Carmem se recompondo e se dirigindo á porta da sala,que abriu e deixou alguns guardas entrarem -serão três navios,fora o Perola,aonde eu e Antonio viajaremos,certo?

-Aye

-Podem levá-lo -disse Carmem para os guardas e em seguida saindo da sala.

Quando saiu,Jack estava sorrindo,e Gibbs perguntou:

-Conseguiu nos livrar?

-Não -respondeu Jack ainda sorrindo e observando que conversava exaltada com Antonio de longe -aceitei o acordo dela.

-E como vai ser?

-Ela e o Almirante viajarão conosco no Perola e haverão três navios da Coroa nos seguindo -Jack sorria e via Carmem que agora discutia aos gritos com Antonio.

-Mas porque você está sorrindo então?

-Porque -Carmem agora havia se soltado de Antonio que segurava seu braço e saiu andando furiosa pelo Palácio,deixando Antonio em frente á parede de cabeça baixa,Jack abriu um sorriso maior ainda -Isso é tudo que eu preciso...


	17. De volta ao Perola Negra

_NA:Pronto,agora foi!Um capitulo bem grande para vocês!_

Na manhã seguinte Jack estava sentado algemado em frente á sua escrivaninha em sua cabine no Pérola,sendo vigiado por Antonio.

-Ela vai demorar muito? –perguntou Jack.

-Quem? –perguntou Antonio.

-Carmem.

-A **Princesa** pode demorar o quanto quiser.

-Viu,é assim que sempre vai ser,ela vai ser Carmem para mim,e Princesa para você,nada mais que isso.

-Eu duvido seriamente disso,porque já está decidido,quando voltarmos para a Espanha,ela se tornará minha senhora,e para você apenas a Princesa que você seqüestrou.

-E engravidei... –murmurou Jack -agora, você pode me soltar?

-Não, só quando Carmem chegar –disse Antonio olhando para Jack que estava com os braços estendidos para que ele o soltasse –O que mais você disse?

Neste momento,Carmem entra na cabine e um homem coloca as malas no chão e logo se retira.

-Ah,finalmente –disse Jack

-Esperava por mim? –perguntou Carmem sorridente

-Desesperadamente –disse Jack com um sorriso fazendo Carmem rir.

-Seria melhor se você parasse de gracejos com esse pirata,Carmem –disse Antonio soltando Jack das algemas e indo até ela.

-Eu só estou conversando com ele,Antonio... –disse Carmem.

Antonio foi até Carmem e colocou a mão em suas costas a guiando gentilmente para fora da cabine e fechando a porta.

-Carmem,por favor,tome cuidado,esse pirata está tentando te seduzir outra vez...

-E você acha que eu vou deixar?

-Eu não sei,a única coisa que eu me preocupo é em protegê-la dele.

-Me proteger?

-Sim,ele é ruim para você,faz você passar por coisas que você não merece,faz você sofrer,é disso que eu quero te proteger...

-Ah,Antonio,isso é tão típico de você –disse Carmem levando uma mão ao rosto de Antonio –ser um ser humano extremamente maravilhoso...

Os dois sorriram e aproximaram os rostos para um beijo,quando se abriu a porta da cabine.

-Com licença,mas eu tenho um navio para comandar –disse Jack saindo da cabine e passando entre os dois.

-Eu não sei se esse pirata vai sobreviver á essa viagem,Carmem –disse Antonio contendo a raiva.

-É melhor se acostumar,é o jeito dele –disse Carmem rindo.

-E você amou ele,desse jeito?

-Sim,eu amo...quer dizer,amei –disse Carmem olhando fixo para Jack e em seguida abaixando a cabeça –mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

-Com licença,eu tenho que vigiar o Sparrow,você vai ficar bem?

-Sim,eu vou,eu posso me proteger agora... –disse Carmem abrindo um sorriso entre as lágrimas que queriam cair.

Antonio saiu em direção á Jack e Carmem colocou a mão na cabeça,preocupada e disse para si mesma:

-E eu não sei se minha **sanidade** vai sobreviver á essa viagem...

-Finalmente vou poder descansar... –disse Antonio ao encontrar Carmem sentada num banco em frente á mesa da cozinha e se sentando em frente á ela –Sparrow está dormindo.

-Você teve que ficar cantando canções de ninar para ele por acaso? –perguntou Carmem rindo

-Não,o certo seria eu ficar na cabine com ele..mas estaríamos sozinhos e iam começar os comentários,não muito bons sobre mim...

-E se você ficasse sozinho comigo,os comentários seriam bem melhores não seriam? –perguntou Carmem se levantando e indo até Antonio.

-Sobre mim sim,mas sobre você não,Alteza,e eu devo zelar pela sua reputação.

-Alteza,"zelar pela sua reputação" –disse Carmem se sentando ao lado de Antonio –vamos se solte um pouco,eu quero uma amostra de como vai ser quando nos casarmos,ou você vai me tratar assim todo santo dia?

-Eu prometo mudar após o nosso casamento Princesa.

-Carmem,me chame de Carmem.E vai mudar mas sem deixar de ser esse homem fantástico não é? –perguntou Carmem sorrindo

-Prometo mudar apenas para melhor,Carmem –disse Antonio abrindo um sorriso.

-Almirante Mendez!Sua presença é solicitada no deck! –gritou uma voz vinda de cima.

-Com sua licença –disse Antonio se levantando,fazendo uma reverência e saindo.

-Parece que vou ter uma boa surpresa com ele...-disse Carmem para si,seus pensamentos a fazendo sorrir.

-O que foi? –perguntou Antonio ao se encontrar com o oficial que o havia chamado.

-É o Sparrow,está te chamando.

Antonio foi até a cabine e abriu a porta se deparando com Jack deitado na cama, os pés cruzados e as mãos embaixo da cabeça.

-O que você quer? –perguntou Antonio

-Eu estava caindo no sono e quando olhei não vi minha babá por perto...sabe,você tem um trabalho a fazer,não pode ficar fugir para ver sua noiva...e você não precisa se preocupar com ela se souber onde eu estou,_savvy_? –disse Jack com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você não acha que está muito atrevido para um prisioneiro?Eu escutei quando você disse que a engravidou...eu não sou surdo Sparrow,e nem tolo.

-Mesmo?Não parece...

-Pare de graça,porque disse isso?

-Porque você tem um jeito de tolo mesmo,sabe,quando você...

-Chega! –gritou Antonio perdendo o controle pela primeira vez –porque você disse que a engravidou?

-Porque eu engravidei,oras,você mesmo me ajudou a descobrir...

-Eu? –perguntou voltando a sua formalidade e usando um tom irônico –e posso saber como?

-Não precisa esconder,nem disfarçar,eu já descobri...

-Sparrow,quem está parecendo um tolo agora é você.

Alguém bateu levemente na porta,e quando os dois se viraram para ver,era Carmem,Antonio abriu a porta para ela e fez uma reverência,para ela,que virou os olhos e disse:

-Já falei para você parar com isso...- se virou para Jack intrigada –você não estava dormindo?

-Sim,mas eu percebi que se dormisse,o Almirante aqui teria uma folga,e isso não seria justo,ele tem que trabalhar para merecer o posto que tem...-respondeu Jack

-E isso significa... –disse Carmem

-Que eu vou atormentá-lo...

-Como eu pensei... –Carmem disse e se voltou para Antonio –onde vou passar a noite,Antonio?

-Bem... –Antonio escolhia as palavras quando foi interrompido por Jack

-Aqui,é claro,como sempre... –disse Jack com um sorriso malicioso

-Mas não era para você dormir aqui,Jack?

-Isso seria mais apropriado –respondeu Antonio antes de Jack –porque nós poderíamos trancá-lo aqui dentro,e então eu teria que dormir aqui,para ficar de guarda.

-E eu?Teria que dormir longe de você? –perguntou Carmem

-Isso também seria mais apropriado também,já que ainda somos noivos... –respondeu Antonio.

-O que você acha mais apropriado,eu dormir com meu noivo,ou com um bando de piratas e oficiais da Marinha?

-Mas se dormisse aqui também dormisse aqui com ele,dormiria com um pirata também...

-Mas teria meu noivo para tomar conta de mim...e de você...pobre Antonio tão cheio de responsabilidades...-disse Carmem docemente abraçando Antonio

-Sabe,nem o mar me deixou enjoado,mas isso... –disse Jack

-Bem,já está ficando tarde,e eu já decidi,vou dormir aqui,acho melhor me trocar,você dois poderiam virar de costas? –disse Carmem

-Mas Carmem,acho melhor... –disse Antonio após Jack ter se virado de costas mas Carmem o interrompeu.

-Já está decidido,agora se vire.

-Ela realmente manda em você... –disse Jack para Antonio após ele se virar

-E em você também...

-É mesmo,eu estava pensando agora,porque eu tenho que virar se eu já vi ela assim várias noites?

-E eu vou ver ela assim por várias noites,pelo resto da minha vida,após essa viagem.

-Já que vai ficar com ela em tempo integral,me mande cartas sobre o meu filho,eu quero saber de tudo que acontecer na vida dele...

-E você ainda insiste nessa idéia...

-Vocês dois querem parar de falar de mim,é uma grande falta de respeito,sabiam? –reclamou Carmem

-Isso é para você,Mendez...

-Falta de respeito?Soa como coisa sua,Sparrow...

-Podem se virar... –disse Carmem que já estava deitada debaixo dos lençóis.

-Deixo você ficar com ela essa noite,eu fico na rede –disse Jack para Antonio que se deitou ao lado de Carmem na cama,Jack se deitou na rede,e colocou o chapéu cobrindo o rosto.

Carmem escutou barulho de botas,e quando abriu os olhos se deparou com Jack sentado na cama ao seu lado,o rosto a centímetros do dela,cutucou Antonio,mas ele não acordava.

-Viu?Não preciso dormir na mesma cama que você que fique pensando em mim –disse Jack

-O que? –perguntou Carmem mas Jack se inclinou para beijá-la.

-Não! –gritou Carmem ao acordar,se sentando na cama,era tudo um sonho,olhou em volta e viu Antonio a olhando preocupada e Jack segurando o chapéu que havia tirado do rosto a olhando com um pequeno sorriso.

-O que foi? –perguntou Antonio se sentando também.

-Foi só um sonho, –disse Carmem e olhou para Jack que estava com o sorriso malicioso de sempre,agora também um pouco misterioso,e que colocou um chapéu cobrindo o rosto novamente –um sonho muito,muito real...


	18. Promessa

Carmem acordou na manhã seguinte,olhou em volta e abriu um sorriso,se virando para abraçar Antonio,mas ao se virar viu que quem estava deitado ao seu lado era Jack.  
-Acorde,acorde agora,Carmem,isto é só mais um sonho... -disse Carmem para si mesma -

-Não é não,sonho era o que eu estava tendo até você me acordar -disse Jack acordando e assustando Carmem -e só porque você está numa cama comigo já acha que é um sonho?Acho que anda pensando muito nisso,Alteza.  
Jack deu o mesmo sorriso malicioso da noite anterior,fazendo Carmem se lembrar do sonho estranho que havia tido.  
-Como você fez aquilo? -perguntou Carmem

-"Aquilo"? -disse Jack,o sorriso ficando cada vez mais largo -Ah,você sabe como fiz eu querida,você estava junto,mas se você quiser uma demonstração,posso te dar agora mesmo -disse Jack colocando as mãos na cintura de Carmem.  
-Não,ontem a noite...como você conseguiu?Como você sabia?  
-O quê? -disse Jack olhando para ela,esperando que ela falasse de vez o que havia sonhado -Parecia que você sabia o que eu havia sonhado,parecia que você havia planejado,foi tão...  
-Intenso?  
-Estranho.  
-Ah...me desculpe,mas eu não sei do que você está falando,querida -Jack disse,o sorriso novamente malicioso e misterioso,fazendo Carmem pensar que ele sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.  
O motivo do sorriso foi logo descoberto por Carmem,quando ela sentiu a mão de Jack por baixo de sua camisola,acariciando suas pernas.  
Antes que Carmem pudesse protestar,a porta da cabine se abriu,e Antonio entrou.  
-Aí está você,Sparrow -Antonio parecia furioso mas depois mudou sua expressão para confusa -Sparrow?Carmem?  
Carmem deu um tapa na mão de Jack,que a tirou fazendo uma careta,e enquanto estava distraído olhando a própria mão,foi puxado da cama por Antonio.  
-Antonio,eu... -Carmem tentou se explicar mas Antonio a interrompeu

-Me desculpe,Alteza,eu me distraí e deixei o prisioneiro escapar,foi um erro meu -disse Antonio num tom friamente formal.  
-Almirante Mendez,precisamos conversar a sós -disse Carmem se levantando -deixe o prisioneiro aqui,conversaremos do lado de fora.  
Antonio soltou Jack,e Carmem passou por ele,saindo da cabine,Antonio saindo logo após ela e fechando a porta

-Pode parar com a formalidade agora,Antonio e me deixe explicar -disse Carmem logo que Antonio saiu

-Não acho que exista nada para explicar,Alteza -disse Antonio ainda num tom frio

-Então para você está bem o fato de que eu estava deitada na cama com um pirata e sendo acariciada por ele?  
-Considerando o pirata em questão,eu acho a situação um tanto previsivel.  
-Não acredito que você está insinuando isso,Antonio.  
-Peço perdão pelo atrevimento,mas foi necessário.  
-Antonio pare de falar com se estivesse fazendo um relátorio para o meu pai,eu quero que você me fale o que sente,eu quero sentir que você ama! -Carmem falava alto e com a voz embargada

-De que vai adiantar? -Antonio tambem havia aumentado o tom e deixado a frieza de lado -de que adianta eu te amar se você ama aquele pirata?  
-Você mesmo disse que ele era ruim para mim,que você tinha que me proteger dele...eu sei,eu amo ele, mas eu não quero amar,eu quero gastar meu amor com alguem que mereça,ou seja,você,Antonio.  
-Carmem,eu e Sparrow somos muito diferentes,completamente opostos,como é possivel amar dois homens tão diferentes assim?Se você se apaixona pelo tipo de homem que é o Sparrow,você não se apaixona pelo tipo de homem que eu sou.  
-O amor não é tão racional assim Antonio,se fosse,eu não teria me apaixonado pelo Jack Nós temos que tentar.  
-Tudo bem,nós podemos tentar,mas deixe isso bem claro para esse pirata,faça-o te esquecer -disse Antonio num tom firme,em seguida virando as costas e indo em direção á alguns de seus oficiais que estavam no navio.  
-Então,aqui vou eu -disse Carmem virando e colocou a mão na maçaneta quando alguém a chamou Carmem se virou e se deparou com Anamaria,que a olhava sorrimdo e vinha em sua direção.  
-Você vai trocar o Jack pelo Almirante? -perguntou Anamaria

-Escutando conversas alheias,não tem vergonha?  
-Não conseguiu conter minha curiosidade...e nem meu interesse pelo Almirante...é um belo homem,um pouco frio e sério demais,mas muito bonito.  
-É melhor se desinteressar,o Almirante é meu noivo.  
-Então,acho que estou livrar para ter algo com Jack?  
-Não! -disse Carmem num impulso -você teria?  
-Claro que não,estava te testando...você não acha que está um tanto gulosa,Alteza?  
-Eu gosto de ter opções.  
-Mas quando se tem opções,se deve escolher uma OU outra,não as duas.  
-Ah,é que eu disse para Antonio que iria tentar algo com ele,mas a outra opção está extremamente tentadora.  
-Entendo,e você vai enfrentar sua tentação agora?  
-É preciso...é ele minha unica fraqueza...

-Então vá logo -disse Anamaria abrindo a porta e empurrando Carmem para dentro.  
Logo que Carmem entrou,viu Jack de cabeça baixa,seu rosto não podia ser visto totalmente por causa do chapéu,mas quando percebeu a presença de alguém na cabine,levantou a cabeça,e ao ver que era Carmem,abriu um sorriso e perguntou:  
-Precisa de mim?  
_"Eu realmente não estou preparada para isso"  
_-É incrivel como essa pergunta pode ter vários significados,alguns deles um tanto... -disse Carmem -Perfeitamente de acordo com a situação.  
-Sim.  
-Então,por que está aqui,Alteza?  
-Me chame de Carmem,por favor -quando Carmem disso isso Jack pareceu surpreso,confuso e como sempre,pareceu se divertir com a situação. -Peço isso porque a conversa que quero ter com você é um pouco mais...intima

-Ah -disse Jack e em seguida bateu a mão no colchão para que ela se sentasse.  
Carmem foi até ele,e sentou ao seu lado,Jack logo colocou a mão em seu braço e aproximou o corpo dela.  
-Quero falar sobre a intimidade que já tivemos,e não sobre uma futura.  
Jack tirou a mão de Carmem e deixou as duas mãos levantadas longe dela.  
-Eu preciso que você entenda que eu estou comprometida com Antonio,e que eu estou levando esse compromisso a sério,eu o respeito,e o quero como meu marido,mas você parece estar bem empenhado em nos separar,e eu quero saber o porquê disso.  
O silêncio permaneceu entre por um tempo,Jack estava com um sorriso e olhava para ela,mas parecia estar distraído.  
-Jack,me responda.  
-Ahn?Ah,me desculpe,eu não escutei o que você estava falando,estava distraído olhando para seus lábios,eles me trazem lembranças -Jack colocou a mão em seu rosto e se aproximou como se fosse beija-la.  
-Então eu vou resumir toda a conversa para você,eu quero me casar com Antonio e quero que você nos deixe em paz!  
-Porque você insiste em me convencer que não me ama?Eu sei que você ama,Carmem,todo o continente espanhol sabe!  
-Mas eu não quero te amar,eu não posso! -Carmem tentou se desvencilhar de Jack mas ele a puxou para mais perto,passando a mão pela sua cintura

-Quem te disse que você não pode?  
-Eu digo isso para mim mesma todo dia,porque o mundo já provou que é impossivel,você provou que é impossivel!  
-Eu? -Jack pareceu confuso.  
-Todas as vezes que você mentiu para mim,todas as vezes que você mostrou que não tinha escrupulos,você provou que seria impossivel nós dois ficarmos juntos!  
Jack soltou Carmem e ela se levantou rapidamente da cama.  
-Você seguir com sua vida de pirata,após essa viagem,eu e vou voltar para o meu povo,e me casar com Antonio! -Carmem foi até porta e a abriu.  
-E o meu filho?  
-Não tem filho nenhum,Jack.  
-Você tem certeza disso?  
-Não -Carmem pareceu ficar mais suave

-E se existir?  
-Você vai conhece-lo,não se preocupe.  
-Mas como você vai me achar?Eu vou estar navegando pelo mar do Caribe

-Você vai conhece-lo de um jeito ou de outro -disse Carmem abrindo um sorriso suave -Eu vou procurar você,mesmo que esteja no fim do mundo,eu vou atrás de você,eu prometo. - disse Carmem e saiu da cabine

-E eu estarei esperando por você...


	19. Recomeço e Fim

Mais tarde,na mesma noite,Carmem e Antonio se preparavam para dormir enquanto Jack estava deitado em sua rede.

Carmem se deitou e logo após,Antonio,os desejaram boa noite um ao outro,e se beijaram.

Jack ainda estava acordado,tirou o chapéu do rosto ao escutar o casal.

Se virou para observá-los e perguntou:

-Vocês não fazer "aquilo" agora,vão?

Carmem e Antonio se assustaram e se desvencilhar,mas ainda continuaram próximos.

-Porque isso não é algo que um casal decente faça antes do casamento... -continuou Jack e Carmem abriu a boca para falar algo,mas Jack a interrompeu -na verdade,Almirante,você tem uma noção do que vai fazer na noite de núpcias? -Jack se virou para os dois e viu expressão incrédula no rosto de Carmem e a expressão embaraçada no rosto de Antonio -porque se não souber eu e Carmem te ensinar umas lições básicas agora mesmo...

-Depois que nos casarmos eu mesma ensinarei essas lições á Antonio se houver necessidade. -disse Carmem provocando Jack.

-Tudo bem,então,se não precisam de mim,boa noite. -disse Jack cobrindo o rosto com o chapéu novamente

Antonio suspirou aliviado e se virou para dormir,enquanto Carmem ficou surpresa,e para seu espanto e preocupação um pouco decepcionada com o fim súbito da conversa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Carmem acordou assustada,ao ouvir estrondos no quarto,olhou para a porta,e viu que Jack estava tentando abrir a porta da cabine,mas ela estava trancada e Jack puxava a maçaneta com toda sua força e forçava para que ela abrisse.

-Jack,está trancada -disse Carmem,fazendo Jack se virar de repente.

-Eu percebi isso -respondeu Jack

-Então porque está tentando abri-la?

-Porque eu estou acordado,e seu queridinho aí,ainda está dormindo,e eu não quero ficar esperando ele acordar!

-Espere um minuto,vou acordá-lo.

-Não! -disse Jack contendo um grito.

Carmem se virou para encarar Jack,e esperou uma resposta.

-É que eu queria ficar sozinho um pouco...esse Mendez não desgruda de mim...

-Você até que gosta dele,admita. -disse Carmem com um sorriso.

-Só podemos admitir uma coisa quando é verdade,e isso não é verdade. -disse Jack e sorriso de Carmem diminuiu,e ela se voltou para Antonio.

-Você tem a chave,não tem?Me faça esse favor,sim?

-Pense bem,isso não faz sentido,você está preso por minha causa,está nesse navio indo atrás da minha coroa,porque justo eu te ajudaria?

-Por que nós dois sabemos que não é da coroa que estamos indo atrás não é?Só entre nós,admita.

-Desculpe,Jack,mas não posso admitir uma coisa que não é verdade...-Carmem cutucou Antonio

-Não,Carmenzinha,minha sereia,por favor!

-Carmenzinha?Sereia?Sabe,quando você me chama de sereia,me lembra de um momento que eu estava com muito raiva de você...Antonio,querido,acorde.

Antonio abriu os olhos lentamente,e olhou em volta demorando para entender a cena.

-Seu prisioneiro está acordado,e quer sair. -disse Carmem olhando para Jack.

-Ah,Sparrow,duvido que normalmente você acorde á essa hora... -disse Antonio se sentando lentamente.

-Acordo,sim,pode perguntar á Carmem. -disse Jack

-Na verdade,Jack,nunca te vi acordar á essa hora da manhã.

-Ah,é porque,quando eu estava com você eu ia dormir tarde,e por isso acordava bem mais tarde,na verdade,nós dois acordávamos bem tarde,Carmem.

Carmem espremeu os olhos para Jack que sorriu,e Antonio se levantou,procurando por seu uniforme.

Jack viu que Carmem admirava Antonio que estava de roupa de baixo,e viu que ela estava sorrindo,e até havia se deitado numa posição mais confortável para olhá-lo.

-Ah pelo amor de Deus,eu não mereço ver isso! –disse Jack

-Se não quer ver,não olhe,Jack –disse Carmem

-Pelo jeito que está olhando,parece que quer ver ainda mais do que ele já está mostrando...

-Você está certo,Jack,mas eu não quero **só** ver...

-Vamos,Sparrow –disse Antonio colocando seu chapéu,pegando Jack pelo braço e o levando até a porta.

-Hei,espere...volte aqui –disse Carmem para Antonio.

Quando Antonio se aproximou,Carmem sussurrou algo em seu ouvido,em seguida segurou-o pelo colarinho,e o puxou,o beijando em seguida.

Após o beijo,Carmem o soltou sorrindo,e ele sorriu de volta,voltou até a porta e arrumou o colarinho,sorrindo orgulhoso.

-Vamos,Sparrow –disse Antonio abrindo a porta e saindo depois de Jack.

Jack ficou apoiado no parapeito do navio o tempo todo em silêncio,olhando para o mar. 

-Você está quieto,que milagre. –disse Antonio rindo.

-O que ela disse para você lá dentro? –perguntou Jack de repente

-Mi beso... –respondeu Antonio.

-E o que isso significa?

-Meu beijo.

Jack balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar o mar,silencioso.

-Tenho que traçar alguns planos com os outros marinheiros,quer alguma coisa para comer? –perguntou Antonio,e Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Fernandes, tome conta dele por mim.

Um outro guarda se aproximou após Antonio ter saído,e falou rindo para Jack:

-Não está acostumado a perder mulheres,não é?

Jack virou o rosto para responder ao guarda e viu Carmem se aproximando.

-Posso falar com você? –disse Carmem ao se aproximar de Jack

Jack concordou e foi até ela,os dois estavam indo em direção á cabine quando o guarda chamou a atenção deles.

-Alteza,ele é perigoso!

-Se precisar de algo,eu o chamarei –disse Carmem,entrando com Jack na cabine.

-Tudo bem,eu vou falar logo,porque eu nem sei como posso falar de outro jeito...Porque você está diferente?Você está distante de mim,não conversa,não olha para mim,ah,não existe um jeito menos humilhante de dizer isso...não presta atenção em mim...

-Você me pediu para te deixar em paz,eu deixei... –disse Jack

-Eu sei mas...tudo bem,estou vendo que vou ter que ceder para te convencer não é? –disse Carmem e Jack abriu um sorriso –É que...eu gosto de você,gosto do seu sorriso malicioso,das suas brincadeirinhas insinuantes,e queria ter um relacionamento de amizade com você,e não de paixão incontrolável como está...sendo...agora –enquanto Carmem dizia as ultimas palavras,Jack se aproximou o máximo possível dela,e a beijou de repente.

Jack a segurou com força,passando o braço pelas suas costas,e o outra na sua nuca,acariciando seu cabelo.

-Nós vamos fazer aquilo de novo,_luv_ –disse Jack sorrindo para ela,logo que eles caíram na cama.

-Eu arranjei um nome novo...fazer amor... –disse Carmem e Jack sorriu para ela –quantos nomes para uma coisa só não é?

-É porque existem vários jeitos de fazer,e hoje,eu vou te mostrar um novo...

* * *

-Gostei desse jeito novo... –disse Carmem se levantando e se vestindo.

-Se eu fosse você ,me vestiria mais rápido... –disse Jack calçando as botas e se levantando.

-Não tenho mais motivos para me preocupar com Antonio...o que nós tínhamos acabou aqui.Vou voltar para você –disse Carmem indo até Jack e o abraçando.

-Carmem,não faça isso,eu...não tenho certeza se amo você...é melhor não jogar tudo fora por algo incerto como...eu.

-Não acredito!De novo!Você me enganou de novo!E eu acreditei,eu sou uma estúpida mesmo,eu mereço isso! –disse Carmem voltando para o outro lado da cama e se vestindo – Não tem certeza,mas me leva para cama logo que eu fraquejo!

Antonio entrou e olhou a cena,e Carmem correu até ele o abraçando.

-Nós chegamos á tal ilha,você vai conosco,Sparrow? –perguntou Antonio.

Jack concordou com a cabeça e saiu da cabine,deixando Carmem e Antonio para trás.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Antonio.

-Estávamos só conversando...sobre o passado... –respondeu Carmem.

Carmem saiu da cabine com Antonio,e os dois embarcaram com Jack num escaler,e remaram em direção a ilha.

No pequeno barco,Carmem olhava para baixo,Antonio remava concentrado olhando sempre á frente e Jack olhava fixamente para Carmem,quando viu que as sobrancelhas dela franziram de repente,e olhou para onde ela estava olhando e viu que o barco começou a rachar no meio e de repente virou.

Jack olhou em volta debaixo d'água e viu Carmem ser levada novamente,tentou ir atrás para resgatá-la,mas algo o empurrou e foi para a superfície.Quando emergiu da água,não conseguiu encontrar Antonio,e o navio estava muito longe,então decidiu nadar até a ilha.

* * *

Carmem acordou de seu desmaio,e viu que estava em lugar escuro e úmido e percebeu que logo á sua frente havia uma pequena mina,um tipo de lago,e uma criatura estranha emergiu dele,uma mistura de peixe e ser humano,com feições assustadoras e cabelos que pareciam serpentes.

-Quem é você? –Carmem perguntou.

-Eu sou quem vai entrar para a História com você,que vai ser a primeira Princesa Encantada,-a voz fina e sibilante da criatura tornou-se forte e assustadora- e eu como a primeira Bruxa malvada.


	20. Pirata ou Principe Encantado?

**Ás vezes,certas coisas na vida ...**

-O que?Do que você está falando? -perguntou carmem com a mão na cabeça,ainda um pouco zonza pelo desmaio.

-Ah,minha querida,me deixe lhe explicar.No futuro,acontecerão algumas coisas... -começou Medusa em tom de cerimônia.

-Espere,espere,espere,no futuro? -interrompeu Carmem confusa.

-É,sabe,quando se mexe com magia,temos acessos á algumas...informações privilegiadas...e é claro que eu fato de eu estar morta tabmém ajuda um pouco nos feitiços... -Medusa respondeu naturalmente mas quando olhou de volta para Carmem viu que ela parecia ainda mais confusa -ah,nós temos bastante tempo até que seu principe Encantado chegue aqui,não temos?

-Principe Encantado? -perguntou Carmem em tom de deboche

-É,você como Princesa tem que ter seu Principe...mas eu sei que o seu caso é um tanto diferente,então.podemos substitui-lo por algum...cavalheiro corajoso que se importe com você,tem alguém em mente? -disse Medusa como se fizesse planos com Carmem,que ficou parada,boquiaberta,sem reponder -ah,garota,você tem sérios problemas de concentração!Vamos,me responda!

-Ah...é...tem o Antonio... -disse Carmem com medo de contrariar a criatura.

-Ah...Antonio,ele daria um ótimo Principe Encantado...mas não foi nele que você pensou...

-Essa pessoa em quem eu pensei não se preocupa comigo,é um ingrato á quem eu dou meu amor sem receber nada de volta.

-Hum,tudo bem então,afinal,um pirata não pode ser herói de um conto de fadas...mas o Antonio também não pode,afinal,normalmente o herói é o amor da Princesa...e nós duas sabemos que Antonio não é seu amor...

-Chega!Agora foi longe demais!Eu não quero ser Princesa de Conto de Fadas coisa nenhuma! -exclamou Carmem se levantou ,a poeira eu seu vestido flutuando para longe. -Escolha outra Princesa!

Carmem se virou,mas ao olhar em volta,viu que não sabia por onde sair,quando Medusa voltou a falar com ela.

-Não,não posso escolher outra,tem que ser você,você é perfeita para ser a Primeira Princesa Encantada...

-Porque?Porque eu?E porque primeira Princesa Encantada,já existem várias outras histórias!

-Ah,é uma história um pouco longa,é melhor você se sentar. -disse Medusa em seguida lançando um raio em direção á Carmem que a fez cair sentada. -Todas essas histórias se passam em um tempo a frente do nosso,e só chegam ao ouvido das pessoas através de...pessoas como eu -vendo que Carmem havia franzido as sobrancelhas,Medusa se explicou -Bruxas.Então,se alguma história que se passasse agora,em nosso tempo,caísse na boca das pessoas agora,no futuro,ela seria vista como a primeira dessas as histórias...E porque você?Porque você é exatamente como as princesas dos contos de fadas,linda,doce,pura...

-Eu não sou pura!Eu me apaixonei por um pirata,e me entreguei á ele!Várias vezes!

-E é exatamente por isso que você é pura,porque quando se entregou a ele,não pensou que ele era um pirata,e sim que o amava,não lembrou que ele vivia de mentiras e de que só te enganaria,não é?E todas as vezes que se entregou á ele,depois de te-lo perdoado,era porque achava que ele poderia mudar,achava que ele te amava...pobre garota...Mas então quem poderá ser seu Principe Encantado...ah! -Medusa pareceu ter tido uam ideia que a deixou radiante -posso fazer um teste,talvez,o pirata, possa se tornar o principe afinal.

Os olhos de Carmem havia se enchido de lágrimas e ela abaixou a cabeça,deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

-Ei,minha querida,não chore,tenho um presente para você... -disse Medusa fazendo com que Carmem levantasse a cabeça.

* * *

Quando chegou a ilha,Jack logo viu que não havia nada além de arvores nela,mas ao observar melhor,viu que havia algo aparecendo ao longe e decidiu ver o que era.

Quando se aproximou viu que era uma caverna, que havia uma entrada,e que dentro dela haviam duas sombras,uma lhe parecia um tanto familiar e a outra,um tanto assustadora.

* * *

Carmem olhou para medusa,e viu que em um mecha do cabelo dela,que era na verdade uma cobra,estava o colar de sua mãe.

-Venha querida,pode pegar...

Carmem se aproximou,olhando hipnotizada para o colar,e Medusa a chamando para pega-lo.Quando Carmem esticou a mão e segurou o uma outra cobra do cabelo de Medusa parou bem em frente ao seus olhos fazendo ela cair petrificada no chão.

-O que um contato visual não é capaz de fazer...

-Carmem!Carmem? -gritou Jack enquanto entrava correndo na caverna,e se abaixava ao lado de Carmem,colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo. -O que fez com ela seu monstro?

-Ah,Jack,não devia falar assim comigo,sabe,as aparências enganam,e eu vou te fazer um exemplo disso...

-O que fez com ela!

-É um feitiço,querido,que só pode ser quebrado com um beijo de amor verdadeiro e recíproco...o homem que a beijar tem que ama-la,e ser amado de volta,senão,nossa bela Princesa ficará assim para sempre...

-Parado! -gritaram oficiais ao entrarem na caverna parando e apontando suas armas para ele.

Jack olhou para eles e de volta para apnde estava Medusa,que para sua surpresa havia sumido.

Antonio correu em sua direção e se abaixou ao lado dele,olhando Carmem horrorizado.

-O que você fez com ela?

-Ah,por favor,como é que eu faria isso com ela?Foi aquele mosntro,jogou um feitiço nela -disse Jack e Antonio o olhou desconfiado -Não acredita?Então,responda de que outro jeito se transforma uma pessoa em pedra?

-Não me interessa,temos que leva-la para o navio -Antonio disse e se virou para os guardas -Ponham-no a ferros.

Antonio pegou Carmem com o máximo de cuidado e a levou para fora da caverna,enquanto Jack era algemado e saía com os guardas.

**Acontecem...**

* * *

-Eu vou beija-la... -disse Antonio enquanto andava de um lado pro outro na cabine,aonde havia se reunido com Jack,que estava sentado em sua escrivaninha.

-Eu já disse milhões de vezes,o amor tem que ser recíproco,ou ela vai ficar assim para sempre! -respondeu Jack gesticulando irritado.

-Você está dizendo que meu amor por ela é duvidoso? -perguntou em tom ameaçador Antonio parando de andar e encarando Jack.

-Não,eu estou dizendo que amor dela por você é duvidoso.

-Ah,é claro,porque você é unico e eterno amor dela,não é,Sparrow? -disse Antonio em tom ironico voltando a andar de um lado para a outro e de repente parando -e mesmo que depois de tudo que você fez á ela,ela ainda te amasse,você realmente acredita que é capaz de amar alguém?

Jack ficou em silêncio quando um oficial entrou na cabine e chamou Antonio.

-Não toque nela. -disse Antonio antes de sair.

-Não toque nela -repetiu Jack debochando de Antonio -Fala como se fosse dono dela.

Jack se sentou ao lado da cama aonde havia colocado Carmem e a observou,seu rosto pálido,mas ainda suave,e seu olhos fechados como se ela estivesse dormindo tranquilamente.

-Eu vou arriscar,porque se eu não fizer isso,você vai ficar assim para sempre,porque eu e esse Antonio nunca vamos entrar num acordo.Agora,espero que você tenha me dado uma outra chance,e espero que me perdoe se fui estupido o bastante a ponto de não me apaixonar por você... -disse Jack,a beijando em seguida.

**Exatamente como nos Contos de Fadas...**


	21. Coincidencias

_NA:Desculpem a demora,eu tava doente,e obrigada pelas reviews!Agora um capitulo beeeeem grande pra vcs!._

Carmem abriu os olhos,como se tivesse levado um susto,mas os fechou novamente,e correspondeu o beijo de Jack,que ao se separar dela abriu um grande sorriso e disse:

-Você está viva!

-Claro que eu estou! -disse Carmem o olhando como se ele estivesse louco.

-Sparrow,o que está acontecendo? -exclamou Antonio entrando - em seguida se virando e vendo que Carmem estava acordada. -Por Deus,você está viva!

-Mas do que vocês estão falando?E porque você me... -exclamou se sentando na cama e sendo impedida por Jack que gesticulava para ela não terminar a frase. -Deixa pra lá...

-Você foi enfeitiçada -disse Antonio empolgado indo direção á ela e se sentando ao seu lado -e o feitiço só seria quebrado com um beijo de amor verdadeiro e recíproco -e então fez uma expressão descrente -pelo menos foi o que ele disse.

Antonio apontou para Jack por cima do ombro,e Jack virou os olhos ás palavras de Antonio.

-Eu só repeti o que a Medusa me disse,está certo? -disse Jack.

-Bem,eu também não acho que seja sensato acreditar nas palavras de um pirata bêbado... -disse Carmem olhando para Jack com um sorriso misterioso que ele não conseguia decifrar. -E também eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu...

Carmem esfregou a testa com a mão e abaixou a cabeça o que fez Jack sorrir e se aproximar dos dois,e se curvar atrás de Antonio e dizer em seu ouvido,fazendo-o se assustar:

-Ora,veja só se isso não é seqüela de um belo feitiço...

-Isso é seqüela de um grande trauma,e de um desmaio,Capitão Sparrow. -disse Antonio em voz baixa se levantando para encará-lo -e para que essa sua história de feitiço ficasse pelo menos coerente,alguém teria que beijá-la,para que ela acordasse,não é?E pelo que eu saiba,ninguém o fez.

-Pelo que você saiba,aye?Bem,Almirante,tenho que dizer está um pouco desinformado..

-O que? - perguntou Antonio primeiro sem entender mas depois ficou furioso -Sparrow,seu maldito!

Antonio puxou sua espada e apontou para Jack.Carmem levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o grito de Antonio.

-Antonio,o que está fazendo? -exclamou Carmem.

-Ele te beijou!Você estava aqui,indefesa,e ele se aproveitou de você! -gritava Antonio.

Carmem ficou parada e pensou " E eu acordei..." e abriu um grande sorriso ao olhar para Jack,que estava com Antonio á sua frente apontando a espada para seu pescoço e o encurralando contra sua escrivaninha.

-Uma ajudinha aqui? -disse Jack fazendo Carmem acordar de seus devaneios.

-Ah,sim,Antonio,solte-o -disse Carmem displicente se levantando da cama -ele é só um pirata bêbado,não tem porquê acreditar no que ele diz.

Carmem parou entre os dois e olhou bem para a espada de Antonio,e depois para Antonio,virando os olhos ao ver que ele não estava disposto a abaixá-la,e e abaixou a espada com a mão.

-Pare de gastar seu tempo,eu preciso de sua ajuda,olhe,eu consegui pegar o colar de minha mãe mas estive olhando e não há nada que possa me levar até ela aqui...

-Me deixe ver -pediu Jack e Carmem mostrou o colar na palma de sua mão,mas Antonio pegou antes que Jack o fizesse,deixando Carmem o olhando sem entender e Jack furioso.Antonio olhou o colar,de todos os ângulos possíveis e Jack abriu um sorriso e esticou a mão para ele que lhe entregou o colar,nervoso.

Jack fez o mesmo que Antonio,deixando Carmem apreensiva,quando Jack de repente abriu um sorriso e Carmem fez o mesmo.

-Na carta dizia "procure dentro de seu coração",certo? –perguntou Jack olhando com os olhos apertados para o colar.

-Sim,sim,porque? –perguntou Carmem ansiosa.

-Porque é exatamente isso –disse Jack pegando uma faquinha que estava escondida no pano que ele usava enrolado na cintura e passando numa pequena fenda,abrindo o pequeno pingente em forma de coração de madeira –que você deve fazer.

-Ah,meu Deus,Jack você é um gênio!–disse Carmem cujos olhos haviam se arregalado de felicidade e que havia dado um beijo no rosto de Jack –O que tem aí?

-Vários números...parecem... –disse Jack analisando o pingente quando Antonio o tomou de suas mãos.

-São coordenadas –disse Antonio –vou traçar uma rota imediatamente.

Antonio se dirigiu a porta e saiu,deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Acho que ele te esqueceu aqui... –disse Carmem sorrindo para Jack que mexia em uma das continhas que caiam sobra sua bandana em sua testa e sorria de volta para ela,maliciosamente.

-Não,ele me deixou aqui,ele já volta,então não viu necessidade de me levar –respondeu Jack

-Mesmo?Eu acho que ele te esqueceu aqui,ele não costuma te deixar sozinho comigo...

-É,porque da ultima vez que ele deixou...

-Você partiu meu coração mais uma vez...

-Isso que eu estava achando estranho...você está falando comigo normalmente,está até amigável...

-É,é porque dessa vez eu tenho uma prova... –Carmem foi interrompida por Antonio que voltou para a cabine.

-Sparrow,venha –Antonio o algemou e pegou sua faquinha –e isso vai ser confiscado.

-Eu te dou outra –sussurrou Carmem para Jack que estava com uma expressão de lamento mas em seguida sorriu.

-Nós estamos bem perto do lugar,talvez já cheguemos lá pelo anoitecer de amanhã. –disse Antonio para Carmem e em seguida saindo com Jack.

-Ah,ótimo,obrigada –disse Carmem sorrindo –tenho algumas coisas para resolver até lá.

* * *

-Então,você me ama. –disse Carmem para Jack ao encontrá-lo no convés do Perola,sozinho,já era noite. 

-É o que parece –disse Jack se virando para admirar Carmem que andava em sua direção,com uma camisola e robe brancos.

-Eu sei que eu fui enfeitiçada,e eu sei que eu acordei com seu beijo –disse Carmem parando ao lado de Jack e se debruçando no parapeito do navio ao seu lado –mas e aquela história de amor recíproco e verdadeiro? –disse Carmem e Jack fez expressão de desgosto e virou o rosto –não precisa falar que me ama,só me diga se é verdade,eu só queria uma explicação,porque você sempre...

-Sim,é verdade! –disse Jack se virando de repente e surpreendendo Carmem –mas você não está disposta a deixar seu Almirante por mim,está?

-Jack,eu te amo,e estou muito feliz por saber que você me ama também mas... –disse Carmem para Jack,que não a encarava -é como se mesmo sabendo que você vai mergulhar e me pegar,eu ainda tenho medo de pular da prancha...

-Sparrow! –gritou Antonio da cabine

-Hora de dormir...tenho que ir logo senão perco a história do Tio Antonio,você vem? –disse Jack sarcástico.

-Vou ficar mais um pouco,estou sem sono,estou ansiosa para encontrar minha mãe.

-Tudo bem,boa noite,e ah,se quiser pular da prancha,fique a vontade,eu estou por perto. –disse Jack com um sorriso

* * *

-Ah,nem acredito eu estou aqui! –disse Carmem exultante após desembarcar na cidade para aonde as coordenadas os levaram,na noite do dia seguinte –você viu o Antonio? 

-Ele desembarcou e foi para aquele lado,de cabeça baixa como se estivesse se escondendo. –respondeu Jack acenando para o lado em que havia visto Antonio. –Sabe,da ultima vez que ouvi falar do meu pai,ele estava morando nessa cidade.

-Ah,que ótimo!Se não encontrarmos minha mãe e procuraremos por ele então –disse Carmem e saiu andando á frente de Jack.

-Espere!E o Mendez? –gritou Jack para Carmem que se misturava com a multidão.

-Ah,o Antonio deve ter algo que fazer por aqui...e você?vai me deixar sozinha? –gritava Carmem do meio da multidão.

-Esse lugar me lembra terrivelmente Tortuga.-disse Jack ao alcançar Carmem

-Então você deve estar se sentindo em casa,pode me ajudar,aonde eu posso procurar pela minha mãe aqui?

-Pode perguntar por ela naquela taberna –respondeu Jack e continuou andando até que percebeu que Carmem não o acompanhava mais,e estava parada com mãos na cintura.

-Porque minha mãe seria conhecida numa taberna? –perguntou Carmem

-Porque todo mundo conhece todo mundo nessas cidades,e vamos admitir,o passado da sua mãe não é lá essas coisas...

-Então vamos,naquela ali. –disse Carmem apontando para uma taberna e passando por Jack em direção á ela.

-Vai você... –disse Carmem empurrando Jack para o balcão ao entrarem na taberna.

-Ahoy,amigo. –disse Jack se aproximando do balcão.

-Quer um quarto? –perguntou o balconista,um homem gordo e calvo com um guardanapo no ombro,que acenou com a cabeça para a Carmem.

-Não,estou procurando por alguém –disse Jack.

-Diga.

-Paloma Gómez. –disse Carmem para o balconista antes que Jack pudesse abrir a boca.

-Não,desculpe,conheço uma Paloma mas não é Gómez –respondeu o homem e Carmem pareceu decepcionada até que o homem abriu um sorriso –vou te falar uma coisa,é bem parecida com você!

-Talvez ela tenha se casado por isso mudou o sobrenome... –disse Jack com o cotovelo apoiado no balcão.

-Ela não pode se casar e mudar o sobrenome de novo... –disse Carmem desanimada.

-Considerando a cidade em que ela vive,eu não duvido que ela possa estar levando uma vida um tanto fora-da-lei.

-Se quiserem tirar a duvida,a Paloma e o marido moram aqui no andar de cima.Só vão ter que esperar um pouco porque a Paloma saiu há um tempo atrás do Jacob. –disse o balconista

-Jacob? –perguntou Carmem

-É,o marido dela,é que ele vive bebendo por aí,e ela tem que ir atrás dele nas ruas. –respondeu o balconista.

-Jacob de que? –perguntou Jack.

-Smith.Jacob e Paloma Smith. –disse o balconista

-Porque a curiosidade,Jack? –perguntou Carmem

-É que o nome do meu pai é Jacob,e eu pensei...

-Que eles poderiam estar juntos,mas como esse Jacob é Smith,não pode ser seu pai. –disse Carmem

-Na verdade,Sparrow é o nome pirata do meu pai,o nome verdadeiro dele é Smith,Jacob Smith. –disse Jack

-Você não está sugerindo que... –disse Carmem se virando para Jack boquiaberta.

-Aí estão eles! –disse o balconista olhando para a porta,para onde Jack e Carmem se viraram e viram uma mulher gritando.

-Supondo que ele estão juntos,aquela mulher é bem parecida com a minha mãe... –disse Carmem olhando para a porta,quando de repente,surgiu um homem caindo pelas escadas da taberna,com quem a mulher gritava. –Aquele bem que poderia ser seu pai Jack...

-Com licença,Paloma Gómez? –disse Carmem se aproximando da mulher que agora arrastava o homem para dentro da taberna.

-Sim,esse é meu nome de solteira...quem é você? –perguntou a mulher soltando o homem que agora estava se levantando.

-Sou eu,mama,Carmem.

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram e ela segurou Carmem pelos braços em seguida a puxando para um abraço.

-Mi hija,querida,como você está grande,e linda! –disse a Paloma,com os olhos cheio de lágrimas. –Venha,vamos subir,eu moro ali,subindo as escadas.

-Jack,leve seu pai. –disse Carmem se virando para Jack que em seguida se aproximou e pegou seu pai,colocando o braço dele sobre seu ombro.

-Como vai,meu velho? –perguntou Jack á seu pai que tentou responder mas só saíram resmungos.

-É uma longa história... –disse Carmem ao olhar confuso de sua mãe sobre Jack e Jacob.

-Ah,então,como vão as coisas por lá, como vai seu pai? –Paloma disparava perguntas para a Carmem enquanto servia café na sala de sua casa.

-Tudo bem,mama... –respondia Carmem.

-Ah,você encontrou com meu filho por lá?Seu pai os apresentou? –perguntou Paloma.

-Filho? –perguntou Carmem engasgando com o café.

-É,antes de conhecer seu pai,eu tive um filho com Jacob,mas aí ele foi embora e me deixou,deve ter sido quando conheceu a mãe dele –Paloma acenou com a cabeça para Jack. –Mas então,eu me casei com seu pai,tive você,mas meu filho foi criado naquela cidade mesmo.Depois que eu fui embora,deixei meu filho por lá,já que ele estava tendo uma boa vida...melhor do que a que eu o daria...hoje em dia ele tem um alto cargo na marinha e sempre vem me visitar,ah,deve ser ele.

A campainha tocou e Paloma foi até a porta,a abrindo.

-Ah,é ele mesmo,Carmem,Jack,esse é seu irmão. –disse Paloma e homem entrou pela porta.

Carmem caiu desmaiada,e Jack se levantou,esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo e dizendo,com um sorriso sarcástico:

-Prazer em conhecê-lo,irmãozinho.


	22. Esclarecimentos

NA Desculpem a demora de novo,è que surgiu um outra problema,dessa vez no pc,mas espero que não acontecem mais imprevisto pra fic continuar sem problemas,ok?Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que facam o grande favor de comentar nesse novo (desculpem os erros,o teclado tah com problema)

* * *

-Sparrow?O que?Carmem?O que está acontecendo aqui? -perguntava Antonio após entrar na sala da casa de sua mãe.

-Ah,então vocês se conhecem,então? -perguntou Paloma animada,sem perceber o estado de choque no qual Antonio se encontrava.

-Er..pode se dizer que sim. -respondeu Jack se abaixando ao lado do sofá para tentar acordar Carmem.

-Mãe, o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Antonio claramente confuso

-Ah,querido,nós temos muitas coisas para esclarecer depois que a sua irmã acordar,claro,entre,sente-se. –disse Paloma empurrando Antonio para o sofá.

-Irmã?Mãe,O que... –disse Antonio após se sentar.

-Querido,espere só um pouquinho,eu vou pegar alguma coisa para acordá-la... –disse Paloma calmamente entrando em um outro cômodo da casa.

Paloma saiu segurando um frasco,e se agachou ao lado de Jack,que esticou a mão para pegar o frasco mas foi ignorado e fez uma expressão ofendida.O frasco que ela segurava era apenas um frasco de perfume,que ela passou embaixo do nariz de Carmem para que ela cheirasse.

-Talvez eu devesse beijá-la,funcionou da ultima vez. –disse Jack olhando para Antonio,tentando provocá-lo e conseguindo resultados.

Carmem abriu os olhos lentamente o que fez sua mãe sorrir docemente para ela,dizendo:

-Vamos,querida,sente-se...

-Ah,meu Deus –disse Carmem se sentando lentamente e olhando em volta –eu quero apagar de novo...

-Pronto,mãe,Vossa Majestade está acordada,agora,pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?! –perguntou Antonio saindo do sério

-Vossa Majestade? –disse Paloma rindo –você pode chamar sua irmã de Carmem,querido,não precisa de tanta formalidade.

-Mãe,conte a história inteira para ele,por favor. –pediu Carmem ao ver que Antonio parecia cada vez mais confuso.

-Tudo bem... –Paloma se sentou no braço da poltrona aonde Jacob estava sentado,já um pouco mais sóbrio. –Quando eu era mais jovem,eu sobrevivia bem,do meu corpo,eu me vendia...

-Era uma prostituta. –disse Jack a interrompendo e recebendo um olhar de repreensão indignado de Carmem.

-É,é isso mesmo...eu conheci Jacob e por um tempo ele foi só mais um cliente,mas aí nós começamos a ter um relacionamento mais sério...e eu engravidei...eu ainda estava grávida quando ele partiu num navio pirata...ele não viu você nascer,meu filho...–disse Paloma e se virou para Antonio em seguida dando um tapa no ombro de Jacob - estava se aventurando no mar!

-Em uma das cidades que eu parei,conheci uma mulher particularmente bela,Claire,e tive um filho,você,Jack,por isso não pude voltar... –disse Jacob

-Não tem nem vergonha de dizer que saiu fazendo filho por aí! –exclamou Paloma

-Eu não saí fazendo filhos,eu tive um filho,uma família e me dediquei á ela,Paloma,pare de escândalos. –respondeu Jacob

-Além de me roubar a noiva,roubou também meu pai,hum,você é um pirata mesmo Sparrow... –disse Antonio

-Noiva?Ah,querido você arranjou uma noiva?Quem é,me diga? –Paloma se acalmou e pareceu animada

-Eu não tenho mais mamãe,um pirata a levou,esse pirata,pra ser mais exato. –disse Antonio apontando pra Jack.

-Ele é um pirata?Carmem,o que você está fazendo com ele?Ele te seqüestrou?E ainda roubou a noiva de Antonio... –de repente Paloma pareceu entender o que havia acontecido -Ah,não..não pode ser,meus dois bebês...

-Mãe,por favor,termine a história e depois nós lhe contamos o que aconteceu. –disse Carmem

-Tudo bem –disse Paloma tentando se concentrar –depois de um tempo eu conheci Juan,até hoje me perguntou o que ele estava fazendo por aquelas áreas...ele se apaixonou por mim..eu também me encantei por ele,ele quis se casar comigo,mesmo sabendo que seria um escândalo,então eu o contei que tinha um filho,ele disse que não era problema,mas que não poderia assumi-lo,então nós pagamos a uma família de confiança,os Mendez,para criá-lo,para que ele pudesse ter uma vida tão boa quanto a da filha que estávamos prestes a ter.

Jack havia reparado em Paloma enquanto ela falava,apesar de ter os cabelos castanhos claros e lisos,e os olhos verdes,como Antonio,ela lembrava terrivelmente Carmem,os traços,os olhos pequenos,o nariz arrebitado e os lábios carnudos,sem falar no sorriso,inocente,idêntico ao da filha.

-Se tudo estava tão bom,porque fugiu? –disse Carmem e Jack se virou para ela e viu que sua expressão estava firme.

-Ah,começaram a falar milhões de mentiras sobre mim,e esses boatos estavam prejudicando a reputação de seu pai...então eu achei melhor partir...mas porque demorou tanto tempo para me procurar,querida? –respondeu Paloma

-Bem,eu não sabia que a aquela caixinha tinha fundo falso...na verdade se não fosse pelo Jack eu nunca teria te encontrado. –respondeu Carmem

-Hum,pelo menos esse pirata serviu para alguma coisa... –disse Paloma olhando para Jack que havia aberto um sorriso esperando algum comentário positivo de Paloma. –E agora,que história é essa de noivado,hein?

Carmem olhou para Jack e para Antonio que permaneceram calados deixando Carmem indignada.

-Você começou,devia terminar não é Antonio? –reclamou Carmem

-Olha,eu conheço ela,e tenho certeza que ela não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz em ouvir essa história...então não olhe pra mim... –disse Antonio.

-Eu te julgava tão corajoso...

-Eu enfrento todos os perigos do mar que colocarem na minha frente...mas ela não...

-Tudo bem,eu conto...bem,eu conheci pelo papa,ele já nos apresentou com a intenção de nos casar, eu percebi isso,depois de pouco tempo Antonio pediu minha mão ao papa,e nós ficamos noivos,só que então,um dia eu acordei,e percebi que papa tinha visitas,abri uma fresta na porta para ouvir o que eles estavam conversando só que o meu cachorro,Jack,saiu correndo para fora do meu quarto,eu saí correndo atrás dele e então eu vi o Jack... –disse Carmem e Paloma fez uma expressão confusa –esse Jack aqui do meu lado.

Carmem contou toda a história que aconteceu depois,percebendo que sua mãe criava uma antipatia cada vez maior por Jack.

-Hum...então,você está apaixonada por ele,um pirata? –perguntou Paloma após ouvir toda a história.

-Sim,mama... –respondeu Carmem receosa

-Você está louca?Ele é um ladrão!Um assassino também,não duvido muito! –exclamou Paloma se levantando

-Ora,mama,você voltou para os braços de Jacob mesmo sabendo que ele havia sido um pirata! –disse Carmem também se alterando.

-Mas ele havia deixado essa vida,e pediu para se casar comigo...

-A senhora não pode se casar ,mama,já se casou uma vez ,se lembra?

-Mas eu dei um jeito,e a gora estamos casados...

-Eu disse que ele estava vivendo como uma fora-da-lei... –sussurrou Jack para Carmem

-E além do mais vocês também são irmãos,como você é irmã de Antonio... –disse Paloma se acalmando.

Jack e Carmem viraram-se imediatamente para a Paloma com uma expressão incrédula,e Antonio abriu um sorriso e se ajeitou na cadeira como se tivesse prestes a presenciar um espetáculo.

-Não somos não! –exclamou Carmem

-Claro que sim,eu me casei com Jacob,ele é seu pai agora,e...bem,eu sou mãe de Jack também,vocês são irmãos.

-Não mama,nós não somos,eu sou filha do Rei Juan II e ele filho da "particularmente bela"Claire,nós não somos irmãos! –exclamou Carmem se levantando.

-Carmem,você tem que se conformar,esse amor que você sentiu por ele era puramente fraternal.

-Então nós cometemos um incesto grave!

-Carmem,o que você vai fazer? –sussurrou Jack puxando Carmem pelo braço.

-E vou contar para ela sobre "aquilo" –sussurrou Carmem para Jack

-Não,é melhor não contrariá-la.

-Não acredito que está com medo da minha mãe,Jack...então tudo bem,você quer ser meu irmãozinho mais velho,e me proteger para que meu próximo noivo não faça nada de ruim comigo antes do casamento?Caso você não se lembre,você já fez essa "coisa ruim" comigo e se não levantar agora,não vai fazer nunca mais!

-Nós cometemos um incesto grave! –exclamou Jack se levantando de repente do sofá.

-Mãe,primeiramente,eu e Antonio nós beijamos,mas foram uma ou duas vezes e nós não sabíamos que éramos irmãos então não é tão grave mas,eu fui pra cama com o Jack,várias vezes. –disse Carmem tentando permanecer calma em frente a expressão furiosa que surgira no rosto de sua mãe.

-E ela está grávida. –disse Jack apontando para Carmem

-Jack!

-O que?Não era pra contar essa parte?

-Por Diós Carmem,você perdeu o juízo!E a honra!E com um pirata! –gritava Paloma.

-Mãe,eu não estou grávida,eu acho,isso é só mais uma das malucas do Jack,o que é muito comum de ele ter,não se preocupe.

-As provas dizem o contrário... –disse Jack

-Jack,por favor,se eu estivesse grávida,numa situação tão cheia de emoções como essa eu já teria...não sei...desmaiado ou algo do tipo. –disse Carmem enérgica

-Mas você desmaiou.

-O que? –perguntou Carmem ainda alterada.

-Você _desmaiou._

-Ah meu Deus,é mesmo,será que...?

-Eu disse,você não me ouviu.

-Ah,Antonio,querido, vá dar uma volta,temos uns assuntos de família para tratar. –disse Paloma indo em direção á Jack e Carmem.

-Mas,mãe,eu sou parte da família.

-Não da família deles...

-Nós somos uma família? –perguntou Carmem á Jack que parecia igualmente confuso.

-É o que parece,venha querida,precisamos conversar. –disse Paloma para Carmem que se levantou do sofá e foi com ele para um outro cômodo da casa.

Antonio havia se retirado e Jack e ficaram juntos na sala.

-Como você agüenta essa mulher? –perguntou Jack á seu pai.

-Eu a amo,assim como você ama essa moça. –disse Jacob e Jack pareceu surpreso –Esse amor está claro como as águas do mar que amamos tanto quanto elas.Mas vocês não estão juntos,porque?

-Ela é complicada –disse Jack

-Ah,é de família,não se preocupe,logo ela vai cansar de bancar a difícil e vai se jogar nos seus braços.Agora se não se não se importa,eu vou dormir –disse Jacob se levantando – Boa noite e...boa sorte –Jacob apontou para a direção para onde Carmem e Paloma haviam ido.

-Boa noite. –disse Jack e continuou para si mesmo após seu pai sair -E eu acho que vou precisar mesmo dessa sorte.

-Jack,vá conversar com ela,você algumas responsabilidades á assumir . –disse Paloma que havia acabado de aparecer. –Aonde está seu pai?

-Foi dormir.

-Ah graças a Deus,vou poder descansar –disse Paloma se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

-E então,sobre o que falaram? –disse Jack parando na porta do que ele viu que era um quarto,e que Carmem estava sentada em frente a uma penteadeira.

-Ele me apertou toda,fez umas perguntas e então abriu um sorriso e me agradeceu por lhe dar o primeiro neto. –respondeu Carmem e Jack notou o desanimo em sua voz.

-E você não está feliz? -Perguntou se aproximando dela tentando conter o sorriso.

-Estou mas é que...eu não sou forte o bastante,nem de saúde e nem...para criar uma criança,educá-la,não posso ser mãe agora,se pelo menos eu tivesse você comigo seria mais fácil mas eu sei que não vou ter,eu sei que você não vai estar por perto.

-Carmem,está tarde,nós conversaremos sobre isso amanhã,tenho que ir pro Perola.

-Hum,aí está uma amostra de como vai ser minha vida. –disse Carmem para Jack que estava indo em direção a porta.

-Carmem,esse navio é uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida,e você sabe disso.

-É uma das coisas mais importantes ou é _a _coisa mais importante?

-Amanhã,Carmem,boa noite. –disse Jack em seguida se retirando.

-Boa noite. –disse Carmem em seguida indo se sentar na cama de casal que se encontrava no quarto,tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Agora você está vendo uma dos males de se apaixonar por um marinheiro,não importa o tipo,você vai sempre ter o mar como seu rival,e ninguém,nem nenhum amor é mais forte que as ondas do mar.


	23. Don't phunk with my heart

_NA:Capitulo enorme totalmente Jack/Carmem (eles tem muito a conversar ,vamos admitir) com direito a trilha sonora,Don´t phunk with my heart do Black Eyed Peas,pra quebrar o gelo,pq as conversas vão ser beeeem decisivas pra fic,afinal estamos chegando no clímax da história,e vcs sabem o q vem depois...o desfecho.A fic pode parecer meio pequena, mas eu vou explicar isso...dps q ela acabar._

_Agora, ao capitulo 23_

* * *

-Vamos, Capitão Sparrow,acorde,tem um navio para comandar.

Jack abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz familiar que tentava o acordar.

-É para isso que serve o meu primeiro imediato...Gibbs! –disse Jack voltando a fechar os olhos.

-Deixe de preguiça, Jack...Estou com pressa. –disse Carmem

-Sim, Capitão. –disse Gibbs entrando na cabine.

-Não é nada, Sr. Gibbs pode voltar ao que estava fazendo. –disse Carmem logo que Jack se virou para falar com Gibbs

-Isso seria nada, Alteza. –disse Gibbs

-Então se prepare para fazer alguma coisa, pois nós zarparemos logo. –disse Carmem

-Ah, sim, com licença,Alteza. –disse Gibbs fazendo uma reverência desajeitada e saindo.

-Posso saber o porquê da pressa?Tem algum lugar para ir? –disse Jack percebendo que não poderia mais dormir.

-Para casa, talvez. –disse Carmem irônica

-Hum...

-Hum?É só isso que vai fazer?Levante-se! –gritou Carmem

-Acalme-se, você ainda não me explicou o porquê dessa pressa para ir pra casa. –disse Jack se apoiando com o cotovelo na cama, segurando a cabeça com a mão.

-Porque eu tenho que contar ao meu pai da minha...condição antes que alguém o faça! –disse Carmem andando até a beirada da cama.

-Condição?Que condição?

-Aquela em que você me colocou,ou melhor,aquela que você colocou em mim.

-Ah,sim –Jack abriu um sorriso e se ajeitou,ficando de frente com a barriga de Carmem. –Bom dia,Jackzinho.

_Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração_

_Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração_

Carmem se afastou virando os olhos e Jack continuou falando com ela com um grande sorriso:

-Ou será uma Carmenzinha?

-Como se você se importasse.. –disse Carmem pegando um pequeno casaco,colocando e o abotoando.

-Ah,porque você não admite que eu posso ser um bom pai para essa criança?

-Porque não podemos admitir alguma coisa se é não é verdade,Jack. –disse Carmem se dirigindo para a porta

_Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa_

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

_Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa_

_Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

-Carmem,espere,me diga porque tem tanta certeza disso que está falando ?

Carmem parou em frente à porta aberta,e ouviu á pergunta de costas,fechou os olhos e os abriu,cheios de lágrimas, e levantou cabeça,fechando a porta.

-Porque eu te conheço Jack,eu sei que você poderia ser um bom pai,mas você não vai ser ser,porque você tem a habilidade mas não a capacidade de usa-la,eu sei que você poderia estar sempre lá,com ele, mas que você não vai querer estar,porque você terá a chance,mas você não a agarrará com toda sua força,como agarra o leme do Perola em uma tempestade,com medo de perde-lo.Mas mesmo que ele nunca o conheça,você sempre será o pai dele,ele poderá se parecer com você,sorrir como você,e até ter o mesmo amor pelo mar que você tem mas,eu juro,se um dia ele ao menos pensar em levar uma vida de marinheiro,não importa o quanto doa em mim,ou nele,eu vou conta-lo que a culpa dele não ter um pai é desse maldito mar!

-os olhos de Carmem derramavam lagrimas e ela gritava com a voz embargada –agora não se preocupe comigo,eu vou para casa com Antonio... –disse Carmem limpando as lagrimas e indo em direção a porta.

_Garota, você sabe que me conquistou, me conquistou_

_Com a sua pistola, atirou em mim, atirou em mim_

-Não,não,ele não vai comandar o meu navio!! –gritou Jack se enrolando no lençol e andando por cima da cama até Carmem.

-Ah,então as brigas que não tiveram na infância por brinquedos,têm agora por navios...

-E mulheres...

-Ah...espere um pouco...mulheres?No plural? –disse Carmem o olhando desconfiada e cruzando os braços.

_E eu estou aqui desamparado_

_Apaixonado e nada pode me parar_

-Eu acabei de descobrir que ele é meu irmão,antes eu o odiava,não que agora não o odeie,mas tem uma trégua... não tivemos tempos de sair por aí procurando mulheres juntos...e bêbados.

-Não,é?E o que fizerem enquanto eu dormia na casa da minha mãe?

-Eu estava aqui.

-E Antonio?

-Porque diabos eu saberia?

-Mas porque disse mulheres então?

-Bem...eu quis dizer que se for uma Carmenzinha,aí serão duas mulheres,porque se vocês se casassem ele seria o pai dela...

-Ah sim... que belo mentiroso você é ,Sparrow –disse Carmem lhe dando um tapa no ombro –e por falar em mentira,que eu sei que você vai me dizer uma ao responder essa pergunta.Porque você estava dormindo nu?

-Estava esperando você.

_Você não pode me parar, pois assim que eu começar_

_Não pode me devolver, assim que me comprar_

-Ah mas essa foi boa,mas não ótima,porque não teve muito tempo pra pensar não é?Vamos,te dou outra chance.

_Eu estou chegando, baby, não me faça esperar_

_Então vamos nessa_

-É verdade,achei que você voltaria no meio da noite,decidi fazer uma surpresa para você,fiquei preparado,te esperando,de fato,eu guardei toda essa preparação só para quando te encontrasse. –disse Jack com um sorriso malicioso abrindo o lençol na parte da frente.

-Jack! –disse Carmem tapando os olhos mas abrindo uma brecha entre os dedos e sorrindo. –Sem duvida você está bem...preparado.

_Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração_

-Ora,Carmem,você está grávida de um filho meu,não se lembra de como ele chegou aí?

-Na verdade,não –disse Carmem destampando os olhos e abrindo um sorriso malicioso –pode me lembrar?

_Baby, baby tenha alguma confiança, confiança  
Quando eu chego cheio de desejo  
_

Jack aumentou um sorriso e foi em direção á Carmem,a beijando,com a mão em sua nunca e a empurrando em direção á escrivaninha aonde ela se sentou.

_  
Pois eu te trago aquele conforto  
Eu não estou aqui apenas porque quero - seu corpo  
Eu quero a sua mente também  
Tudo que achei em você me interessa  
E eu estou interessado na longa distância  
Venha, garota  
_

Jack passou os braços por trás dela para abrir seu vestido,tentando abrir todos os botões.

_Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa  
Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

-Eu devo ser louca por confiar em você..

_Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa  
Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby)_

_Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração_

...tudo que você me fez e eu estou aqui de novo,nos seus braços...você mentiu,roubou,me jogou no mar...

_Garota, você me teve uma vez, você me beijou  
Meu amor por você não é incerto  
_

-E mergulhei atrás –disse Jack colocando o indicador nos lábios de Carmem,nunca estive com outra mulher enquanto estava com você,

_Eu sempre quero você comigo  
Eu fingirei ser o Bobby e você será Whitney  
se você fumar, eu fumarei também  
_

nunca fiz mal a você de propósito,e se fiz me arrependi.E já não foi provado que eu te amo?Aquele feitiço,era real,não era?

_Isso mostra o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você  
_

-Era.

-O beijo foi real não foi?

-Foi.

-Então porque o meu amor não é verdadeiro?

Carmem ficou em silencio por um segundo,abaixou a cabeça e a levantou novamente,encarando Jack.

-Se você só levantar a saia é mais fácil.

-Ah,é mesmo. –disse Jack e levantando a saia do vestido de Carmem e em seguida a beijando quando a porta se abriu.

-Eu estou louca mesmo... –disse Carmem rindo

_Louco é que louco faz  
Loucamente apaixonado, eu sou um louco idiota  
_

-Ah,pelo amor de Deus! –disse Antonio se virando de costas –Pode se cobrir,Sparrow?

-Pronto,maninho–disse Jack rindo após colocar uma calça.

-Eu já estou indo,Antonio. –disse Carmem e Antonio se virou.

-Então se prepare,partiremos logo. –disse Antonio e se retirou

-Diós,eu o magoei de novo.

-Você vai com ele? –Jack perguntando a olhando indignado

_Por que você está tão insegura?_

_Quando você tem paixão e a ama_

-Eu acabei de dizer que nunca te trai e você sabe que nunca trairia e você me deixa por ele?

-Nunca me trairia?Aí eu já duvido um pouco,do jeito que você bebe...e "ele" é seu irmão,acostume-se.

_Você sempre diz que sou um trapaceiro_

_Acha que eu me levantaria e te deixaria_

_Por outra senhorita_

-Ele ainda é meu noivo,meu pai fez tudo de propósito,por medo da minha quere reivindicar o trono para Antonio...e eu pretendo me casar,e tentar deixar de ser a ovelha negra da família Real...só vim para lhe dizer adeus.Foi ótimo conhecer você,Jack,adeus. –disse Carmem lhe dando um suave beijo e saindo pela porta.

Jack ficou estático por um tempo,sentindo-se como muitas vezes Carmem se sentiu,enganado e perdido.

_Você está se esquecendo de que eu preciso de você?_

_Você deve estar com amnésia_

_Por isso que você não acredita_

-Isso não vai ficar assim...Carmem!-Jack saiu gritando pela porta –Me dê uma ultima chance!Eu te levo para casa,se não der certo eu te deixo lá,se der,você fica no mar comigo,eu não vou te roubar,se depois de um tempo você não mandar uma carta,Antonio saberá onde estamos,e eles podem vir pela minha cabeça.Por favor.É ultima vez que eu te peço.

Carmem o olhou demoradamente,e se virou para Antonio.

-Me desculpe. –ela sussurrou.

Carmem largou as malas no chão,e correu para Jack,pulando em seu pescoço e o abraçando.Jack abraçou e a levou para a cabine,a colocando sentada na escrivaninha novamente.

_Garota querida, você me faz sentir_

-Vamos continuar de onde paramos... –disse Jack.

_Você sabe que faz com que eu me sinta tão real_

_Eu amo você mais do que apetite sexual_

-Jack,espere,eu estou pronta para tomar decisões na minha vida,e se você me fizer sofrer novamente,eu vou te deixar,vou me casar,e nunca mais nos veremos.Então me prometa que dessa vez vai ser melhor.

_(Porque você é)_

_A tal _

-Como você não acredita muito no meu amor por você,eu juro pelo Perola que você não vai se arrepender.

_Não se preocupe com nada, baby_

_Porque você sabe, eu estou amarrado em você..._


	24. Um Sparrow nunca recua

_NA:Eu sei,eu sei,demorei muito,mas é que eu percebo que a fic tah acabando e dá dó :(._

_E vcs ficaram bem confusas com a historia da Paloma e do Jacob,hein?Olha o Antonio é irmão da Carmem por parte de mãe e do Jack por parte de pai.Ok,simplifiquei?_

_Então,obrigada pelas reviews,desculpem pela,demora,e aí está a capitulo novo! coro de Aleluia_

* * *

Jack acordou no meio da noite,sem saber porque,olhou para o lado e viu que Carmem não estava lá.Levantou,colocou a calça,e a camiseta sem fecha-la e saiu da cabine.

Logo avistou Carmem apoiada na beirada do navio,com a camisola e o robe brancos,os cabelos negros flutuando suavemente com o vento.

Jack se aproximou silenciosamente e a abraçou por trás.

-Hey,Capitão,não agüentou de saudade? –brincou Carmem –Parece que sente minha falta até quando está dormindo.

-Eu senti você quase escapar por entre meus dedos hoje,agora vou te segurar bem forte,assim você não foge.Mas,porque Vossa Alteza está acordada á essa hora?

-Não me senti muito bem...acho que é porque causa do bebê.

-Pelo menos é por uma boa causa,então. –disse Jack rindo e fazendo Carmem rir.

-Uma ótima causa... –disse Carmem parecendo ficar pensativa.

"E aí vem..." pensou Jack vendo como ela havia ficado mas disfarçando.

-Jack...

"Sabia"

-Aye.

-O que nós iremos fazer depois que essa criança nascer?

-Que pergunta...

-É que...acho que você não se adaptaria bem longe da vida de pirata...longe do mar.

"Do que diabos ela está falando?"

-Eu não pretendo me afastar do mar... –Jack ia completar com "nunca" mas Carmem o interrompeu.

-Eu sei,mas,não é exatamente disso que eu estou falando,eu sei que você vai continuar fazendo viagens de navio,ou coisas do tipo,mas eu falo de nossa vida juntos...-disse Carmem se afastando e ficando de costas para Jack.

-Carmem,fique quieta um segundo só e me deixe falar. –disse Jack indo até e a segurando pelos ombros. –Eu não..

Jack parou de falar ao ver que Carmem havia franzido as sobrancelhas olhando por cima do ombro dele.

- O que?O que foi? –perguntou Jack impaciente

-O que é aquilo? –perguntou Carmem

Jack se virou e viu algo ao longe,entre a neblina,pegou sua luneta e viu que se tratava de um navio.

-Estamos sendo cercados... ajuda-me a acorda-los,Carmem. –disse Jack descendo até onde os homens dormiam gritando –Acordem!Preparem-se para lutar!

-Lutar?Jack! –disse Carmem que desceu correndo atrás de Jack. –E eu?E o bebê?O perigo é muito grande,e se eles invadirem o navio?

-Carmem,tem que se acostumar com isso,tem que aprender a se defender.Acho bom começar a te ensinar a lidar com espadas. –Jack falava e andava pelo navio,recolhendo armas,Carmem andando atrás dele.

-Não,Jack!Você tem que se acostumar,que agora tem uma família,você tem responsabilidades!

-Nunca me dei bem com responsabilidades... –disse Jack em voz baixa

-Ah,é mesmo?Então me deixe ir...e eu acharei alguém que se dê.Deixe-me em uma cidadezinha qualquer,eu mandarei uma carta a essa pessoa e ela virá me buscar! –disse Carmem aumentando o tom de voz,e fazendo Jack ficar mais sério ao entender de quem ela falava. –E então,pronto,acabou o conto de fadas!E todos nós seremos felizes para sempre, –Carmem aproximou o rosto ao máximo do de Jack –Você com seu navio,e eu com minha família.

Carmem virou as costas e saiu andando,deixando Jack para trás,arrumando suas armas.

* * *

Carmem acordou na manhã seguinte,e viu que Jack não estava lá,mas que havia dormido ali,pois algumas de suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão.

Carmem se levantou lentamente,cerrando os olhos a luz do dia e indo em direção á sua mala,mas ao ver Jack dando ordens animadamente do lado de fora,decidiu ir até a porta.

Tentou abri-la,mas não conseguiu,e insistiu fazendo a porta chacoalhar e fazer um grande barulho,chamando a atenção de Jack que sorriu e foi até porta.

Jack estava com um molho de chaves pendurada no lenço em sua cintura,olhou-as confuso,e pegou uma ,abrindo a porta com ela, entrando e fechando a porta rapidamente ás suas costas.

-Você não pode sair.

-Porque?Estou faminta.

-Eu mando lhe trazer alguma coisa,mas você tem que ficar aqui.

-Porquê!?

-É uma surpresa.Venha,sente-se. –disse Jack fazendo Carmem se sentar na cama e se ajoelhando em frente a ela.

-Não sei se você percebeu,mas nós não estamos indo em direção á Espanha...

-O que?Você não estava me levando para casa?

-Não,era parte de um plano que eu fiz,quando nós ainda estávamos na nossa pequena lua-de mel...antecipada.Eu ia te levar á um lugar,aonde eu te daria uma coisa muito importante...

-Ah,por favor,seja claro,acabei de acordar,não estou pensando muito bem.

-Estamos voltando á ilha da Medusa

-Não! –disse Carmem se levantando –Não quero voltar lá!

-É para recuperar sua coroa! –disse Jack se levantando.

-Não quero!

-Imagine quão feliz seu pai ficaria!

-Eu não me importo!Não posso sair me aventurando por aí,Jack!

-Eu quero corrigir meu erro.

-É uma ótima atitude,Jack –disse Carmem se acalmando –Mas nada que você fizer vai me fazer mudar de idéia,essa era sua última chance,e você não aproveitou,acabou,me leve pra casa,ou para qualquer outra cidade,pra mim chega. –Carmem se virou para trocar de roupa –E..dê um jeito de despistar esse navio,pelo menos enquanto estiver aqui.

-E se eles vierem nos atacar?Eu terei que lutar..

-Recue,Jack.

-Um Sparrow não foge de uma luta,luv.

-Nem por outro Sparrow?

-Um Sparrow não recua por _nada –_disse Jack saindo da cabine

-Que ótimo... –disse Carmem voltando a mexer em suas roupas.

-Ah –disse Jack voltando á cabine,colocando apenas a cabeça no vão da porta,fazendo Carmem se virar para encara-lo –Eu _vou_ á ilha.

-Não,não vai,Jack! –disse Carmem indo até a porta mas Jack a fechou. –Mas que ousadia... –Carmem olhou em volta no quarto e viu que havia uma janela,foi até ela,a abriu e viu que o navio continuava á espreita,e teve uma idéia.

-Hey,me ajudem,socorro!!!! –Carmem começou a gritar o mais alto que podia até que Jack entrou na cabine e a afastou da janela.

-O que está fazendo?E se forem outros piratas?Eles vão nos atacar!Quer ser levada por eles?Eles vão nos matar!

-Querido,sou a Princesa da Espanha,não vão me matar..

-É,só vão te seqüestrar.

-Pelo menos vão admitir que estão me seqüestrando...e vão me levar para casa.

-E acha que vai ser só isso?Com uma bela mulher como você no navio,acha que eles nunca vão te tocar?

-Ah,deixe-me ver,vão me seqüestrar,tirar minha inocência...acho que eles chegaram um pouco atrasados porque outra pessoa já fez tudo isso!

-Ah,pelo amor de Deus... –disse Jack indo até a janela –Eles estão se aproximando!Força total aí na frente,quero esse navio em velocidade total! –gritou Jack para os marujos pela porta.

Jack se virou para Carmem que estava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto,e sorriu de volta, o que fez ela diminuir seu sorriso,Jack se aproximou dela e disse:

-Seu plano já falhou,querida,porque não sei se você se lembra,mas esse é o navio mais rápido do Caribe...Teremos vantagem o bastante para chegar a ilha,achar sua coroa,e você ir embora com seus novos amigos piratas. –disse Jack e virou as costas

-Jack,espera,eu quero ir com você.

-Porque? –disse Jack se voltando a Carmem

-Acho que seria mais fácil se estivéssemos em dupla.. –disse Carmem abaixando a cabeça

-Está preocupada comigo. –disse Jack abrindo um sorriso

-Não é isso,é que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma... –disse Carmem mas Jack a interrompeu lhe dando um beijo.

-Esse pode ser o ultimo momento pacífico que teremos,decidi aproveitar –respondeu Jack á expressão confusa de Carmem. –Troque de roupa...

-Obrigada!Sabia que ia acreditar em mim Jack,mesmo que eu não saiba lutar,atirar ou usar espadas eu... –disse Carmem empolgada,até que Jack a interrompeu novamente.

-Carmem?

-Sim. –respondeu Carmem,a empolgação ainda em seus olhos e sorriso.

-Troque de roupa logo.

-Ah, sim,claro –disse Carmem se acalmando e pegando um vestido.

* * *

-É um belo vestido. –comentou Jack para Carmem enquanto remava rumo a ilha

-Obrigada,Jack. – disse Carmem olhando para o vestido lilás que vestia como se estivesse surpresa pelo comentário. –minha mãe me deu alguns vestidos de quando era jovem...incrível como eles serviram,a maioria dos que ela me deu são de quando ela estava grávida...

-Queria poder te ver neles,mas você já está decidida. –disse Jack ainda remando

-Estou mesmo,e não quero falar nisso também. –disse Carmem se irritando.

-Só estava tentando...

-Pois não tente mais.

-Tudo bem. –disse Jack abaixando a cabeça e continuando a remar

-Que tipo de pessoa se aproximaria do temido Perola Negra desse jeito? –perguntou Carmem

-Piratas...bem convencidos... –disse Jack levantando a cabeça para admirar o navio

-Ou a Marinha.

-Marinha?Que Marinha?Da onde? –disse Jack ficando pálido e ansioso.

-Eu vou lá saber,qualquer uma,estão todos procurando por mim...e por você,claro –disse Carmem de costas olhando para navio.

-Oh,chegamos. –disse Jack descendo do barco e o puxando para a terra,e em seguida ajudando Carmem a sair.

-Hum,que cavalheiro. –disse Carmem olhando em volta –acho que vim com a roupa errada para a festa.

-Vamos. –disse Jack andando seguido por Carmem

Chegaram aonde começava a floresta,Jack desembainhou a espada, para cortar os matos,mas acabou se enroscando entre as folhas.

-Jack,você está bem?

-Sim. –disse Jack se recompondo –estava só abrindo o caminho...primeiro as damas.

Jack fez um gesto para que Carmem passasse em sua frente.Carmem entrou e Jack foi atrás dela.

-Da outra vez,eu vi alguns tesouros por aqui. –disse Jack no ouvido quando chegou por trás dela.

Jack percebeu que Carmem havia prendido a respiração e a abriu um sorriso malicioso dizendo:

-Ainda te dou arrepios,não é?

-Quer dizer que você viu tesouros e deixou-os intactos?Como é possível?

-Eu tinha uma princesa indefesa para salvar –disse Jack andando e olhando em volta,até que abriu um sorriso. –Aqui está.

Jack acenou para Carmem que parou atrás dele,ficando boquiaberta ao ver ,as milhares peças de jóias no meio da floresta.

-Santa madre...

-Sua coroa deve estar aqui em algum lugar. –disse Jack indo em direção á área desmatada aonde se encontravam as jóias.

-Eu vou procurar para aquele lado –disse Carmem

-Não vá muito longe.

- "Está preocupado comigo" –disse Carmem imitando Jack,o que o fez rir. –Não pegue nada além da coroa.

-Ah,estraga-prazeres.

Carmem revirava os milhares brincos,colares,anéis,taças,quando escutou um som estranho,sibilante,seguiu-o,e encontrou a caverna que havia ficado da outra vez.Olhou para dentro,colocando apenas a cabeça na entrada,e viu lá se encontrava Medusa,dormindo profundamente.

-ACHEI! –berrou Jack de algum lugar da floresta e nesse exato momento Medusa abriu os olhos.

-Ai caramba... –disse Carmem se afastando e correndo até Jack. –Aí está você!

-Olhe,encontrei! –disse Jack mas Carmem o pegou pelo braço e começou a puxa-lo para fora da floresta –O que foi?

-Você a acordou! –disse Carmem desesperada.

-Oh _bugger_. –disse Jack –É melhor corrermos,não?

-Boa idéia. –disse Carmem e os dois saíram correndo

Quando chegaram á praia,viram que o outro navio havia alcançado o Perola e que nele aconteciam lutas entre a tripulação de Jack e homens vestidos em azul claro,parecendo oficiais.

-Eu vou até lá,fique aqui. –disse Jack indo até o barco.

-E a Medusa!?

-Não se preocupe...ela não lhe fará mal,depois eu voltarei para te buscar..–disse Jack empurrando o barco para água e embarcando nele.

-Que ótimo,que maravilha,não podia ser pior. –resmungou Carmem se sentando na areia da praia quando uma enorme cobra emergiu do mar. –Eu e minha boca!Porque não a deixo fechada?

Carmem se levantou ,preocupada com Jack e conseguiu ter uma melhor visão do outro navio.

-É uma bandeira espanhola!Ah,diós,é o navio de Antonio! –disse Carmem chegando mais próxima do mar ,quando viu que um homem se aproximava,com o traje de oficial da Marinha,ensopado.Quando a viu,o homem correu até ela.

-Carmem,está bem!? –gritou Antonio e em seguida se virou ao perceber que a cobra gigante se agitara e se virara para Carmem.Antonio correu e pulou na frente dela,a abraçando mas a criatura apenas se aproximou e se afastou novamente, se virando para o Perola.

-Mas o que? –perguntou Antonio soltando Carmem

-Agora eu entendi o que ele disse –disse Carmem olhando para Antonio – "Não se preocupe...ela não lhe fará mal",ah meu deus –Carmem se virou para o navio –Ela está atrás do Jack!


	25. Quizas,Quizas,Quizas

-Eu vou até lá! –disse Carmem indo em direção ao mar.

-Carmem,não faça isso –disse Antonio segurando seu braço

-Aquela coisa vai matar o Jack!Quer que eu fique assistindo?

-E como pretende chegar até lá?Você não pode ir nadando até lá!Você ficará mais segura aqui,eu vou até lá ajuda-lo. –disse Antonio se soltando dela e avançando para o mar

-Eu _não_ vou ficar aqui,Antonio! –disse Carmem o seguindo

-Você não pode se arriscar,não pode se esforçar muito,e como acha que Jack ficaria se algo acontecesse ao filho dele? –disse Antonio se virando e ficando próximo de Carmem.

-Você o chamou de Jack... –disse Carmem abrindo um leve sorriso

-Claro,ele é meu irmão, já estava na hora dessas brigas tolas acabarem. –disse Antonio seriamente.

-Que bom,pelo menos um de vocês pensa assim.

-Agora me dê licença,tenho que cuidar do meu irmãozinho. –disse Antonio abrindo um sorriso.

-Por Díos,não o chame assim na frente dele...além de ser seu irmão ainda é mais novo –disse Carmem e os dois riram.

-E você é minha caçulinha,e eu não vou deixar de maneira nenhuma que você ou meu sobrinho corram qualquer perigo. –disse Antonio carinhosamente e beijou sua testa.

-Você não existe,Antonio..._es un angel de Díos_,enviado pra mim –disse Carmem e o sorriso desapareceu em seguida,e ela abaixou a cabeça –como posso ter te magoado tanto?

-Talvez fosse uma intuição,mulheres tem muito disso –disse Antonio sorrindo,segurando o queixo de Carmem para levantar sua cabeça –talvez algo dentro de você te dissesse que nós não podíamos ficar juntos,e talvez não tivesse conseguido arranjar outra maneira de me afastar...

-É,talvez... –disse Carmem sorrindo –Tome cuidado,por favor,eu...eu vou precisar muito de você.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Eu...vou deixar o Jack,vou embora com você,de volta para a Espanha.E vou precisar de ajuda...com o bebê. –disse Carmem mostrando uma expressão triste.

-Deixar o Jack?Você está quase morrendo por que ele está em perigo e diz que quer se afastar dele?Até parece que você conseguiria.

-Eu estou preocupada com o pai do meu filho!E nada mais...nós tentamos,pela ultima vez –disse Carmem e Antonio abriu a boca para interferir o que só fez ela falar mais alto –Não era,nunca foi,nem nunca será um amor real!

-Você está errada,Carmem...espera que não perceba isso tarde demais,como quando chegar a Espanha,grávida seu pai vai tentar lhe casar o mais rápido possível,com o primeiro que encontrar!

-Esse seria você,Antonio –disse Carmem fazendo-o se virar,chocado.

-Você acha mesmo que ele ainda faria isso?Mesmo se nós contássemos o que sabemos?

-Se eu não estivesse grávida,ele desistiria...mas como estou,acho que ele não vai se importar muito com nada que eu argumente.E...eu não quero ser...digamos,mulher de mais ninguém,nós poderíamos nos casar...sem nada mais...até a Igreja aceita isso para agradar a Família Real.

-Você pretende _mesmo_ fazer isso?

-É minha única esperança...ou viverei terrivelmente infeliz...

-Em ultimo caso,nos casaremos. –disse Antonio quando de repente Carmem arregalou os olhos –O que foi?

Antonio se virou e viu a cobra começar a se enrolar no Pérola enquanto outras centenas de cobras subiam pelo Pérola.

-Ah,não...fique aqui –disse Antonio correndo e em seguida mergulhando no mar.

- "Fique aqui",é fácil para você dizer... –disse Carmem cruzando os braços e sentando na areia.

* * *

Jack havia acabado de chegar no Pérola,e viu uma confusão de piratas e oficias se unindo para atacar o monstro,mesmo que ainda estivessem relutantes na idéia de serem parceiros. 

-Capitão,os homens não sabem o que fazer,precisa ordenar. –disse Gibbs que apareceu do nada, assustando Jack.

-Como assim,não sabem o que fazer?Ataquem essa coisa!

-Como?Com os canhões? – perguntou Gibbs

"Os canhões!Não havia pensado nisso.."

-Claro que é com os canhões,vamos,vá logo –disse Jack disfarçando e gesticulando para Gibbs se apressasse.

-Aye,Capitão. –disse Gibbs correndo para os marujos em seguida.

Jack sentiu algo subir por sua perna,e viu que era uma cobra.Desajeitado,puxou a pistola mas achou que não era uma boa idéia já que o animal estava subindo por sua perna.Então desembainhou a espada e cortou o animal,em seguida o colocando na lâmina da espada para joga-lo para fora,com expressão de nojo de rosto.Então olhou para a ilha aonde havia deixado Carmem,e viu que ela não estava sozinha,pegou sua luneta e viu que era um homem com o uniforme da Marinha igual ao dos outros oficiais que estavam no Pérola,e pelo jeito que os dois conversavam,o homem não era apenas outro súdito.

-Então é por isso que queria ir com eles...como Antonio é seu irmão tinha que arranjar outro pretendente.Tudo bem,Alteza,se assim deseja. –disse Jack quando alguém gritou por ele.

-Capitão,cuidado!

Jack se virou e viu que a enorme cobra vinha para cima dele,tentou se afastar mas acabou caindo.Jack escutou um tiro,abriu os olhos e a cobra havia se afastado.Então correu para dentro de sua cabine,quando Antonio entrou de repente,completamente molhado.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou.

-O que faz aqui?

-Papai me mandou tomar conta de você. –disse Antonio brincando.

Jack fez uma expressão de quem não havia gostado, o que alegrou Antonio,já que havia conseguido provoca-lo.

-Que luz é essa? –perguntou Jack e logo obteve sua resposta quando toda o teto de sua cabine se desintegrou se reduzindo a pó,e a enorme cobra pode ser vista,sibilando para os dois homens que estavam lá dentro.

-Vá se esconder –disse Antonio para Jack se virando para a cobra –vá ajudar com os canhões,ficará mais protegido lá embaixo.

-Ah,mas eu sou um Capitão... –começou Jack altivo mas Antonio o interrompeu.

-Agora! –Antonio gritou se virando para Jack e atirando na cobra.

-Ok,mas não se acostume com essa autoridade –disse Jack saindo do que restou da cabine recebendo um olhar severo do irmão.

* * *

-Não atirem,por favor !–gritou uma voz de algum lugar de fora do navio e duas mãos femininas apareceram na canhoneira. 

-Alteza!O que faz aqui? –perguntou Marty que estava acompanhado de Cotton

-Estou tentando entrar,não podem me ajudar!?

Os dois afastaram o canhão e ajudaram a entrar quando escutaram uma voz atrás deles:

-O que estão fazendo?Nós precisamos desse canhão!

-Desculpe,Capitão –disse Marty que se virou assustado juntamente com Cotton deixando Carmem cair no chão.

-Mas porque diabos tiraram esse canhão daí?

-O rabo de saia do Capitão! –gralhou o papagaio e Cotton,fazendo Carmem se levantar subitamente ,arrumando os cabelos,em seguida colocando as mãos na cintura,parecendo indignada.

-Ah,você –disse Jack forçando uma expressão de desdenho –A festa não estava boa lá na praia?

-Não,o espetáculo que eu estava vendo de lá ficou chato e decidi vir aqui anima-lo.

-Posso saber como? Vai dançar flamenco?

-Quem te contou isso? –perguntou Jack,mas ao ver que ele não sabia do que ela falava,mudou de assunto –Onde está Antonio?

-Ele está lá em cima,na cabine.Mas achei que talvez tivesse mais um interesse na Marinha...por isso queria tanto ir embora no navio deles.

-Do que está falando?

-Estou falando que talvez você devesse ir com eles! –disse Jack

-Talvez eu vá!Não precisava nem falar! –disse Carmem tentando esconder as lagrimas nos olhos. –Mas não é isso que importa agora,acho que sei como espantar essa besta. –Carmem conseguiu chamar a atenção de Jack –devolva a coroa.

Jack percebeu que fazia sentido mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde havia deixado a coroa "Em algum lugar lá cima".

Jack se virou e começou a subir as escadas mas sem antes provocar Carmem.

-Finalmente teve uma boa idéia... –disse ele deixando Carmem orgulhosa –deve ser a companhia...

Jack continuou a subir as escadas deixando Carmem boquiaberta em sinal de indignação.

* * *

Jack chegou no convés e olhou por todos os lados entre os destroços,da cabine,encontrou Antonio desacordado e gritou por Carmem,que logo chegou,se abaixando ao lado dele e colocando a cabeça de Antonio em seu colo. 

Jack voltou a procurar levantando,papéis,destroços e garrafas,enquanto Antonio acordava lentamente.

-Carmem,o que faz aqui? –murmurou Antonio.

-Se acalme,Antonio –disse Carmem procurando com o olhar sua coroa quando a encontrou reluzindo perto de alguns barris no convés. –Jack,ali!

Carmem apontou e Jack logo viu a jóia,correu,e se jogou no chão para pega-la.

-Jack,feche os olhos! –Jack escutou Carmem gritar e ele logo soube porque sentiu o animal se aproximar e pode ouvir sua língua sibilando e fechou os olhos firmemente.

Mas estava ficando difícil,algo o forçava a abrir os olhos.

-Acho que ela está me enfeitiçando, não vou agüentar muito tempo! –gritou Jack,seu olhos já percebendo a luz que vinha dos olhos de Medusa.

Carmem olhou em volta da cabine e pousou seu olhar em móvel que ela costumava ter no Pérola,e que estava lá a cabeça de Antonio cuidadosamente de volta ao chão e se levantou.

-Carmem,o que vai fazer? –perguntou sem poder ver o que ela fazia.

-Vou ajuda-lo.

Antonio percebeu que ela havia pegado algo de cima de um móvel e que agora corria em direção á Jack.

-Carmem,não!


	26. Complicações Aparecem

-Carmem,não!

Jack escutou Antonio gritar,e sentiu alguém cair juntamente a ele,e logo entendeu,abrindo os olhos,sem pensar.

Jack viu Carmem deitada em sua frente,com algo em suas mãos,era um espelho,e recuperando-se do choque,Jack ouvir Carmem largar o espelho no chão, e imaginou o pior,segurou seus ombros e a virou para encara-lo.

-Você está bem? –Jack perguntou desesperado afastando cabelo do rosto de Carmem

-Estou.

-Você ficou louca?Você... –Jack procurava as palavras

-Eu só queria...eu...eu –disse Carmem desistindo de se explicar e se aproximando de Jack para um beijo.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam,um oficial,Fernandes,pareceu particularmente aborrecido e logo o porque foi explicado,por Antonio que gargalhava,sentado no chão da cabine.

-Eu te disse,Fernandez,você me deve cinco pesos!

Fernandes foi aborrecido até a cabine e entregou o dinheiro até Antonio.

-Nunca mais faço uma aposta com você,a não ser que sua irmã não esteja no meio...vocês dois combinaram isso.

-Pare de ser um mau perdedor,Fernandes,e me ajude a levantar. –disse Antonio estendendo a mão ao homem que em seguida o ajudou a levantar.

Antonio seguiu andando até Jack e Carmem,que já haviam levantado,e estavam frente a frente.

Quando Antonio se aproximou percebeu que os dois tentavam conversar,mas não conseguiam encontrar as palavras para completar as frases.

-Você a ama,ela te ama,vocês dois sabem disso,eu sei disso,até aquele papagaio sabe disso! –disse Antonio rindo apontando para o papagaio,que pareceu entender que estavam falando dele. –O que há de tão complicado nisso?

Carmem abriu a boca para falar com ele,mas ele levantou a mão,impedindo-a de falar.

-Tudo bem,eu sei que você não vai mas embora comigo,alias isso até me saiu um tanto lucrativo. –disse Antonio e os três riram –Agora,vou indo.Meus afazeres estão acumulando lá em Cádiz.Adeus,Carmem.

Antonio a abraçou sob olhar desconfiado de Jack,que arregalou os olhos quando Antonio veio em sua direção de braços abertos,mas em seguida sorriu e abaixou os braços esticando a mão para Jack.

-Cuide bem dela...senão eu conto pro papai.

-Pode deixar –disse Jack tentando disfarçar a vontade de sorrir.

Antonio se virou e foi em direção aos outros oficiais e gritou:

-Para o navio!Vamos voltar para a casa!

Os homens celebraram,quando um deles se aproximou de Antonio e perguntou:

-Mas Almirante,e quanto a Vossa Alteza?

-Ela já está em casa. –disse Antonio se virando para Carmem e Jack sorrindo.

Jack e Carmem observaram enquanto o navio de Antonio se afastava,quando Jack se virou para sua cabine.

-Oh,olha só para isso... –disse Jack pegando os pedaços do teto da cabine no chão.

Carmem se aproximou de Jack por trás,e colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros.

-Agora,dormiremos olhando para a lua,isso não é bom?

-Mas vai ficar bem frio...

-Nós aquecemos um ao outro,hum,o que acha? –disse Carmem parando em frente á Jack e colocando a as duas mãos em volta de seu pescoço,enquanto Jack olhava para cabine,com um sorriso.

-Não há mais nada para se preocupar Jack –Carmem o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido,sua voz cada vez mais fraca. –Tudo vai ficar bem agora.

Jack fechou olhos e em seguida sentiu que as pernas de Carmem não estavam firmes no chão.Olhou em seu rosto e viu que seus olhos estavam fechados.Tirou um braço que estava em volta de sua cintura e Carmem pendeu,ficando deitada em apenas um braço de o braço livre,Jack pegou as pernas de Carmem,segurando-a em seu colo.

-Você está se contradizendo,_luv – _disse Jack indo em direção á cabine –Gibbs!

-Aye,Capitão –Gibbs apareceu subindo as escadas e de repente pareceu preocupado –Santa Mãe!O que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei...dê um jeito na cama para que eu possa coloca-la

Gibbs se apressou em tirar os destroços da cama e limpa–lá o máximo possível,em seguida Jack deitou Carmem,e correu para uma pequena mala que ela carregava,abriu-a e pegou um perfume,voltou até ela e passou o frasco sob seu nariz,esperou,mas nada aconteceu.

-Ela está...morta? –perguntou Gibbs pegando frasco que Jack,que o olhava como se ele fosse louco,o entregou,e o colocando na penteadeira.

-Ela está respirando...claro que não está morta.Ela está bem... –sussurrou Jack tentando se convencer do que dizia.

-Então o que está acontecendo?

-Eu não sei,Gibbs!

-Eu sei que está nervoso,Capitão,mas ela está carregando uma criança,não é bom sinal ela desmaiar desse jeito...ela precisa de um médico.

-E aonde diabos nós vamos conseguir um médico,Gibbs?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo,até que Gibbs abriu um sorriso e disse:

-Acho que tenho uma idéia,Capitão.

* * *

-Tem certeza que vai fazer isso,Capitão? –perguntava Gibbs apreensivo,seguindo Jack 

Jack havia acabado de emparelhar o Perola com um navio mercante,e os homens do outro navio pareciam amedrontados.

-Mas você mesmo teve a idéia,Gibbs. –respondeu Jack

-Eu sei,Capitão,mas naquela hora eu estava um tanto...influenciado pelo rum...

-E é nessas horas que temos nossas idéias mais brilhantes. –disse Jack segurando em uma corda e subindo no parapeito. –Hey,senhores,por acaso tem um médico?

-Pare de brincadeiras,pirata,e diga logo o que quer?

-Eu já estou dizendo,vocês tem um médico?

-Sim...porque? –disse o homem desconfiado

Jack se virou e acenou com a cabeça para a tripulação que se preparou,e embarcou no navio mercante.

-O que é isso?O que querem afinal? –gritava o homem com forte sotaque holandês.

-Empreste-nos seu médico,e nós os deixaremos ir...ilesos.

O homem trocou olhares com a sua tripulação que estava em poder dos piratas e hesitou,quando um homem,de vestes nobres,cabelos claros e olhos claros e uma pele que com certeza deveria ser muito clara,pois agora se encontrava vermelha,apareceu,carregando uma maleta.

-Eu sou o médico! –gritou o homem

-Esse é um médico...decente? –perguntou Jack

-Oh!Mas claro que sou!Para sua informação,eu formei na Universidade de.. –falava o homem,altivo.

-Sim,sim...tragam-no a bordo.

Dois homens de sua tripulação pegaram o médico,um por cada braço,e o empurraram,e deram uma corda para ele segurar.

-Mas que brutos –disse o homem ajeitando as vestes e subindo no parapeito

-E aí você,Doutor –disse um dos piratas o empurrando.

O homem balançou até o Perola e caiu sentado no chão do convés,olhou para cima,colocando a mão em frente aos olhos para se proteger do sol,e em seguida segurando a mão que Jack o oferecia para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

O homem ficou em pé e continuou segurando a mão de Jack.

-Obrigado,eu sou Dr.Hermans,a propósito.

-Eu sou capitão Jack Sparrow.

O homem ajeitou os pequenos óculos redondos,e pareceu animado,e apontou com o indicador para Jack.

-Você é o Capitão Jack Sparrow!Eu ouvi muitas historias sobre você!É verdade que você...

-Shhh!Pare com isso!Não foi para isso que te trouxe aqui,venha comigo. –disse Jack e se virou indo em direção a cabine,Hermans o seguindo e olhando os destroços no chão.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-Fomos atacados por uma cobra gigante...

-Ah,claro.. –disse Hermans tentando parecer tão natural quanto Jack em frente ao fato.

-Aqui está ela. –disse Jack e Hermans foi até Carmem sentando na beirada da cama.

O médico checou seu pulso,pegou um frasco em sua maleta,e passou sob o nariz de Carmem.

"Já tentei isso" pensou Jack virando os olhos

-Isso vai fazer com que ela acorde logo. –disse o médico e em seguida olhou Carmem da cabeça aos pés e começou a apalpar sua barriga. –A cobra gigante fez isso com ela também?

-Não,isso fui eu. –respondeu Jack e Hermans o olhou intrigado,mas em seguida pareceu entender.

-Ah,é disso que você está falando...ela está grávida.Oh,ela está acordando...

Carmem abriu os olhos lentamente,respirou fundo e arregalou os olhos ao ver o médico que a olhava com um pequeno sorriso,em seguida olhou em volta e viu Jack,abrindo um sorriso.

-Jack!Quem é este...homem...vermelho?

-Isso é por causa do sol! –disse Hermans aborrecido. –Não agüento mais isso...mas então,sente alguma dor?

-Ah..não,estou um pouco zonza,só isso,quem é você,afinal?

-Sou Dr.Hermans,seu marido me chamou para te examinar.

-Na verdade,ele não.. –disse Carmem mas o médico a interrompeu e Carmem olhou para Jack que ria.

-Você já teve outros desmaios antes desse,depois que engravidou?

-Sim.

-Causados por grandes emoções,imagino.

-Se lutar com uma cobra gigante e descobrir que seu noivo é na verdade seu irmão,são grandes emoções,então, sim.

O médico ficou olhando Carmem boquiaberto,e em seguida se virou para Jack.

-A cobra gigante,de novo?

-Eu disse... –falou Jack.

-Bem –continuou o médico ajeitando os óculos –deve ficar em repouso durante sua gravidez,Sra.Sparrow,e não lutar com mais nenhuma...aberração da natureza...

-Na verdade,eu não Sra.Sparrow,sou Prin...-começou Carmem mas Jack a interrompeu indo até o médico,fazendo-o levantar e levando de volta ao convés.

-Capitão,devo lhe avisar,a sua senho...rita e sua criança correm grande perigo –dizia o médico enquanto Jack o empurrava de volta ao convés

-O que?O que está dizendo?

-Primeiramente,mulheres grávidas não devem ficar num navio...especialmente um navio pirata,segundo,não podem ter tantas emoções assim,elas tem uma cota e a Srta. lá dentro já passou bastante dessa cota,então,minha recomendação como médico,é levava para casa,e alimenta-la,porque qualquer probleminha pode afetar a criança,e um problema maior...bem –Hermans ajeitou os óculos – muito provavelmente fará ela perder essa criança e,como ela mesma não é muito forte...a tragédia pode ser ainda maior...

Hermans continuou andando e subiu na beirada do navio e segurou a corda,e se virou de volta para Jack.

-Acho que se leva-la de volta para o palácio,o Rei Juan poderá providenciar uma melhor estadia á Vossa Alteza. –disse Hermans e Jack pareceu surpreso –Foi fácil reconhecer,uma beleza como a dela,comentada no mundo todo, não se encontra em qualquer lugar...agora,adeus.

Hermans se despediu mas se virou,e ficou olhando para o mar,e para o seu navio do outro lado,hesitante.Jack foi até ele e empurrou,dizendo:

-Adeus,Dr.,foi bom te conhecer

Em seguida Jack subiu no parapeito,e chamou a tripulação de volta,que hesitou,mas obedeceu,e voltaram para o Perola,aborrecidos.

-E não quero que ninguém me questione!Vamos,preparem o navio,vamos continuar viagem!

-Para onde estamos indo agora,Capitão? –perguntou Gibbs

-De volta á Espanha –disse Jack e virou as costas impedindo Gibbs de fazer outra pergunta.

Jack estava andando até Carmem e viu que ela havia levantado,correu até ela,e quando chegava perto,Carmem fraquejou e caiu em seus braços.

-Você está bem?

-Estou,Jack,só tropecei. –disse Carmem abrindo um sorriso,se levantando,e vendo que Jack a encarava preocupado –Eu só não estou acostumada a carregar alguém dentro de mim,só isso...eu tenho que ir a cozinha,devia estar comendo por dois,e não comi nem por mim hoje.

Carmem tentou desviar de Jack mas ele continuou em sua frente,ela franziu as sobrancelhas,mas ele continuou no lugar.

-Está escondendo algo,Carmem?Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

-Estou bem,Jack..e nunca esconderia nada de você...a não ser que achasse iria te preocupar...

-Hum. –disse Jack em seguida a pegando no colo e levando de volta para a cama.

-Jack, o que está fazendo? –perguntou Carmem enquanto Jack a deitava

-Eu vou pegar algo para você comer,mas,fique aqui,certo?Qualquer coisa vai me chamar,certo? –disse Jack andando de costas para a porta da cabine

-Certo... –disse Carmem confusa –Jack,o que foi?Está mentindo para mim de novo?O que _você_ está escondendo afinal?

-Nunca esconderei mais nada de você... –disse Jack em seguida saindo da cabine e fechando a porta –A não ser que eu ache que vá te preocupar...


	27. E então

_NA:Feliz Ano Novo Atrasado para todas vocês,queridas!!Ainda não me conformo que o outro ano acabou,mas vou me acostumar,até o final desse ano,pelo menos,hahahahha._

_Bem,agora vamos ás explicações "técnicas" do capitulo (nossa,que chique),então,vai ser dividido em duas partes,primeiro o ponto de vista da Carmem,depois o do Jack,então o jeito normal,que eu sempre escrevo._

_Vai ter um pedaço em espanhol,qualquer coisa errada me perdoem..._

_Este capitulo era pra ser o ultimo,mas ficou muito grande,então vai ser o penúltimo,ok?_

_Estamos chegando ao fim..._

* * *

PDV-Carmem

"Havia acabado de terminar a refeição que Jack havia trazido,estava me levantando para levar o prato e o copo até a escrivaninha dele,mas ele pegou os dois de minhas mãos e levou-os até a escrivaninha e voltou a se sentar na beirada da cama,ao meu lado.

-Obrigada. –disse um pouco contrariada.

Eu gosto de seu jeito protetor,mas ele está exagerando.

-Disponha. –ele disse sorrindo –agora se deite, e se cubra,vamos.

Ele puxou a coberta,e me deitei,ele cobriu até o queixo,e perguntou:

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Sim...você. –eu respondi,e me afastei levantando a coberta para que ele se deitasse ao meu lado.

Ele sorriu,tirou o casaco,se sentou novamente e tirou as botas,eu peguei seu casaco,para coloca-lo aos pés da cama,quando vi algo em seu bolso.

-O que isso? –perguntei colocando a mão no bolso do casaco.

-O que? –ele disse se virando e deitando entre as cobertas.

-É uma flor! –disse admirando a bela flor vermelha que havia encontrado.

-Ah,eu peguei para você,na Ilha da Medusa,mas não tive a chance para entregar,sabe,uma criatura começou a perseguir..

-É eu ouvi falar.. –brinquei,fazendo-o rir

-Não acredito que ainda está aí...

E eu não acreditava que Jack Sparrow,quer dizer,Capitão Jack Sparrow,havia acabado de me dar uma flor...era a coisa mais doce que ele já havia feito.

-Isso é tão... encantador –eu disse sorrindo e em seguida lhe dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

Coloquei a flor atrás da orelha e vi seu sorriso ficar ainda maior.

-Ah,mas não é justo,a pobre flor vai se sentir um cacto perto de você...

Não consegui me conter,suas palavras me derreteram,lhe dei um longo beijo e me deitei em seu peito.

-Deus,como é possível amar tanto alguém assim...? –eu disse fechando meus olhos."

* * *

PDV-Jack

"Eu lhe trouxe bastante comida,e fiquei ao seu lado,vendo se ela comeria tudo,quando ela terminou,sentiu um alivio,que logo desapareceu,quando ela se levantou,e a visão dela desmaiada surgiu em minha mente,eu rapidamente,peguei o prato e o copo de suas mãos e levei-os até minha mesa.

-Obrigada –ela disse com uma voz fraca

-Disponha –eu disse e me sentei ao seu lado,percebendo que o enorme buraco no teto trazia um forte vento frio ao quarto –agora,se cubra,vamos.

Puxei as cobertas e ela se deitou.

Eu nunca havia me preocupado com alguém desse jeito,em toda minha vida,eu sei que estou agindo diferente,mas não consigo conter o medo de algo ruim aconteça com ela,queria poder dividir a responsabilidade com ela...algo que nunca havia pensado em fazer...

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Sim...você.

A resposta me surpreendeu,olhei profundamente em seus olhos negros,ele se afastou,e levantou as cobertas para que eu me deitasse,e eu percebi que esse era o jeito de ajuda-la,de dar o que ela precisava,afinal ela estava esperando um filho,meu,e se isso havia acontecido,era por que um sentimento muito forte,havia nos levado a nos unir desse jeito,um sentimento que me levava a agir daquele,mas que me fazia esquecer que eu era um homem,e ela uma mulher,minha mulher,e que precisava que eu agisse de acordo com isso.

Eu sorri para ela,tirei o casaco,e deixei em cima da cama,tirei as botas.

-O que é isso? –escutei ela perguntar

-O que? –perguntei,me virando e me deitando ao seu lado

-É uma flor –ela exclamou,abrindo um lindo sorriso e admirando a flor vermelha em suas mãos.

-Ah,eu peguei para você,na Ilha da Medusa,mas não tive a chance para entregar,sabe,uma criatura começou a perseguir..

-É,eu ouvi falar –ela disse e eu não pude resistir e ri,junto com ela.

-Isso é tão... encantador –ela disse,e abriu um belo sorriso,e me dando um beijo

Em seguida,colocou a flor atrás da orelha,o que me encantou,me deixando totalmente abobalhado em frente a ela.

-Ah,mas não é justo,a pobre flor vai se sentir um cacto perto de você...

Pelo seu olhar percebi que ela havia se derretido tanto quanto eu,o que se confirmou com o beijo apaixonado que ela me deu em seguida.

Ela se deitou em meu peito e disse:

-Deus,como é possível amar tanto alguém assim...? –e fechou seus olhos

Ela não sabia o quanto eu a compreendia..."

**

* * *

**

**Dois meses depois...**

Jack e Carmem haviam voltado á Espanha,pois Carmem alegou precisar falar com seu pai urgentemente,e Jack simplesmente não ousou contraria-la.

Os dois estavam agora no Palácio,no quarto de Carmem e ela andava sorrindo e mexendo em todas suas coisas como se sentisse muita falta de todas elas.

Jack apenas a observava,parado perto da porta,às vezes olhava em volta e pensava que pelo menos cinco anos de saques seriam necessários para construir um quarto daquele.

Voltou a olhar para Carmem que agora examinava as cortinas em volta de sua cama que tinhas os lençóis e colchas brancos e rosa,assim como as cortinas.

-Acho que teremos que mudar isso...imagino que não vá querer dormir no quarto de uma garotinha? –disse Carmem sorrindo e em seguida andando em direção á Jack.

De repente Carmem parou e colocou a mão na barriga que agora já estava mais aparente.

Jack foi apressado até ela e a olhou preocupado,mas ela abriu um sorriso.

-Acho que foi só um chute..eu vou me deitar...

Jack a ajudou a chegar até a cama e ela se deitou,fechando os olhos.

Jack olhou em volta mais uma vez,e reparou nas delicadas bonecas de porcelanas,caixinhas de musicas,tudo aquilo remetia á um quarto de uma menina,uma pequena garota.

"Era isso que ela era antes de me conhecer,inocente,nunca havia nem beijado um homem – Jack suspirou e abaixou a cabeça,colocando a mão na testa,os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos – e agora está prestes a ser mãe...de um filho meu.O que foi que eu fiz com a vida dela?"

-Jack... –Carmem sussurrou.

-Aye –Jack respondeu levantando a cabeça

-No que está pensando?

Jack olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas e viu que ela parecia triste.

-É que...eu estou fazendo tantos planos e agora,percebi,na verdade, eu senti,que talvez você não concorde com eles e...estou preocupada.

-Estava pensando,como tudo...mudou.

Carmem entristeceu mais ainda,era exatamente o que ela temia.Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes para falar,mas desistiu,então respirou fundo.

-Eu sinto muito. – Carmem disse e Jack olhou-a confuso mais uma vez - Quando eu te conheci,você era um pirata,livre,agora continua um pirata,mas..eu sei que te prendi.Você antes tinha a liberdade que tanto ama,e agora vai viver em um Palácio,cercado de responsabilidades,compromissos...e você mesmo me disse que não se dá bem com responsabilidades,e agora,tem que cuidar de mim,porque se algo acontecer comigo,algo acontece ao bebê, você vai sentir responsável e eu sei que você não vai gostar de sentir assim...

-Não diga isso Carmem,não era nisso que estava pensando... –disse Jack sem a encarar.

-Jack,eu te conheço –disse Carmem o olhando desconfiada –Vamos,nós precisamos muito conversar,estou começando a ficar preocupada com o que se passa na sua cabeça...

Carmem se sentou e acariciou os cabelos de Jack,lançando um olhar que suplicava para que ele falasse alguma coisa,mas ele não a encarava.

Então alguém bateu na porta,Carmem suspirou decepcionada e deu permissão á pessoa para entrar.

A porta se abriu e um criado entrou e fez uma reverência,Carmem acenou para ele a cabeça.

-Com licença,Alteza,vim-lhe informar,que Vossa Majestade,o Rei Juan,acaba de chegar ao Palácio.

Carmem agradeceu o homem que se retirou,em seguida abriu um imenso sorriso e saltou da cama.

-Não se preocupe,eu falo com ele sobre nós...e depois continuamos nossa conversa.

Carmem estava exultante e correu em direção a segurando o vestido para que não atrapalhasse.

-Carmem,não corra. –disse Jack,já acostumado a chamar sua atenção.

-Desculpe. –disse Carmem ainda sorrindo,e saiu,agora andando,mas ainda apressada.

-¡Papa! –Carmem chamou ao encontra-lo,no quarto dele.

-Carmem,¡mi estimada hija! –Juan exclamou e em seguida olhou para sua barriga - ¿Qué esto? (Carmem,minha filha querida!O que é isso?)

-El es mi hijo. –disse Carmem com um sorriso (É meu filho)

-¿Su hijo y quién? –perguntou o Rei a olhando intrigado.(Seu filho e de quem?)

-Mina y de Jack. (Meu e do Jack)

-¡El pirata! –o Rei se mostrou furioso -Mi dios,¿y donde está? (O pirata!Meu Deus,e onde ele está?)

-Aquí.

-¡Por lo menos el no funcionó lejos!(Pelo menos não fugiu!)

-¡Papa!

-I él es quién tuve que llamar su atención,Carmem,este hombre no es confiable,va a hacer para sufrirle.(Eu é que tenho que chamar sua atenção,Carmem,esse homem não é confiável,vai te fazer sofrer)

-El no va,me ama.(Não vai,ele me ama.)

-Ah,le ama – o Rei falou em tom irônico (Ah,te ama)

-Sí,el y I va a ser casadole.(Sim,e vou me casar com ele)

-¡Nunca!Usted ella es princesa,¡debe ser casado un hombre del respecto!Este pirata tendría que estar en la horca,¡para sacarlo el honor!¡Ahora lo deseo de mi palacio afuera! – o Rei gritava. (Nunca!Você é uma Princesa,deve se casar com um homem de respeito!Esse pirata deveria estar na forca,por ter lhe tirado a honra!Quero ele fora de meu Palácio agora!)

-No,papa,¡va a vivir aquí con mí! –Carmem já estava deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e gritava também,querendo que seu pai a ouvisse.(Não,papai,vai viver aqui,comigo)

-¡ No va!¡O el daqui lo saca o ahora va para la horca! –disse o Rei perdendo o controle (Não ele não vai!Ou tira ele daqui ou ele vai agora para a forca!)

Carmem deixou escapar um grito de horror ao ouvir as palavras de sue pai,e em seguida tapou a boca e saiu correndo do quarto.

Carmem correu pelos corredores de volta ao seu quarto.

-Carmem,já te falei para não correr desse jeito! –falou Jack se levantando da cama,e sendo surpreendido quando Carmem se jogou em seus braços e envolveu seus braços em volta dele,deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Carmem,o que aconteceu? –Jack a afastou para que pudesse ver seu rosto,que estava coberto por lágrimas.

-Ele disse que não o quer aqui,não te quer comigo,que você devia ir para a forca por ter tirado minha honra!Ele quer que você vá embora senão vai te mandar para a forca, Jack!Eu não quero que você vá!!Eu não quero que você morra!!

Carmem estava claramente desesperada,e o abraçava fortemente.

-Se acalme,Carmem,se acalme. –disse Jack acariciando seus cabelos. –Escute.

Jack a afastou e limpou as lagrimas de seu rosto.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... –disse Jack e virou as costas indo em direção a porta.

-Aonde você está indo!? –Carmem perguntou,o desespero ainda em sua voz,ela se aproximou dele.

-Eu vou falar com ele.


	28. Afinal Ultimo capitulo

NA:Ultimo capitulo,gente!

Mas não é a ultima vez que vou postar,vou ter um recadinho pra vocês da próxima vez..Eu vou explicar tudo melhor,porque o final pode ser um pouco confuso.

Ok,então,o ultimo capitulo da fic, "Afinal".

Voilá!

* * *

-O quê?Jack,não,nós não sabemos como ele vai reagir!

-Eu sei me defender,Carmem. –Jack saiu pela porta e começou a andar pelos corredores,Carmem em seu encalço,parecendo desesperada.

-O que vai fazer com ele,Jack?

-O que for preciso,querida.Agora, - Jack se virou e Carmem parou em sua frente,ele segurou seus ombros –volte para o seu quarto.

-Não! –Carmem começou a lacrimejar novamente

-Porque? –perguntou Jack aumentando o tom de voz

Carmem desviou o rosto,virando a cabeça para o lado,Jack acompanhou o movimento na tentativa de continuar vendo a expressão em seu rosto.Ele esperou um pouco,sabia que ela estava reunindo suas forças,ela sabia que aquela era hora de deixar tudo claro,não podia haver sentimentos,nem palavras escondidas,mas continuava a perguntando o porquê,agora o tom mais baixo e mais calmo.

-Eu tenho medo! –gritou Carmem de repente,e começou a chorar novamente,a boca entreaberta,pronta para dizer as palavras que estavam sendo cuidadosamente escolhidas. –Jack...eu _não posso_ perder você...

Jack a olhou,percebendo o medo que ela sentia ao pensar naquela hipótese,a abraçou a apertando contra o seu peito.

-Ah,Carmem -disse Jack num suspiro em seguida beijando seus cabelos –Escute bem o que vou dizer agora,preste atenção...Vai ficar tudo bem,de verdade,vai ficar tudo bem.

Carmem se afastou dele,limpou delicadamente as lágrimas do rosto,e abriu um sorriso que ainda carregava um pouco de tristeza.

-Se você diz...eu acredito...

Carmem passou por ele e voltou a seu quarto,Jack respirou fundo e voltou a andar em direção ao quarto do Rei.

Carmem chegou a seu quarto,entrou mas voltou a porta,colocando a apenas a cabeça para fora,e observou Jack até que ele virou um corredor.

-Boa sorte,mi amor. –disse ela lhe mandando um beijo.

* * *

Jack entrou no quarto e parou,observando o Rei que estava sentado em uma escrivaninha,analisando um papel,com a testa franzida,Jack deu mais um passo em sua direção,então o Rei finalmente escutou o som de suas botas,se virou para ele,e se levantou rapidamente,assustado,fazendo a cadeira cair.

-O que está fazendo?Porque ainda está aqui?Guardas! –bradou rei

-Não,não,não há necessidade disso –disse Jack se virando e trancando as portas do quarto com seu sorriso típico – Quero ter uma conversa civilizada.

-Vindo de um pirata é difícil de acreditar.Saia daqui imediatamente!

-Ora –Jack se virou para a porta ao ouvir os guardas fazendo estrondos e se voltou ao Rei –Mas pense comigo,agora,eu estou propondo uma conversa civilizada e você está mandando guardas armados me atacarem sem nem pensar.Quem está sendo mais civilizado?

-Parem com isso! – o Rei gritou e as batidas cessaram –Afinal,o que é você quer?

-Me casar com sua filha. –disse o Jack se sentando confortavelmente numa cadeira e lançando um sorriso desafiador ao homem em sua frente.

-Ah,mas que ultraje,Carmem deve ter perdido a cabeça!O que você fez para ela ficar tão convencida de que você a ama?

-Eu fiz amor com ela. –disse Jack ainda sorrindo.

-Seu ladrãozinho insolente! – disse o Rei entre os dentes e cerrando os punhos.

-Eu não estou brincando,eu fiz amor com ela,e pra fazer amor,é preciso sentir amor,e é isso que eu sinto por ela.Porque acha que eu quero me casar com ela?

-Ah –o Rei riu –porque você, como ela,não sabe direito onde está se metendo...

Ou você realmente acha que vai faze-la feliz?

O Rei o olhou,Jack sentiu o deboche em sua voz e em seu olhar e fechou sua expressão.

-Eu já a faço.

-Por favor,pense _você_ comigo agora.Carmem nunca foi muito boa de saúde,você foi e colocou uma criança nessa mistura,fez ela passar por vários tipos de turbulências possíveis,agora ela vai ter que ficar um bom tempo de cama,e ainda há o risco dessa criança não nascer,ou nascer doente e morrer,e pronto,ela vai ficar traumatizada,e talvez nem possa ter mais filhos,tudo porque você quis brincar um pouco com a Realeza,para tirar algum lucro.Acha que se você ficar na vida dela,trazendo todas essa coisas ruins,ela vai conseguir ser feliz?

Jack ficou em silêncio tentando controlar a raiva,e tentando afastar da cabeça as palavras do Rei que insistiam em fazer sentido.

-Um filho não é uma coisa ruim. –disse Jack finalmente.

-Ah,mas na hora errada é uma coisa terrível,e na hora errada,para a pessoa errada,pode ser fatal.

Jack olhou nos olhos do Rei percebendo exatamente o que ele insinuava,o silêncio se estabeleceu novamente entre os dois,e então o Rei voltou a falar.

-Mas só que convencer Carmem disso vai ser difícil,ela vai querer filhos e mais filhos,e todas as vezes vão ter as mesmas complicações,desmaios,médicos,repousos,restrições severas ,você tendo que deixar tudo de lado para cuidar dela,cuidar da criança,se preocupar com ela e se preocupar com a criança,ser _responsável _por ela e pela criança,principalmente nas situações ruins...afinal você é o homem que ela escolheu,você a ama.Não é?

-Sim,é. –disse Jack satisfeito, sabendo que sua certeza incomodaria o Rei.

O Rei finalmente parou de falar e olhou para Jack tentando esconder a surpresa e a frustração pela falha de seus argumentos.O Rei planejava novas hipóteses mas Jack já havia preparado sue ataque.

-Acho que ela vai ficar melhor, casada comigo,do que se estivesse casada com o irmão dela...

-Ah,é mesmo vocês descobriram...Antonio já veio aqui comigo falar sobre isso. –disse o Rei como se já estivesse cansado do assunto –Eu não tenho que explicar nada a vocês,casamentos desse tipo são extremamente comuns...e eu também tive medo do que Paloma poderia fazer,depois que ela me deixou não sabia mais o que esperar dela...Ela poderia dizer que Antonio era meu filho, e com certeza o pai dele é um vagabundo qualquer que nem faz idéia que tem um filho em algum lugar do mundo.

-Na verdade ,ele sabe que tem, e não só um, mas dois filhos pelo mundo. –disse Jack tentando não deixar transparecer a raiva –Antonio é meu irmão,temos o mesmo pai.

-Hum,então retiro a parte de que ele não sabe que tem filhos pelo mundo. – disse o Rei pegando uma taça e se servindo de vinho.

Jack percebeu que ele havia dito apenas para não retirar a ofensa contra seu pai,mas decidiu não começar uma discussão declarada,pensando em Carmem.

-Pode me ofender,tentar me confundir,eu _não vou_ embora daqui,eu _não vou_ deixa-la,e a única que podemos fazer é entrar num acordo,porque eu _não vou_ desistir. –disse Jack se levantando,se aproximando do Rei e marcando bem as palavras.

Juan suspirou e se afastou,voltando a se sentar em sua escrivaninha,mas ainda encarando Jack.

-Tudo bem,vamos tentar um acordo mas eu acho que qualquer tipo de acordo será muito mais desvantajoso para você,porque terá deixar tudo sua liberdade,toda sua amada vida de pirata,para assumir compromissos,e obrigações,que só aumentarão,porque eventualmente,Carmem se tornará uma Rainha,e você terá que estar ao lado dela,e até mesmo seu possível emprego como corsário terá que ser abdicado,pelo risco disso causar alguma discórdia entre os outros governantes do mundo,podendo criar uma mancha,ainda maior na reputação de minha filha.Mas,você está bem certo de suas ações,posso providenciar uma carta de corso?

-Sim. –disse Jack imediatamente,depois refletindo sobre as palavras com que concordava.

-Então volte para Carmem,tenho muito que fazer agora. –disse o Rei se virando e voltando a analisar seus papéis.

Jack hesitou,ainda pensando,se virou,abriu a porta e saiu,continuando aturdido.

-Jack!Que surpresa! –Jack se virou e viu Antonio com um enorme sorriso no rosto,que logo se apagou ao encarar o rosto de Jack –O que foi?

-Nada,só conversei com o sogrinho. –disse Jack forçando um sorriso sarcástico.

-O que ele disse para te deixar assim?Ele pode ser bem cruel,quando quer. – disse Antonio e Jack percebeu que ele falava da sua conversa com o Rei sobre sua tentativa de casa-lo com Carmem.

-Nada,estou bem,vou ver Carmem – disse Jack e se virou indo para o quarto de Carmem.

-Espere,vamos conversar,tomar um pouco de rum.

Antonio sorriu ao ver que Jack havia parado e dado meia volta indo até ele.

-Não sei porque achei que isso iria te convencer. –disse Antonio rindo enquanto iam até a sala.

Alguns minutos depois os dois bebiam rum,Jack havia lhe contado toda a sua conversa com o Rei,Antonio opinou:

-Você não deu atenção á essas coisas,deu?Sabe muito porque ele estava dizendo isso.

-Tentei,mas é a mais pura verdade...todas essas responsabilidades,essa não a vida que eu quero.E todo esse tempo,eu magoei Carmem,tudo de errado eu fiz,e eu sei que vou fazer mais porque é simplesmente como eu sou.Eu não sirvo para ser pai, marido,trabalhador,eu sou pirata,e não quero que minha vida mude,como já está mudando...eu não posso faze-la feliz,ela é uma Princesa,precisa de um homem nobre e honesto,que queira essa vida de luxo.Porque eu não aceito ser sustentado por uma mulher,não é certo,não importa quanto eu ganhe no mar,ela tem uma riqueza incalculável,eu seria um inútil,isso é vergonhoso,eu tenho meu orgulho.Essa vida não é pra mim.E nunca vai ser.

-O que está pensando em fazer Jack? – Antonio o olhou intrigado e preocupado.

-Ah,aí está você – disse Carmem chegando na sala -Antonio,que bom te ver!

-Carmem,está tão linda... –disse Antonio sorrindo para a irmã

-Ah,obrigada. –disse Carmem com um sorriso em seguida se virando para Jack. –Então,como foi?

-Bem,muito bem,não podia ter ido melhor. –disse Jack com um leve sorriso

-Ah,que alivio –disse Carmem colocando a mão no peito e suspirando com um sorriso – conversaremos melhor sobre isso amanhã,vou me deitar agora...você vem,Jack?

-Já vou indo.

-Tudo bem,boa noite,Antonio.

-Boa noite,Carmem – disse Antonio sorrindo e Carmem se retirou.

Antonio percebeu o sofrimento nos olhos de Jack e ficou ainda mais preocupado.

-Bem,boa noite –disse Jack se levantando e indo pelo mesmo caminho que Carmem foi.

-Espere,Jack,o que vai fazer?

-Vou dormir com minha mulher,e meu filho. – disse Jack com um sorriso misterioso.

-Jack,por favor,pense bem no que vai fazer.

-Eu já pensei,Antonio,e já me decidi. –disse Jack se virando.Ainda de costas para Antonio, Jack falou –Cuide bem dela para mim,certo?

Jack continuou seu caminho,entrou no quarto e viu Carmem já deitada e foi até a cama,do lado oposto,tirou as botas e o casaco e se deitou e viu Carmem o olhando com um sorriso.

-Achei que já estivesse dormindo.

-Como poderia dormir sem você ao meu lado?

"_Por favor,não faça isso mais difícil do que já é"_

-Então,já estou aqui,pode... –Jack foi interrompido pelos lábios de Carmem se unindo aos dele,o beijo foi longo e apaixonado,e quando se desvencilhou Carmem disse:

-Queria tanto fazer amor com você agora...

-Sabe que não podemos,_luv.. _

-Eu sei,só estou falando que quero,não é crime querer,é?

Jack respondeu com um sorriso e Carmem se deitou em seu peito.

-Vai dormir,com essa roupa?

-Sim.

-Como consegue?

-Já estou acostumada. – disse Carmem,levantou a cabeça para encara-lo –E para falar a verdade,estou mesmo é com preguiça de troca-la.

Jack riu e Carmem lhe deu um pequeno beijo,voltando a se deitar em seu peito e finalmente adormecendo.Jack também dormiu mas não por muito tempo,no meio da madrugada,acordou num sobressalto e se deparou com a horrível sensação da obrigação do que iria fazer em seguida.

"_Diabos,porque eu não simplesmente leva-la comigo para viver no mar?Eu não estou gostando dessas mudanças,eu estou diferente e não gosto mesmo disso,todas essa responsabilidades...eu nunca tive que me preocupar com nada...O que é que eu vou fazer,afinal?" _Pensou Jack, suspirando_ "Eu vou fazer a coisa certa" _

Jack deitou Carmem cuidadosamente no travesseiro,ouviu ela gemer e mudar de posição,sem acordar.

Pegou suas botas e o casaco,ajeitou o cutelo,a espada na bainha,beijou a testa de Carmem,e saiu pela porta,em seguida se retirando do Palácio.

Desceu as escadas e já estava perto da praça que se encontrava na frente do Palácio,que o ligava com o resto a cidade,então escutou a ultima coisa que esperava,e queria ouvir naquele momento.

-Jack!

A voz de Carmem tinha um certo tom de desespero, ela desceu as escadas e ele subiu em sua direção,se encontraram no meio das escadas.

-Onde está indo,querido?

-Estou deixando a cidade.

-Porque?

-Porque é preciso.

-Tudo bem,então,espere,vou arrumar as malas,é rápido. –disse Carmem se virando

-Não. –disse Jack segurando seu pulso e ela se virou

-Porque?O que foi? –Carmem perguntou intrigada,mas Jack estava sério e não a olhava,apenas encarava os degraus das escadas. –Espere,espere um segundo –Carmem abriu um sorriso amargo –Você está deixando a cidade,ou está _me_ deixando?

Jack ficou em silêncio,Carmem pensou em sacudi-lo, gritar com ele,o sentimento de confusão claro em seus olhos enquanto ela o encarava,esperando a resposta.Jack finalmente levantou a cabeça,segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou,o beijo mais longo e ansioso possível,o tempo parecia estar contra ele ,mas após se separarem,Jack disse apenas uma palavra:

-Desculpe.

Carmem ficou claramente desesperada,e Jack virou as costas e voltou a descer as escadas,Carmem desceu alguns degraus mas sentiu uma forte dor e parou.

-Jack,volte aqui!Jack!!Por favor,Jack!Porque está fazendo isso?!! – Carmem gritava desesperada e as lagrimas lavavam sua face,sua voz embargava,e ela reunia todas as suas forças para gritar – Jack!!

Jack chegou a praça,segurando a vontade de voltar até ela,beija-la novamente,mas sabia que não podia,dizia a si mesmo que não podia.

Carmem viu a figura de Jack se afastar,e caiu sentada nos grandes degraus de seu palácio,e vestido bordô rodado em sua volta,jogado sobre os degraus,cobrindo-os,uma mão sobre o ventre e outra ora,sobre a boca,para conter o nome de Jack de sair num grito novamente,ora sobre o peito,como se sentisse uma grande dor em seu coração.

Jack chegou em seu navio e gritou para acordar a tripulação,que subiu assustada ao convés.

-Preparar para zarpar! –gritou Jack ,Gibbs o olhou confuso mas finalmente repetiu o comando para a tripulação que lentamente começou a trabalhar.

-Jack,onde estamos indo? – perguntou Gibbs.

-Para longe daqui.

-Mas e a Princesa?

-Vai ficar.

-Quando voltaremos para busca-la?

-Nós não voltaremos.

A tripulação subitamente parou o seu trabalho e se virou a para Jack,aturdida.

-Eu disse para preparar para zarpar! -Gritou Jack.

Os piratas voltaram a trabalhar,agora num ritmo mais rápido,e Gibbs perguntou:

-Jack,o que aconteceu?

-Aqui está o que aconteceu –começou Jack impaciente –Nós nos deslumbramos,achamos que éramos feitos um para um outro,mas não somos... –Jack suspirou,e foi até o parapeito,olhando para o mar. - Nossos caminhos foram feitos apenas para se cruzar,não para se tornarem um só...

_**Continua...**_


	29. Nota da autora

Hello,queridas!

Primeiro vou agradecer todo mundo que mandou review,todo mundo mesmo,(desculpe se repetir alguém,pq antes era anônimo e agora tem login no ff) vamos lá:

**Anita Simons**

**Anna PadFoot**

**Bloomy**

**FireStorm94**

**Hina Townsend**

**Kadzinha**

**Lhyl**

**Lilys Riddle**

**Lívia(Lyly25)**

**Lola(Sparrow)**

**Marilia Quillin**

**Pérola Black**

**Reivly**

**Rose B. Sparrow**

**Sango**

**Senhorita K**

**Taty Black**

**Yullie Black Uzumaki**

Espero que todo mundo tenha achado seu nominho aí!

Mas então,vamos ao comunicado msm.

A fic,"A Coroa da Princesa" se passou ENTRE "A Maldição do Perola Negra" e "O Baú de Morte",então,depois que o Jack fugiu no final do primeiro filme,ele conheceu a Carmem,aconteceu toda a historia de A Coroa da Princesa,por isso Will e Elizabeth não deram o ar de sua graça, (isso é só pro Will,pq a Elizabeth pra mim não tem graça :p ) porque não tem nenhum "registro" de que eles se encontraram nesse meio tempo, aí acaba a historia de Jack e Carmem quando ele a deixa,ele volta para o mar,e acontece a história do Baú da Morte.Tudo certo?

Mas...não é só isso que eu quero dizer.Vocês repararam que teve um "Continua..." e não um "Fim",é porque a história vai ter continuação,ainda estou escolhendo o nome,mas a história já está quase inteira pronta na minha cabecinha doida,e eu acho que já posso adiantar uma sinopse não muito bem elaborada para vocês.

Então,depois que o Jack foi engolido pelo Kraken (buáááááá'),Barbossa volta para ajudar,Will,Elizabeth,Gibbs,etc. á trazerem o Jack de volta do fim do mundo,só que,eles não tem um navio decente,e eles não podem ir sozinhos,lutar contra Deus sabe o que no fim do mundo,então eles vão precisar de alguém com muito dinheiro,recursos e homens,e que se importe e esteja disposto a se esforçar para trazer Jack de volta.Quem será essa pessoa?

Acho que todo mundo já sabe neh?Só que será que essa pessoa _quer_ trazer o Jack de volta?

Huumm,tudo isso,na continuação,de titulo ainda não definido,que já está pra sair,ok?

Esperem,e verão!

Até a próxima!

_**Katie Sparrow**_


End file.
